Dream Lovers
by zayra
Summary: it began as a dream. Buffy was sent on a mission to MiddleEarth but Legolas and Buffy wind up together and the Powers That Be are trying to get her back. A prophecy about Buffy causes the Powers to use drastic measures to get their Champion back.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own any of these LOTR or BTVS charaters. please don't sue me??? 

DREAM LOVERS

SWEET DREAMS

CHAPTER 1

He's been watching her dance for the better part of the evening, captivated by her fluid motions as though in a trance that held her for centuries. He longed to touch her, taste her, to lose himself in her. Her body reeked of power, power that resonated with pure goodness and light that overshadowed the darkness from which her power stemmed from.

This girl, no this woman never even took it upon herself to acknowledge the wagging tongues of the males nor the envious glares of the other women. She was in her own world, lost in her own deep thoughts, or fantasies.

He could watch her forever.

He's had her on his mind ever since she appeared in his dreams almost a month ago. It was always the same from the beginning right down to the end. He's never been able to approach her it was like he was rooted to the same spot waiting for her to come to him.

But it never came until tonight.

Buffy opened her eyes, she was in that dream again where she was at the Bronze and at the same corner where only her Slayer heightened senses could feel him, watching her every move. She couldn't see him clearly but it was enough to make out his long silvery blonde hair and his penetrating blue eyes.

He wasn't dressed like any of the other guys in the room. She reminded him of something that Robin Hood would wear leggings and all. Every time she opened her eyes, he was always there. Eyes full of passion, longing and need that made her ache between her legs.

She could tell that he knew how he made her feel but whenever she tried to go to him she couldn't. She felt like there was some sort of barrier keeping the apart.

Only this night will change their lives. For tonight they will meet.

As if by some invisible force, Legolas Greenleaf felt himself pushed into the crowd. The pull grew stronger as he neared her. In all his life, there are few things that surprised him and this is definitely what counts as one of those few. As he got closer to her, he noticed that she was reflecting the same wants and needs in her eyes. And to be in such a close proximity with her, made him feel uneasy, and he never liked that feeling.

In all the nights that Buffy dreamt of this mysterious stranger, it was only tonight that she noticed just how extraordinarily beautiful he really was. And at a closer inspection she noticed that he glowed with an ethereal presence, like an angel except with the pointy ears and the 'no wings' thing. But God, he was a beautiful sight to behold. She cringed at the thought of waking up because she definitely was not willing to let this particular dream end.

He saw the flame in her eyes flicker for a moment but as he reached out to touch her hand the heat radiating from her body would render a man unconscious from the burns.

'_Oh no, oh no, do I smell okay? Am I sweaty? Maybe I'm too sweaty. Should I smile? No, I might frighten him off with my 10,000 megawatt smile that would put Julia Roberts to shame!!! He's so close, just to touch him, taste him, be filled by him. Whoa DOWN Buffy! Okay, keep calm think of something cold, okay ice, ice cubes, ice-cream...that would taste so good specially licking it off his I'm very sure to be perfect body. Ooh the possibilities_' Buffy was panicking, wracking her brain for ideas to try and stay cool and not panic. Did I mention the panicking??? Crap! Now she's babbling so much that it's even babble worthy of Willow on speed.

But on the first contact of his touch on her hand, she moaned at the amount of heat that flowed from her body. He was just as surprised as she was by the intensity that came from just one touch.

_Touch, taste, need. Touch taste need, Touch taste need._

They shared the same thought. It was the exact mantra that ran through their mind, ran through the very blood in their veins. He needed to end this torment that's been plaguing his every thought, and tonight would be that night, He leaned in closer and buried his face in her hair. _'Sweet Elbereth! Her scent is driving me insane'_ he thought. And with that he looked into her eyes and kissed her. A fiery-hot passionate kiss that would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for the fact that they needed to breathe.

"Mmm. Kissing good. Air good. But kissing so much more of the good,"Buffy murmured in his ears. She opened her eyes and was almost frightened by the longing she saw in his eyes. But she didn't let that keep her from her intentions. She pulled him towards a corner of the Bronze and pushed him on the couch. She straddled him and kissed him once more.

Legolas had yet to taste her, really taste her but with her talented tongue and the squirming movements that she was doing all he wanted to do was to delve into her core. He placed his hands on her buttocks and squeezed gently til he moved both hands to her breasts.

"My, my, my. Aren't we the impatient one?" said Buffy.

"Taste you," was all Legolas could say.

"Yes, taste me." And they kissed each other hungrily like there was no tomorrow. They made love for what seemed like hours until they collapsed from exhaustion. As the lovers fell asleep in each others arms, they drifted off into their own dreams. Unbeknownst to Legolas and Buffy, they never noticed that they were being watched by Whistler.

"Poor kids, don't even know what they're in for." And with flash of brilliant white light Buffy and Legolas disappeared from where they were.

"Taste you!? Eeeww how about, no. Buffy wake up. Buffy?" Dawn had been trying to wake her sister for the last few minutes cause she needed to borrow some clothes to go out with Faith and Willow to watch a movie.

"Buffy? What the hell is she dreaming about? Taste her? That's like a twenty on the majorly gross factor out of ten. I'm guaranteed to have nightmares for the rest of my life! Then again, at least I'll have something to use for blackmail," Dawn grinned evilly. And then a thought occurred to her that made her grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. "Faith, Wills, get in here! Buffy's talking in he sleep, something about some guy to taste her."

A few seconds later, Willow and Faith came a-running. With Buffy unawares of the audience in her room she elicited a moan. "Hot, mmm, so hot. Taste me, don't stop..." everyone around her snickered.

"PLEASE, yes, your hands right there. Aaaahhhhh."

"Yo guys I'd have thought that after all that we've been through with the First and the war 2 months ago that B would be itching for some hunting. Guess now I know why she's always so glowy and tired when we dust some vamps," said Faith. Everybody just couldn't help themselves and they all burst out laughing.

"Wuh...huh?" Buffy woke up to what sounded like fits of giggles and, was that Faith rolling around on the ground?

"What do you guys think you're doing? Can't anyone get some sleep around here?" Buffy glared at her three unwanted late night visitors. This caused them to laugh even more which in turn caused Buffy to glare harder. She then made her resolve face and demanded, "Okay, what's the what and why are in here?"

In between the fits of giggles all she could make out were "sex dream" "touch me, touch me" "big honkin' orgasm" and that started them off again. Buffy could't believe her ears, they actually heard her? "Uh, um I don't suppose you guys are gonna let this go by any chance?" she pleaded.

"Not in a million years!" said Dawn. And she dragged Faith and Willow out of Buffy's room and made their way to the movie theatre. Buffy was mortified at the thought of those three tormenting her forever, and she paled even more when she realised that those three couldn't keep a secret that would be the cause of Buffy's humiliation, even if their lives depended on it.

Much to Legolas' dismay, he was not spared from the same fate for when he roused from his sleep he was confronted by incessant laughter and three familiar faces that he knew belonged to the Three Terrors of Rivendell, Arargon and his twin foster-brothers Elledan and Elrohir.

"Ah, awake at last. Tell me dear friend, who is this maiden whose grip you say is as tight as a swordsman's grip?" said Arargon.

"Or how tasty she was." Replied Elrohir.

"And how talented must she be for if I'm not mistaken, it seems that our Legolas here seems to have had a rather er... vivid dream from the looks of things." Said Elledan whilst pointing to the wet patch on the front of his leggings.

Legolas gave him a confused look until he looked down and saw the remnants of his passion filled dream, a vividly darkening wet patch on his leggings. At that moment he was certain that he flushed a bright pink before he glared at his unexpected visitors and quickly changed his leggings. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to rest now that his friends were there with him. They'd probably keep him up all night with their teasing and taunting. And he knew that once these three started, they wouldn't stop until he had something on them to use for blackmail. _'I'll get you back for this'_ he thought.

When both dreamers finally had time to themselves, they both realised that not only did they not ask their names but that they didn't even get to say goodbye. Needless to say, both Buffy and Legolas were eagerly awaiting the next night in hopes to finally know more about each other, to know who they are, these Dreamlovers...

TBC


	2. Asking For Guidance

As a wise man once said: I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'd like to say thanks for all those kind people that took their time to read my story and for the reviews. Don't worry guys I intend to finish this story however long it takes. It might be quite a few chapters and I like to keep my chapters long. **

Buffyand DracoLover 

**Evilelvengodess**

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**

**Bina**

**Rainlily**

Geminia 

**liit06**

P.S. This is a kinda serious chapter but don't worry funny-ness will ensue next chapter. Until then, happy reading.

DREAM LOVERS

ASKING FOR GUIDANCE

CHAPTER 2 

_FLASHBACK_

The First Evil could not believe that he was defeated by the persistence of that little blonde slayer and her friends. It had victory at its grasp and yet the Powers just had to interfere.

"_I should have won this! I should have ruled this stupid dimension! The scales were tipped on my side, she was not supposed to be brought back and yet she managed to thwart me time and time again!!!" His voice boomed into the abyss as he contemplated a plan to free itself again. It was just waiting for the perfect moment._

THE CHAMBERS OF LIGHT 

At the Valar's request, the Powers That Be held a council for all ruling sects that comprised of Gods For The Light, Higher Beings and other such rulers of dimensions on the side of good.

_The Valar were desperately seeking guidance and possible aid concerning the growing threat of the Dark Lord Sauron._

"_The One Ring has been found and we fear that Sauron's power grows stronger as the ring beckons to be returned to its master."_

_There was a hush and some indistinct whispering before someone from the Powers That Be silenced the crowd. "Order, order! We cannot allow Sauron to get hold of the One Ring. Who has current possession of the ring?"_

"_A Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, he does not understand the power of the ring but alas! He too has fallen under the thrall of the ring, though he does not know it yet. We believe that the only way to destroy the ring is to find the ring bearer. We know not who he is but while the opportunity has not yet presented itself we ask that you help us with more pressing matters concerning one of our future Champion Of the Light. He is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the kingdom of Mirkwood."_

"_And what, pray tell, would this problem be?" asked the PTB._

"_He is being led astray from the path that he was meant to take. The call of the sea is too much for him to ignore and the current state of his beloved kingdom is not helping matters, he also needs help forgetting a certain Elf-maiden. We um... need someone to distract him from leaving Middle Earth preferably a female warrior. One that is unique, feisty and a formidable ally for the upcoming war."_

_To say that the PTB were shocked was an understatement. "You...want us...to play matchmaker??? I hardly think this is the time nor the place for such...such childish acts."_

_The Valar pleaded, "But you do not understand, if he leaves now, he will not be able to help Isildur's Heir to take the thrown and unite all of Man in Middle Earth. He is a close friend of Aragon, son of Arathorn. He does not wish to carry such a burden but he is the last hope of ensuring peace and unity of all the free peoples of Middle Earth. If Prince Legolas does not stay, he will inevitably leave his friends side and Aragorn would lose the one person he would truly need for support during the many trials he will have to face. Prince Legolas' fire has been burned out ever since he lost his love to his friend Aragorn. Lady Arwen Undumiel was destined for Aragorn and she knows this but she was betrothed to Prince Legolas at birth. They were unaware of those circumstances because their parents believed that they would have fallen in love in their own accord. They did not expect Lady Arwen to fall for her foster brother Aragorn and much to the dismay of Prince Legolas and Lady Arwen's fathers, her path is set and their love is bound."_

"_Well, as touching as this is, I don't see why you can't find another Elf-maiden for him. Our Champions have no concern for such romantic things as love and all that pish-posh." The PTB were starting to get irritated because of this outlandish request from the Valar, their Champions were warriors and were doomed to be alone._

_The Valar were so close to tears because they could not let Prince Legolas, one of their future Champions to leave Middle Earth at the mercy of Sauron. They needed a miracle and fast because the PTB were losing their patience, they did not see the importance of love and the strength it can give to someone who's lost all hope._

"_Prince Legolas has loved lady Arwen for 10 years, and he is almost 3,000 years old. You cannot expect him to just forget her with just anyone. He needs someone who can re-ignite his flame, someone who can give him the will to stay on Middle Earth. Someone like your Champion Buffy."_

"_No! This is outrageous. She is needed on Earth and she cannot leave our other Champions unprotected. She is their strength and she is their leader. No. Absolutely not."_

_The Valar were getting really desperate, and they didn't know what else to say to convince them further. As they contemplated how they could argue their point again, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love was fuming at how the PTB easily dismissed the importance and the power the love could harbour._

"_You guys are so friggin' unbelievable! Didn't you hear what the Valar's just said? And if I'm not mistaken your current Champion Buffy has never had it easy when it came to her love-life, what's the big deal anyway she defeated the first, he's in the abyss and she's gonna grow tired of being love-less sooner or later. You knew what happened when your other Champion, Angel broke her heart. She never recovered and she was never able to love like that anymore. Day by day she's losing her fire and the only thing that's keeping her alive is the will to protect her friends and her family. How can you just stand by and pass up and opportunity like this? She deserves a reward for doing the work that you're all too lazy to do yourselves!"_

"_She has a point you know," said Whistler. "Buffy has the right to finally be loved the way she wants to. She needs the passion and the fire in her relationships and none have been successful enough to give her that. She's done her job, she's given so much already we have to give her the break that she needs and deserves. Plus she can help with the war you guys have seen her in action she can open up a can of whoop-ass on just about any Big Bad you throw at her."_

_There were murmurs amongst the members of the Council, they have seen this Champion and they all desired to have her work for them, if only the PTB were willing to let her go but they were reluctant because they knew she had done so much more than any of their other Champions of the Light. They held her in high esteem because she never gave up even in the lowest points in her life. She always found a way to get back up and help whoever needed her help. _

_The PTB knew that they had no other choice but to let her go. They couldn't let Sauron take over Middle Earth because they know that once he reaches full power, he would have enough strength and forces to overrun other dimensions if he sets his mind to it. They also know that if he found out about the predicament of the First, he would find a way to release his master and all hell would break loose. _

"_I see that we have no other choice, Aphrodite come let us make use of your love spells and work your way into Buffy and Legolas' dreams. They'll need to be acquainted with each other. Oh, and try not to make their dreams too much for them to handle, we only need them to recognize each other not to jump each other's bones when they first meet."_

_Aphrodite pouted, "But that only happened with Helen and Paris. It wasn't my fault that Athena and Hera ended up starting a war. It was meant only meant to be a fling. It was an honest mistake..."_

_As the Council of the Light began their planning the First was interrupted by a vision of one of his favourite minions. "I see that Sauron's planning a return, well I can't leave my poor boy without some help now, can I?" He reached out with his mind to Sauron and delved for any information that could help turn the tides towards their side of the fight. He saw that Sauron was gathering forces for an upcoming battle and to retrieve his lost ring of power. _

"_Well, if I do say so myself, you seem to have everything under control I hope you will not hesitate to ask for my help. After all, you have been the source of many a deaths and destruction that only a father could be proud of."_

_The First had no idea that his son's defeat would be tied to the one Champion who was the source of his own defeat, Buffy Summers a.k.a. The Vampire Slayer._

_END FLASHBACK _

Whistler really had no choice but to tell the first of what was being planned by the PTB and the Valar. He was a balance demon for crying out loud it was in his nature to balance things out. But he felt really bad for what the PTB really planned for Buffy. He really liked the kid, she had spunk and she had a big heart. But a demon's gotta do what a demon's gotta do. So as Aphrodite mixed her dream potions, he sneaked in a handful of Lust Powder to make their dreams a little stronger so the need would be stronger. And as he watched the powder dissolve he chanted, "Touch, taste, need."

The PTB were not gonna give up their Champion without a fight. It wasn't that they didn't want her to have a break but they were still pretty peeved about Angel and Buffy releasing Angelus and the fact that Buffy refused to acknowledge that she worked for the PTB. So the PTB leaked the information that they had on what the Valar planned to do, and I had to give this info to Saruman the White Wizard, who apparently worked for Sauron. It's not that I wanted but because I had to. "I'm sorry kid, but that's just the way life works." And with that, he watched as Buffy and Legolas' dreams began and with a heavy sigh he watched their need for each other grow stronger night after night knowing that Buffy wouldn't be able to be with Legolas straight away because the Powers were reluctant to make it easy for her.

The Valar had no clue that the PTB had stabbed them in the back all because of their hurt pride cause by the defiance of one of their Champions. The PTB needed her to ask them for guidance, they needed to be needed by her because they need her all the more and they couldn't do that without some interference. Oh, they would assure that she would help the Valar win, but they didn't have to make it easy for Buffy or for the Valar.


	3. To Mirkwood

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

DREAM LOVER

TO MIRKWOOD

CHAPTER 3

Buffy noticed that ever since her dream about Mr. Tall-Blonde and Pointy Ears were taken to the next level, she seemed to sleep longer, not that she didn't mind I mean more beauty sleep for Buffy means not-so-cranky Buffy, but up until last night or rather this morning, she had no reason to worry.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh, man not again. Red, B's not responding again. She's in that 'touch me' mode in her dreams, AGAIN. God, how long has she been like this. B_ [slap], _wake up damn it!_ [pinch]. Maybe if I pinch her nose..."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Willow as she sat down next to Buffy. "Maybe we should try it the old fashioned way."

"What, you mean like sticking her finger in warm water?" said a chirpy Dawn, she was always a morning person.

"Dawnie, we're not trying to get Buffy to pee in her sleep, and I think you meant splashing cold water on her," said Willow.

"Oh, yeah, well, I mean if all else fails, Faith could just punch her I mean Buffy would probably be happier with a bruise than wake up soaking wet, and eww not really needing the virtual imagery." '_It was kinda inappropriate with Buffy making all those moaning sounds'_ thought Dawn.

"_Well that's a surprise. Dawnie when did you get all gutter-minded all of a sudden? I haven't even been around you long enough and already you're talking about B in sexual manners. Was it your influence Red?" _

_Willow just rolled her eyes and tried to think of other ways to wake Buffy. They were supposed to pick up Giles and Xander from the Hyperion where they accommodated most of the Slayers in Training, courtesy of Angel. But seeing as their Sensei wouldn't or couldn't wake up, there really was no other way except for what Dawn had suggested earlier._

Meanwhile in Buffy's dream...

"You feel so good, I don't ever want this to stop. Please don't stop." Buffy was having the best dream ever. This one lasted longer and it felt so real that she could actually taste him in her mouth. And she could swear that if she wasn't aware that this was a dream, that she was really making love with this man...elf. She thanked the Gods for his stamina because the way that they've been at it would've probably resulted in 'Death by over-sex'.

"I've never felt such fire before, you burn me so...by the Valar I do not wish to wake without you by my side." Legolas was having the time of his life. Of course he was no shrinking virgin but this woman made him feel such desire and passion that not even Arwen Undumiel ignited in him. He loved Arwen, he loves her still but this woman before him makes him feel so...so wanted, so needed, so alive. Since his dream began, he's been making love to her and they both seemed to never tire. She obviously didn't want their time to be cut short and neither did he but he had responsibilities back in the land of the waking. He had to go to Rivendell to report back to Lord Elrond of the unfortunate escape of the creature Gollum. But now he didn't want to think about that, right now he needed to be sated and so he continued pumping away into his mysterious beauty's heated core.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, make love to me I need more of you." Buffy couldn't believe her luck that she had this perfect man...elf (crap I keep forgetting) was hers and hers alone for the taking. They still didn't know each others' names but she somehow knew he was an elf, like someone whispered it in her ear. She kept thinking that she had to wake up but she didn't know why or she didn't want to remember why. All she knew right now was that Mr. I'm-too-beautiful-and-perfect Elf was fucking her three ways from Sunday. And oh, what a good lay he's been. It was like their bodies were made for each other, all of Buffy's past lovers didn't even compare with what she experienced with him. He knew everything she needed and he did so without even asking her.

Whistler hid in the shadows trying not to ogle at the two writhing forms across the dance floor. It was almost time for Buffy to meet her Prince. "This is gonna be so hard for the both of them, they really have no idea how much it's gonna hurt."

"_Okay, I promise I won't hurt her...much." Faith grinned and swiped at Buffy's jaw._

"_Ow! What the fuck?! You ruined a totally sinful moment. Do you have any idea how sexually frustrated I am right now, we were in the middle of something VERY importa...oops hi Dawnie." Buffy looked sheepishly at Dawn who was doing a pretty good impression of a guppy on land and glared at a smirking Faith and a blushing Willow._

_Buffy was annoyed as hell because she didn't know why her dream had to be interrupted AGAIN with the bonus of having all three intruders in her bedroom AGAIN. _

"_Sorry B, just doing my sisterly-slayer duties. Remember your padawan's that we're meant to meet at the Hyperion? And anyways we've been trying to wake you for the past, oh I don't know, whole morning."_

"_It's okay guys, just please as I've said before, for the billionth time, when you need to wake me up try not to have Dawn in the same room because cranky-interrupted-dreams Buffy equals bad-mouth-worthy-of-soap Buffy. I don't know why but she always happens to be here when I start talking about my dreams and it's not good for her cause she's at a very influential stage in her life and..." Buffy was babbling and it took all of Faith's willpower not to sock it to her again. While Dawn was awarded with more unwanted visions of her sister making with the nookies, Willow was trying to make up her mind wether to sneak away or... well she had no OR so she did just that._

_END FLASHBACK_

When they finally reached the Hyperion Buffy immediately stole Giles away from Xander and the doughnuts and talked to him about her dreams and the not-wanting-to-wake-up portion of her dream.

"Buffy, I don't think there's a cause for an alarm we all get dreams like those although mine aren't as vivid as you say your are. Are you sure there isn't anything prophetic about them?"

"I don't think so, I mean getting elf-nookies as prophetic slayer dreams? Isn't that kinda kinky? And besides what's so important about having as many orgasms as you can without even tiring out. We were like energizer bunnies, just kept going, and going, and going...what was my point again."

Giles grimaced as the mental imagery that Buffy kept going, and going, and...

"Earth to Giles?"

"Huh? Oh, yes terribly sorry over-share of information sort of scared me. And your point was...?"

"Lost, when you just gave me a mental picture of imagining the mental pictures that I gave you... okay we're going around in circles. I had a point...somewhere...oh yeah, Giles the point is I didn't want to wake up, it was like I wanted to be stuck there forever. Okay not the best use of words at the moment, but you get what I mean? It's like I forgot everything except who I was doing...I mean what I was doing."

"Well, I guess that does present a small problem, and you say that this morning Faith actually had to use physical means to wake you?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes in that 'duh look at my rainbow coloured jaw' way. "Isn't it obvious? And Giles, we don't even know each other but it's like we've known each other or we were meant for each other, I don't know but it's starting to get wiggy because I was told he was an elf by someone whispering in my ear. And I felt like I was needed there, to be with him. I don't know this is confusing and you know confused Buffy does not bode well with having to train SIT's."

"Yes, I guess you're right. This not wanting to wake up...thing, might cause a problem. I'll look into that straight away. Are you sure you don't need anything else I can help you with?"

"Nah, I'm good to go plus I'm hoping to get their training done soon so I could go back and uh...catch a little shut-eye?"

"Buffy, you can't possibly be serious it's not even midday yet. And are you sure it's wise to sleep again so soon since your dreams are preventing you from waking up?"

"Fine, whatever."

So Buffy spent the day trying to keep herself busy to distract her thoughts from her dream lover. It was getting late and after a last sweep of the alley behind the Hyperion Buffy decided to walk home. The apartment that she shared with Dawn, Willow and Faith was just a block away from the Hyperion which housed Giles and Xander as well as about 20 SIT's. When she opened the door all the lights were out, "I guess they're not back yet." She headed for her bedroom and proceeded to change into her PJ's when she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Buffy, it's Whistler can I come in?"

"How the hell did you get in here? And no, you can't come in because you're officially the bearer of bad news in my book."

"Listen kid, it's got something to do with your dreams. It's really important. You know I wouldn't show up unless it was an emergency."

"Fine. Wait just lemme put my pants on...'kay got it."

When Buffy opened her bedroom door she lead Whistler to the living room. "So what's the what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me to sit?"

"Don't push your luck buddy!"

"Hey, kid just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway that guy in your dreams, well, we kinda need you to help him with personal stuff..."

"Wait a minute...hold on, does it look I have a sign on me that says 'Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer part-time Psychiatrist'?"

"Buffy, it ain't like that he just needs some inspiration in his life. Unfortunately the Big Guys upstairs have opted for you, you got what they need to help him. See, he plays a big role in helping win a war in his dimension against some bigshot evil lord and they chose you cause you've been introduced to his master. I believe you know him as the First." _'Well can't exactly tell her the whole truth'._

"Hold up. The First? But isn't he locked away already? And why would I want to help my dream guy? And what's his name by the way?" _'Cause I'd like to be able to scream his name. Hehehe.'_

"Yeah, he is kid and even though he's stuck that don't mean there's a way out. If that Sauron guy wins, do you really think that he'd stop at just his dimension? This guy means business he's the favourite of the First. Even considers him his son. And to your second and third questions, you gotta figure that out for yourself when we send you there to a place called Middle Earth and no I can't tell you his name. When you get there you'll both forget your dreams and you'll have to start from scratch, learn to trust each other. You got spunk kid and you got a big heart that's about all you're gonna need, oh and of course you're gonna help him with the war. But I'll give you the details before you leave."

Buffy was trying desperately not to lose her cool. She just wanted to get on with her life and now she's gonna be taken away from the almost normal life that she just started.

"Couldn't you have chosen someone else? Isn't there someone more qualified to help him? And besides, I'm content with just dreaming about him."

"Have you been having trouble waking up from your dreams?"

"How...how did you know?"

"Let's just say I was there when they cast that spell. Kid, it's only gonna get worse for both of you. If you don't meet in person you'll most likely never wake up from both of your dreams. That spell was specified to make you both want each other so much that you'd never get enough of each other until you meet. I can't tell you the specifics but it's kinda like sleeping beauty, you'll sleep but not even a kiss can cure you unless of course it's from him but it won't work if you're both asleep right?"

"Why do they always have to mess with me? First it was Angel, then the Master and the rest of the shit that I have to put up with from those damn PTB's. Why can't they just leave me alone." At this point, Buffy was already holding back the tears that threatened to overflow with all the hurt that she experienced because of the Powers.

"I'm sorry kid but I can't do anything for you. They hold the aces in your life, you're their Champion and you work for them whether or not you want to. You've had it rough kid, but this time it's gonna be the hardest battle you're ever gonna face. I know you don't want to do this and that you deserve to be left alone after all that you've done for them but as long as your alive and kickin' they're gonna be pulling the strings."

"Gee, thanks for the tip. You know when you hand out the Slayer Package it should come with a warning: Once activated, PTB's own your life til you die."

"Sorry Buffy, I know you ought to be relaxin now and living your life the way you want to but that's just how it goes. But one thing's for sure, your work has been recognized by the others up there and they're mighty proud of you. Some of them even vouched for you to help with problems in their own dimensions."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"You're just gonna do it? No tantrums, death threats or any of the like?"

"Whistler, I'm tired of being their puppet and I'm just plain tired. I don't wanna fight this one because they're gonna do what they want with me anyway. It's called acceptance and it's part of growing up, in case you didn't notice I'm way over the legal age. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna bow down to the Powers. I'm doing this because my help is needed and that's all."

Whistler looked into Buffy's eyes and saw the sadness and heartache that she's kept inside. _'Jeez, when is she gonna get the life she deserves?' _"Okay, you're probably gonna have to say goodbye to your friends, time moves differently where you're going. For every month that passes there it's gonna be an hour here so you'll most likely be gone for 2-3 weeks at the most."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow night. Just pack weapons and clothes for all seasons. Maybe do a little shopping, you're gonna need basic toiletries and more clothes, there ain't gonna be malls and it's a kinda medieval era. Women's Lib haven't exactly reached most parts of that dimension so don't be surprised if they try to make you stay behind when the going gets tough. They don't know what a slayer is so you're gonna have to explain the One girl in every generation blah, blah, blah."

"Hey, that's exactly how I tell it. Okay I got what's needed but what about enemy's-wise?"

"Orcs are your pretty much run of the mill uglies, they're not as strong as you but they're stronger than normal men. Goblins, and no, not the Harry Potter type banker goblins. They're a cross between the hunchback of Notre Dame and boars. Some bigger nasties are giant Volkswagen sized spiders, ring-wraiths, Nazgul and trolls. Ring-wraiths can't be killed and the rest you'll get the info from the elves. That's all you'll need to know. Your guide will be Galadriel. Just ask for her when you land in Middle Earth. The elves that you're gonna meet up with aren't very trustworthy of humans so try to be civil when they're poised to attack okay? They got some nasties in their neck of the woods and you're gonna have to help them if they're gonna trust you got it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't look so down kid, it ain't gonna be easy but that don't mean you're not gonna succeed right? Okay I better get back I've already given you too much information about your mission. I'll see you tomorrow kid."

"Okay."

Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "At least I won't be gone too long." She hated being treated like a maid, it's not that she doesn't wanna help him, it's just all this time her feelings for her dream man were created as a distraction for him? Buffy knew that this had to be one of the lowest points in her life. Well, on the plus side she always wanted to travel, but of course that included her friends and family and without having to fight for your life...and without having to save the world. "Is it ever gonna be easy for Buffy Summers?"

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So she just lay there on the couch and stared at the ceiling, passing the time by preparing herself for her mission and explaining everything to everyone.

Next Day...

"Buffy don't forget to bring back souvenirs..."

"And try not to get yourelf killed..."

"Don't overstay your welcome there, we're gonna need you back in one piece."

"Do you have enough supplies and clothes and weapons?"

"Dawnie I think I have enough of everything to qualify as a college freshman moving into my dorm."

"I know, I'm just worried that you might run out of supplies and stuff. I'm gonna miss you Buffy, we rarely get to spend time together." With a tearful goodbye Dawn kissed Buffy on the cheek followed by everyone else. Then Whistler appeared nd took her through a portal and handed Buffy with a green brooch shaped like a leaf.

"Buffy, put this one you at all times, you're gonna be recognizable to the elves as a good guy. I don't have much time. But you gotta stay here until you're found by a group of elves okay? Just stay put and if there are any nasties just use your weapons, try not to draw attention to yourself or you'll be over run by baddies. Take care kid, and good luck."

She looked around and was immediately creeped out by the gigantic trees and her spidey-senses were on overload. She guessed it was probably morning judging by the light from the canopies. How the hell was she supposed to lay-low? She wasn't exactly a tree-climber and her bags, where was she gonna put them? Suddenly the wind in the trees stopped and she was on alert when she heard what sounded like, "Growls? Who in the frilly heck growls like that?"

She grabbed her stuff and climbed the nearest tree. She remained as still as possible and looked down to see the ugliest demons she'd ever seen. "I guess Whister was right, they really are butt-ugly." They were speaking in a language that she couldn't understand and she saw that there were about 15 demons, a mixture of Orcs, and bigger Orcs. "Whistler never mentioned those?" She stiffened when one of the creatures held his nose up and started sniffing the tree that she was on.

"Smells clean, pretty, man-flesh." He looked up and squinted, Buffy was trying so hard to remain still, and she held her breath. Suddenly the Orc's attention was cut-short when a group of 3 horses came galloping towards them.

"Elves!" cried one of Orcs, "attack!" and there was chaos from where Buffy was watching. Arrows where flying from the direction of the elves and the Orcs began to scatter. The forest floor was covered with dead Orcs and just as Buffy was about to climb down she heard more Orcs jumping down from trees and from beneath piles of leaves. It was an ambush. "Oh, no. They can't take all of them on. Looks like it's time to play."

Buffy opened her bag and pulled out her Scythe. "My baby," she cooed, "make mama proud." She jumped from the tree somersaulted midway and landed gracefully like Trinity from the Matrix Reloaded. "Always wanted to do that."

She stood beside the three elves that were quickly surrounded by no more than 30 Orcs. The elves were just as stunned as the Orcs when a petite woman holding a very big weapon, too big for her suddenly jumped beside them.

"My lady, you must not be here. Stay behind us so we may protect you."

"Oh, come on! Give me a break! I can take care of myself."

One of the elves replied, "Please my lady, we cannot protect you if you insist on standing beside us!"

Buffy just raised her eyebrows and waited for the Orcs to attack. The elf in the middle of the two other elves spoke, "Let, her be if she wants to die, then die she will. But we must take care of these beasts before they reach my kingdom. My son has yet to return from Rivendell and I cannot risk his return with an ambush such as this. The more we kill, the less likely he will be in danger."

Buffy didn't even bother looking at the elves, her survival instinct kicked into gear and she was just waiting for someone to make a move, she was getting antsy and an antsy slayer means not good company. "This is gonna take forever. Hey uglies! Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

The Orcs were surprised that a woman would dare insult them, I mean what can she possibly do? The elves on the other hand groaned at the thought of this woman being the cause of their deaths. "She's going to be the death of us my Lord," said Thoron.

The Orcs charged, and so did Buffy. Buffy did a Xena war cry and started slashing and maiming until she was a blonde and red blur amidst the slaughter. The elves were stunned by the predatory grace she moved, she had already cut down 20 Orcs and was still moving with blinding speed, not allowing a single Orc to reach the elves that were huddled together. By the time Buffy finished, the Orcs were littered on the forest floor and the elves were gaping at her.

She walked up to them and sighed, "What? It's not like they were smart enough to know that size doesn't matter right? Name's Buffy Summers." She held out her hand and just stood there waiting for someone to at least say 'thank you' or 'my name is'. All she got were three blue owlish gazes and blank stares.

This gave Buffy enough time to assess the hotness of elves. The one in the middle was full of salty goodness, assuming that elves were salty, he had long silvery blonde hair and he looked so angelic. The other two were just as hot but with brown hair. They all looked just scrumptious that Buffy lost all train of thought and started to ogle.

One of the elves finally broke out of his spell and bowed. "Forgive us my Lady Buffy. I am Thranduil King of Mirkwood." Buffy practically drooled when he looked into her eyes, she saw his eyes and there was something very familiar about him and the familiarity that she felt with Thranduil caused a burning sensation on her skin.

"And these are my companions, Thoron son of Erestion and Mirdan son of Derinias." The two brown haired elves bowed their heads and smiled.

"Uh...uh..." Buffy was sure that her brain flew the coup right after Mr. Tall-blonde-and-sexy, wait that sounds really familiar. She turned to Thranduil, "Have we met?" she mentally slapped herself, that must have sounded like the lamest come-on she had ever heard.

Thranduil could see the lust growing in her eyes and smirked inwardly, "I assure you Lady Buffy that if we had met I would have remembered a mystery such as yourself."

Thoron and Mirdan exchanged worried glances and looked at the King. He was flirting with this stranger covered in Orc blood, dressed in clothes you wouldn't even call 'appropriate attire' for a Lady. And she was the cause of the destruction of 30 orcs, single handedly and was still holding the weapon that was impossibly to big for her to fight with, because she was so...well, small.

Buffy was blushing and was just about to mentally babble when King Thranduil spoke to her, "Please, my Lady would you grace us with your precense in my Kingdom? After all, you...saved us," he hesitated, "from those Orcs. I owe you my life as does my companions. You will be provided with proper accommodations and everything else you will need."

She was just as surprised as the King's companions. She immediately took a liking to him because of his 'I owe you my life and won't ask too many questions' attitude. So she climbed back up the tree and grabbed her bags from their hiding place. At least she didn't have trouble looking for a place to sleep. But she frowned because there were three horse and one her, surely they didn't expect her to ride one of those huge horses.

"What is the matter?" asked Thranduil.

"Horses and Buffy are a no-go."

"I do not exactly understand, but I presume you do not have a liking to horses. Have you never ridden a horse?" asked Mirdan with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean unless I get to ride you, I mean ride with you." Good one, Buffy try not to make them think you're a nympho.

The elves were quick to catch on with her mistake but kept their smiles hidden. Instead they exchanged glances and King Thranduil offered his hand. "My Lady, I would be honoured if you would ride with me. You may sit in the front, after all you are small enough for my steed to take your weight." He took her hand while Thoron and Mirdan took her bags. Mirdan had her weapons bag and Thoron had her clothes, and they rode off towards the Kingdom of Mirkwood.

TBC


	4. Is This Really Happening?

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, don't worry I'll elaborate later but work with me please! It won't be as confusing. I just have so many ideas I even dreamt my next story line. This chapter gets a bit dark a little rape in the end.

CHAPTER 4

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?

The Chambers of Light

_PTB, "It is done. Our Champion and yours will not remember any of their dreams, nor will they recognize each other, only the sense of familiarity."_

"_You must send her to Prince Legolas right away, he is on his way to Rivendell to report to Lord Elrond of the escape of Gollum. He must avoid seeing Aragorn and Lady Arwen together, it will cause him more torment." The Valar had a sneaking suspicion that the PTB were planning something but as to what, they were clueless. If it's one thing they learned about the PTB, it does not matter how they win, as long as they reap the rewards of others._

"_We cannot do that, our Oracles have foreseen an attack against Prince Legolas' father, King Thranduil. We will send her there where she will be more useful. She can help the prince later on." The PTB knew that if Buffy were to meet the prince, they would not get credit for victory between good and evil on the Valar's dimension. This is what set the PTB's from the other rulers; they were power hungry and would take credit for anyone's work as long as it meant that the side of good would win._

_The Valar's knew that the PTB were low, but this was madness. Not only did they jeopardize the mission concerning prince Legolas, they were going to run the whole show by putting Buffy's life on the line. Mirkwood was not safe, it was over-run by foul creatures and the to drop her in the middle of it was preposterous. "You cannot be serious? She may be good but what can one girl do against a hoard of Orcs and Uruk-hai? Surely you must value her life more than any of your other Champions if she is as good as her reputation states?"_

"_You underestimate her. She is the greatest Champion that we have. And why does it matter? She will eventually meet Prince Legolas, we would have thought that saving his fathers life would save him from anymore grief." _

_The Valar knew they were right. But then it dawned on them that if the potion was as potent as they said then Buffy could easily mistake King Thranduil for prince Legolas. King Thranduil had the same fair hair as his son and eyes as blue as the ocean...just like Legolas. Oh, no. Those double crossing PTB's this is what they had in mind for Buffy all along. King Thranduil was a reserved man but he would not be immune to Buffy's fire. The same fire that his wife had... "You never intended to help us! You sent her there to win the war...for YOU! Do the lives of other Champions mean so little to you?" It finally dawned on them that if Buffy could convince King Thranduil to aid her in the war then Aragorn would not have to take the throne and King Thranduil would be the one to unite all the people's of middle earth. But that cannot be! The age of Man is upon them and it was time for the elves to depart from Middle Earth into the Grey Havens. That was how it was supposed to be._

"_Again, we say why does it matter? Good will win and that is that." The PTB knew this was the easy to win for them, it didn't matter if the Prince was an important player, or if Aragorn was to bring peace to all men. All that mattered was that there was a war to win and they would do anything for that victory. "She will not know the difference between Legolas and his father. She does not remember and neither does Legolas. And we do not intend for her to stay in your dimension forever, she is still needed here. We've already sent her on this mission for you and she will ensure us victory. Good will win, no matte what the cost. This will only result in a fling of sorts, she will not be able to love King Thranduil, for if memory serves me right, he has never taken on a lover after his wife died."_

_While the Valar and the PTB's were arguing over what should and should not have happened, the First was visited by Whistler with a letter regarding the upcoming battle in Middle-Earth. The First opened the parchment and began to read..._

We have information regarding the upcoming battles. We do not know who holds the ring but we do know that the one who recently defeated you plays a major role. Buffy Summers has been summoned to Middle-Earth to help tip the scales of the good. You know that she will win against anything you throw against her so there is no way Sauron will ever rule that dimension, however it does not mean it will have to be easy for her. She owes us, and you desire payback as well do you not? Our proposal is to distract her long enough for Sauron to strengthen his army to make for the greatest battle in the history of Middle-Earth. All we can tell you is that if you wouldn't mind paying a little visit to a King Thranduil of Mirkwood and make your decision from there. You must, however, wait until she is in the security of his Kingdom and then you may do what you wish, but you must not interfere in the war, only in the mind of Thranduil. If you disobey, you will be cast into the abyss of happy thoughts. Yes, it does exist. You will make him take her and love her, and when the time comes for her to meet the other players she will be so confused and devastated that she will wreak havoc unto Sauron's armies and you will watch how she crushes her opponents. But by the time she will return home, she will never be capable of love and she will be an empty shell. She will be a true soldier and she will finally realise that she will need us for guidance and everything else. She will not turn to anyone for help, only us. So you see why we are willing to grant you some parley, though you will not actually leave this place, you may enter Thranduil's dreams, do what you must but do not harm Buffy, let Sauron and his armies try to handle that. Whistler has already sent this same information to Saruman and he will guide you into Thranduil's mind with the palantir. With his help you will know where Thranduil is at all times. You must not fail or the consequences for you will be dire.

PTB

"_What in the hell?" The First was so confused that if he had a chair he would probably need to sit. "They want me, to help them? Are they nuts??? But then again, Ms. Summers does need to be taught her place. That do-gooder seems to be causing trouble on both sides. Mmh what to do, what to do..." The First really had no other choice but to help because the thought of being sent to the forsaken abyss of happiness sent shivers down it's spine. Imagine being surrounded by every living thing's happy thoughts were enough to cause the First to whimper. Those happy thoughts would fill you until you, become good. "No, no way am I gonna do that." He telepathically gave his answer to the Powers and with that his mind was linked to Saruman..._

'Why did I have to be sent to Rivendell. Aragorn and Lady Arwen would be together and I would have to bear witness to their blossoming love for each other. She was supposed to be mine. If only I had not read father's memoirs I would not have found out about my betrothal to the Evenstar and I would not have begun to hope for a chance with her. She is so beautiful, so gentle and any elf...or man would be lucky to have her love. But I loved her too late for it seems that Aragorn has taken her heart and she has taken his. I was too late...'

Last night, Legolas would have slept peacefully if not for the Terrible Trio bickering amongst them over who got first watch. He knew it was going to end up being he to take first watch, knowing those three he would have been helpless anyway. But he still would not have slept for he thought of his love for Arwen and his breaking heart. _'I have nothing to keep me here except for my friends and my father. The Kingdom will still have a King, I might as well let the call of the sea take me where I must go.'_

"Legolas, I said we are here." Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn exchanged looks of worry and a hint of amusement. Aragorn whispered to his brothers, "Maybe he's remembering that dream where he spoke of that woman that caused him that unfortunate accident." His brothers laughed out loud and only stopped when Legolas glared.

"What are you idiots laughing at now?" Legolas was in no mood at all, he had butterflies in his stomach and he had a nagging feeling that Arwen would be the first to greet them. He anticipated her welcome, imagined that it would be he instead of Aragorn that she kissed and whispered sweet nothings to.

"Lighten up Legolas, we were only reminded of that night when you were having a very entertaining dream about some woman who gave you pleasure, so much pleasure in fact, that you had an accident."

Legolas didn't remember any woman in his dreams nor of this 'accident' that they were talking about. It's been like that lately, he never remembered his dreams and he has forgotten many of the recent mornings. "I still don't know what you're talking about." And he led his horse to the stables.

"Sure, Legolas, whatever you say." They followed him into the stables and left their horses. On their way out, Aragorn was suddenly engulfed by hugs and butterfly kiss by Arwen.

"Ah, our eyes, our eyes. Elrohir I think I may have gone blind!" The twins began their teasing quickly earning them a smack on the head by both Arwen and Aragorn and a glare from Legolas. Arwen was not blind to the change in Legolas, he used to be so happy and care free. Now he was serious and seldom smiled. She sighed and led them into her fathers study. When Legolas was alone with Lord Elrond he explained the escape of Gollum and of his talk with Gandalf the Grey. Lord Elrond in turn, explained to him that Gandalf too paid him a visit and informed him that the One ring has indeed resurfaced and a council would be held in a few weeks time. In the mean time, he told Legolas to stay at least a few days before he returns home.

"Legolas, I know of the love that you harbour for my daughter. And though it pains me to say this, you must try to move on, you are needed in this war. Yes, you heard me war will be inevitable and Middle-Earth will fall to Sauron if Aragorn does not unite all the peoples of middle-earth. Arwen has already made a choice, even though you were betrothed, it was unfair of us to think that she would just obey, instead she followed her heart and has pledged herself to Aragorn. Galadriel has informed me that Arwen must stay with Aragorn and you must stay by his side if we are to win this war. You must put aside your feelings for her and stand by your friend, he cannot do this alone." Elrond saw the pain in the young prince's eyes but Legolas had to say strong.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, as you wish." Legolas bowed and was on his way out when Elrond put a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas, you misundertand. You must not do this because I wish it, you must do this because it is what you know you must do. The fate of Middle-Earth lies in many hands, but the fate of man is also in yours."

Legolas walked out of the study and was left to ponder with his thoughts.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood...

Buffy had been in Mirkwood for a week now and she was enjoying her time by hunting with Thranduil, she didn't want any formalities and insisted on being called 'just plain Buffy' and he followed her example by insisting that she call him Thranduil instead of that ridiculous nickname she gave him, 'King Dilly'. The way she smirked whenever she called him that made him suspect that it was an improper name for an anatomical part of the male species.

The elves were intrigued and taken aback by this sudden change of their King. He was a man feared by all, his wrath was usually unavoidable and he was very distrustful of man but since the arrival of this vivacious young, female was like a ray of sunshine in their Kingdom. And she was also of the race of men. Despite her strange way of speaking, her emotions would translate the meanings for her. They had not seen their King this pleasant since his beloved wife, Queen Laurevanya was alive and the birth of the Crown Prince Legolas. This warrior woman, was the only female that had managed to catch the King's eye. The whole court could see the way King Thranduil had her undivided attention, although she seems to be blinded by it, or so they think.

"Buffy, may I come in?" Thranduil had been haunted by a barrage of dreams of his the late queen, telling him it was time to move on, and that Buffy was the one to help him.

"Yeah, sure the door's unlocked." Buffy's heart was pounding, the more time she spent with Thranduil, the more she seemed to lust for him. She knew he had feelings for her, genuine 'I think I really like you in that way' kind of feelings. That's why she hadn't acted on her lust-filled daydreams of taking him in the middle of the forest.

"What is on your mind? You seem to have been thinking very hard." She was so close, he could almost smell her lust for him, it's been driving him mad since she came to stay in his Kingdom. If only he knew how approach her, it had been more than a thousand years since he's been with a woman. But her scent was driving him crazy, it happened every time he walked into a room. He knew she wanted him so what was keeping her at bay?

"Thranduil, I know you know that I know you know, you know? This wasn't supposed to happen, I know I was sent here to help you but I don't remember why, every time you're near me my brain turns to mush and I can't stop thinking about how much I want you. It's...it's just not me to be like this, I don't know what's happening..." Buffy was babbling like crazy and this made him think of how impossibly beautiful she was when she was nervous or as she called it 'fidgety babbling'. He was just trying to process what she was saying when it hit him; she admitted that she wanted him and she knew that he wanted her.

As Buffy continued pacing and babbling she didn't even notice that he was right behind her. She stopped when he grabbed her hand and her body immediately tensed. She could feel herself burning inside, _'I've felt this way before'_. Thranduil pulled her closer and put a hand on her chin. He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, he saw fire, he saw need, he saw what he felt. Then he kissed her.

Buffy's knees turned to jell-o and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She was really burning, in a good, very GOOD way. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that this was wrong. She pulled away but her eyes were still closed, she didn't want to look into his eyes again, she was afraid to loose herself in them again.

Thranduil was surprised that she pulled away and that she refused to look at him. He tried to approach her again but she just looked at him with tears in her eyes, and in them he saw so much hurt and disappointment, too much for someone so young. He tried to approach her once again, but she just ran out of the room with silver teardrops trailing behind her. He knew he had done nothing wrong, but the hurt in her eyes made his own heart constrict. "How much pain could she have endured to have felt so much hurt." He decided it would be best if he did not follow and Buffy was thankful that he didn't.

She was so confused by what happened, she wanted it, he wanted it, heck! They both wanted something to happen, but Buffy knew it was wrong because she didn't know how she felt about him, it was mainly lust but what she saw in his eyes were something more and that's what scared her the most. She hadn't loved anyone like that since Angel, and ever since the whole Angelus thing, she had been reluctant to trust anyone with her heart. Sure there were others but it was never deep enough, she wouldn't allow it.

It had been a week since that moment and Thranduil was beginning to get impatient. He saw the changes in Buffy, she'd been trying to open up to him but he needed her now. He needed to feel her body and to have her scent on him. Buffy could see that he was losing patience but she knew that this had to be the proper approach, she wasn't in a hurry but she was beginning to fall, slowly for Thranduil.

A few days later...

Buffy finally decided that it was time. She was ready and she was sure that this time it wouldn't hurt to try again...but she was wrong.

_FLASHBACK_

_Last night..._

"_Laurevanya, I have tried so hard, and yet she does not seem to notice. We have been talking but I do not know if she feels for me as I do her."_

"_My darling Thranduil, if she does not take notice of your advances, make her see what she is missing. Make her jealous, go find a nice young elf-maiden and show her the things that you would do to Buffy. She wants you, she's just afraid of being hurt again. And if she says no, she means to say yes."_

"_Yes, Laurevanya I will do just that."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Buffy was too busy thinking about what to say to Thranduil that when she entered his room she was caught totally off-guard by the scene before her. Thranduil was pounding one of the court ladies into the mattress. Buffy felt her heart break, she was just beginning to trust him and he does this. Buffy ran out of the room and ran into the forest.

Legolas was almost home, he was glad to have left when he did, he couldn't stand to see Arwen and Aragorn making 'cow-eyes' at each other day in and day out. He spent most of his time training with the twins and talking with Lord Elrond.

Thranduil knew he succeeded but he didn't expect Buffy to run, he thought she would've stayed and cried long enough for him to catch her unawares, now he would have to run after her. But he knew where she would go, it was the same place they would rest after a day of hunting or as she called it 'slayage'. He quickly dressed and ran after Buffy, knowing it was now or never leaving a very satisfied and confused elf-maiden in his bed.

When he finally caught up to her, she was leaning against the tree and was hysterically crying. Her white gown had a wet patch and he could just make out her bosom. She turned around and slapped him so hard that the sound of the slap echoed in the silent forest.

"How...dare...you! I can't believe I almost convinced myself that I was falling for you." Buffy was still in her tears and it was taking a lot out of her.

Thranduil smiled. Laurevanya was right, it worked now all he had to do was take her and she would be his. "I only wanted you to see what I could give you."

Buffy couldn't believe how smug and confident he was. "Don't you dare come near me! Just...please just leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that Buffy, you are mine, you belong to me and I will make you mine." He almost growled the last few words. He was so hard that it almost hurt for him to be so close to her without touching her.

But that didn't stop him. He pushed Buffy into the tree and ripped her gown. She was fighting him but she was too tired emotionally and mentally, that didn't stop her from trying. "Thranduil let me go, please stop! Don't do this!" He entered her with such force that he had to put a hand over her mouth. She was so hot and so tight that he nearly finished but he wanted to make it last as long as he could. He pushed Buffy into the ground and held both of her hands above her head. He stuffed his tunic into her mouth to keep her from screaming but she still tried. Buffy was choking back the tears and screamed until Thranduil gagged her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What happened to the Thranduil that she almost fell in love with, the one she trusted, the one that she called friend.

"Oh, you are so pretty when you cry, do you know that?" He never felt so complete and whole, she was perfect for him and by the Valar she felt so good. He ripped off the rest of her gown until she was completely naked.

Legolas couldn't believe his eyes, what was his father doing to that poor woman?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thranduil let me go, please stop! Don't do this!" Legolas couldn't believe what he just heard. He jumped off his horse and ran to the screaming, and there he saw something he never thought he would come across. His father was raping the poor woman. She was begging him to stop but he just pushed her into the ground. And his father was enjoying himself. He didn't stop running until he reached them._

_END FLASHBACK_

Thranduil felt himself being pulled of and when he turned to see the intruder, he was quickly pushed aside. And then he looked up and saw Legolas covering Buffy with his cloak and carrying her onto his horse. "Legolas, put her down, we were just having fun, weren't we my love?" He turned to Buffy but she refused to look at him, she just looked down at the horse and ignored him.

Legolas was seething with anger, how could his father talk to her like that after what he had done. "Don't come near her or I swear to mother that I will kill you myself." And with that he walked off while Buffy was on the horse.

"Don't you take her away from me, she is mine." Thranduil ran after them and swung at Legolas, but Legolas just jumped on the horse and galloped into the kingdom. He carried, what was her name, Buffy into his room and called for guards to stay outside her room and to have no-one but Thoron and Mirdan and himself to attend to her. The guards were stunned to see the beautiful and vibrant young woman bruised and naked, blood running down her legs and almost lifeless in Prince Legolas' arms. But they were shocked to see King Thranduil dishevelled and fuming.

"Legolas, where is she? I need to speak with Buffy."

Thranduil was going to have her and no-one would stand in his way.

"I told you, you are not to come near hear you have disgraced yourself enough, don't make a scene here."

Legolas was so disgusted with his father's behaviour, he knew his father was an arrogant, ill-tempered old fool but to stoop this low was enough to make the Wild-men more civil than him.

Just then Mirdan and Thoron walked up to them. They both smelled Buffy's scent and...blood? On Thraduil, they didn't want to believe it but the evidence was there. They could just see into Legolas' as the door was ajar, in the room was a very small woman, rocking back and forth with her knees on up to her chin and blood on her legs. She had bruised lips and wrists. Her hair was tangled with a few twigs and leaves stuck in them.

Buffy couldn't speak she was just so shocked that she completely shut herself down. She wasn't even aware of the commotion outside of the room that she was in.

"You had no right to do this. What did she do to deserve this Thranduil?" demanded Thoron. Although he wasn't particularly fond of Buffy when she first arrived, she had grown on him and they soon became friends.

"I can see why you would want her, she is desirable isn't she, my son? But you will not touch her she is mine and mine alone. What I do is my business. She was sent to me she said so herself, and so did Laurevanya." At this statement Legolas lost all control he had. He punched Thranduil, "You will not blame this on my mother. Mother would never approve of this." Suddenly a ghostly figure emerged behind his father. It couldn't be she's dead.

"Oh, but it could my little Greenleaf."

"Who are you, you're not my mother. My mother is dead."

"Legolas, my darling little boy, of course it's me. And I simply told your father to take what was his. It was his right after all, that little tramp was leading him on."

Just then Buffy emerged wrapped in linen. "I know who you are. I beat you. You shouldn't be here."

Then, the First changed into Buffy and walked upto her and sized her up. "He did a pretty good number on you. Don't deny it. You always liked your men a little on the rough side."

Buffy didn't even look into her eyes but she spoke to her, "I beat you once I can do it again."

"You think that this was my plan?" The First chuckled and changed back into Legolas' mother. "Thranduil you have done me proud." And she turned to Buffy, "You think you know who you are, you haven't even begun." Just before the First disappeared it walked up to Thranduil and whispered into his ears, "Now, I release you from this spell." Suddenly Thranduil looked into Buffy's eyes and cried.

Buffy just walked up to Legolas and hugged him. She thanked him and walked into his room, she didn't want to let the First win, she was going to fight back, wasn't going to let the First see how hurt she'd been. So, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Mirdan, Thoron and Legolas were speechless. Thranduil was under a spell that forced him to believe that what he was doing was right. He still loved Buffy but he knew now that she would never forgive him. He picked himself off the ground and walked towards his chambers.

His two most trusted friends were disgusted with him and his own son couldn't look at him. Thranduil was at his wits end, he knew the only way to end this torment was to finish it all.

Buffy forced herself to stand up, she knew that Thranduil was probably gonna kill himself, with what he did to her. The guilt would have been too much for him. She ran out of the room and saw Legolas, Mirdan and Thoron were still in the same spot where she last saw them. "Where is Thranduil?"

"My father is in his chambers, why?"

"I know he didn't mean to do it, but he probably can't handle the guilt." She ran to Thranduil's room, and she saw he was ready to plunge a dagger into his chest.

"Thranduil stop!"

Thranduil was so close, but he heard Buffy tell him to stop. He had tears running down his face, "You know, that's the second time you told me to stop, but this time I actually listened." He laughed a meaningless laugh and his laugh slowly turned into sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy, I love you I would never hurt you."

"I know, it's okay, it wasn't you."

Legolas walked in followed by Thoron and Mirdan and were surprised by what they saw. Buffy was comforting his father and she was forgiving him.

Buffy saw the baffled expression on their faces, "I'm okay you guys, it really wasn't his fault. That thing you saw is called the First Evil. In my home world, my friends and I defeated his army, it doesn't have solid form but it can take form of anyone that is dead. It manipulates you into doing things you don't want to."

Her last words were merely whispered but it was enough for the elves to hear.

"Thranduil, I know you didn't mean to hurt me but, I don't think I can stay here anymore. I hope you understand."

Thranduil looked into her eyes, she saw he wanted to protest against it, but she also saw acceptance and sadness. He just nodded, stood up and hugged his son.

TBC


	5. Rude Awakening

DREAM LOVERS Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and yeah you're right about the rating. About the story, could you guys help with the 'polishing' cause I'm a novice writer and this is my first story so if you see any mistakes please outline it for me and I hope that when I finish the story I'd be able to put the finishing touches that you guys could help me with. As for the story line, well, things go from bad to worse for Thranduil and the First is gone. I'm going to try and focus on the actual LOTR story line but it's been a while since I've watched part 1&2. Could you guys suggest Buffy's interaction with the characters? This isn't gonna be easy, I know, but I could use all the help I can get.

CHAPTER 5

RUDE AWAKENING

"Well, that went better than I had hoped." The First was pleased with itself, seeing the slayer's hopes for love shattered. And her tears, oh her tears, it was beautiful sight to see. He was thankful for Saruman's help, he wouldn't have been able to take form if it weren't for that wizard. Even if it was only a projected image of him, it was worth it. Despite having finished it's job, the First knew that the PTB's would not be happy about revealing itself to Buffy. Though she would not know whom the First worked for, he broke part of the agreement. Buffy was not meant to be hurt physically, just emotionally. "Whatever happens now, at least I've had my revenge, the Power's can stick it where the sun don't shine."

All the while, the First was telepathically linked to Sauron, and he bore witness to the events leading to Buffy's rape and the half-attempt at suicide of Thranduil. Sauron was disappointed when Thranduil was stopped but he was glad to have seen the distraught king suffer. Sauron knew that his master would not last long, so with whatever time they had left, they schemed for the downfall of the major players in the upcoming war. While physically they were strong, it was decided that the war that would most likely ensure their victory would be an emotional one and to do this, they would have to use the palantir to enter Legolas and Buffy's dreams...

Meanwhile in Mirkwood...

Buffy spent the next day trying to spend as much time as she could with Thranduil. They didn't talk they just sat in the same room and cried silent tears.

When evening came, Buffy left Thranduil. He then walked to his desk and pulled out one of his most prized possessions, his journal.

'What have I done? She can't even look me in the eye let alone speak to me. She is right though; maybe it would be best if she left. I could send her to Rivendell when Legolas returns for the Council, and maybe it would give her enough time to heal and in time, to forgive me. She says she forgives me, but I can see it in her eyes that in heart she will never forgive what I have done.'

Legolas was sure to keep an eye on Buffy; he was surprised that she had forgiven his father so easily after what had happened. Although he didn't realise it until now, there was something familiar about her, he first felt it when he carried her onto his horse. The way the touch of her skin burned him in all the right places. 'No wonder my father wanted her so badly. If she could inflict such desires with a single touch.' But he could not afford to think like that, there were more pressing matters at hand. He would have to return with Buffy to Rivendell, and again he would see Arwen and Aragon together, it was something he was not looking forward to.

THE CHAMBER OF LIGHT

The PTB's were having a secret meeting they discussed the First's punishment for revealing itself to Buffy. What happened to Buffy did not concern them much they knew it would at least ensure that the first stage of their plan was done. Buffy would not allow herself to trust anyone with her heart and soon she would not let herself to believe in love. Soon, she would be theirs, in heart and mind.

The First was sent to the Abyss of Happiness. There it would be locked up and never allowed to leave. "Think unhappy thoughts, maiming, torture, Buffy's rape, killing people anything to get these stupid happy thoughts out!" The First was bombarded with images of love, puppies and everything nice. Since he was ceremonially dumped into this place, his link with Sauron was gone and he was beginning to feel his powers of 'evilness' slowly disappear. "It was an accident, honest! It won't happen again please I won't make him hurt her like that. No, not the babies anything but the gurgling little babies...noooooooo...."

And the First was consumed tortuously fed happy thoughts, and it would stay that way for all eternity.

It has been a week since that unfortunate day, Buffy still spent time with Thranduil, and she finally began to speak to him but only to say that she has forgiven him, though she cannot forget what he had done. Legolas found out all he could about Buffy from Mirdan and Thoron and was surprised that she had affected everyone the way she did. Apparently, almost everyone had taken a liking to her due to her vibrant personality and kindness. They told him of how she single-handedly fought 30 orcs and eventually saved their lives as well as his fathers. He couldn't believe that such the Buffy he knows was a warrior and so full of life. 'I hope she finds herself again in Rivendell.' Legolas was more than happy to help her after all he owed her his father's life and the gratitude of the elves in his kingdom for keeping them safe.

It was time to go and Thranduil knew she would be gone a while and quite possibly never want to return. So he offered to escort Buffy and Legolas along with Mirdan and Thoron to the edge of his kingdom. Mirdan, Thoron and Legolas reluctantly agreed but his reason was that he needed to make sure she would be alright for her safety weighed heavily on his mind. But he also had a hidden agenda, he really wanted to say goodbye to Buffy and his son properly, for he decided the night before that he would leave Middle-Earth. It was time for him to go, and it was the only way he could ensure that he wouldn't hurt her again. He would not leave right away, he would wait until the end of the war and until he is assured that the lives of his people would be safe.

When they finally arrived in Rivendell Lord Elrond greeted them. Aragorn was not present, apparently he was sent to fetch four hobbits to attend the Council upon Gandalf's request and Arwen and her brothers were leading a scout party to keep a lookout for Aragorn and his companions. To say that they were intrigued that the Mirkwood elves were travelling with a daughter of man was an understatement. They knew of the Wood Elves' reputation, they were not trusting towards most other races in Middle-Earth, most especially that of the race of Men.

Buffy never made eye contact with anyone, she was too tired and wasn't up for interrogation. She wasn't deaf; she knew that she was the topic of the day. As Buffy and her Elvin companions were lead to the hall, Elrond noticed how unhappy the young woman was. And throughout dinner, she barely touched her food. When the dinner was over and they retired to their rooms, Elrond asked Legolas to stay behind and lead him away to the courtyard. He bombarded him with question after question. Legolas told him of what he witnessed and of her status as a warrior.

"But why would your father do such a thing?" asked Elrond. Now he understood where Buffy's unhappiness came from.

"I do not know why, but I know I won't let my father harm her again. I owe her that much after what she has done for my father and for keeping our kingdom safe."

Just as they were about to continue their discussion, they saw Arwen running up to them carrying what looked like a child.

"Father, I caught up to Estel and his companions, Sauron sent his ring-wraiths after them. This one was wounded by a Morgul blade."

Elrond quickly took Frodo to Gandalf's room and laid him down on the bed. As they worked their magic and healed him, Arwen and Legolas stood outside the room and waited. Legolas tried to avoid standing so close to Arwen but she kept trying to start a conversation with him. He tried his best to answer her questions formally without sounding rude, his wounds still refused to heal and he was finding it very difficult to hide his pain. Arwen on the other hand was losing her patience, 'Why did it have to be this way. I love him like a brother, nothing more and yet he persists on dwelling on what he feels for me. I have to make him stop brooding whenever I'm around, we cannot tarry. The shadow grows and the fate of Middle-Earth hangs by a thread. Legolas and I must stand by Aragorn if they are to succeed. And to do that would mean spending a lot of time together. '

"Legolas, I know how you feel about me. I love you too but only as a brother and I cannot see you in any other light. I know this must hurt you but you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself, it wouldn't do any of us any good. I am sorry that I do not share the same feelings as you but you know what hangs on the line. My love and your friendship with Aragorn is the only hope that we have for victory." Arwen tried her best to approach Legolas without causing too much strain on the already very awkward moment.

Legolas sighed and simply replied, "I know. And I am doing the best that I can." And he walked off to try and clear his mind, and if possible to stop him from shedding tears that he kept bottled up for so long. He knew Arwen was right, and he would have to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Don't think too hard, unless you want your face to be a permanent frown." Legolas turned to see whom the voice belonged to and was surprised to see Buffy sitting in the courtyard.

Buffy saw his reaction, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. I've been watching you for a while now and I recognize that expression on your face. But seeing as your not capable of forming any words right now, I should probably go."

The only reason Legolas was surprised was because of how stunningly beautiful she was in the moonlight. And the way she hid herself so well in the shadows, it was almost like she belonged there, he smiled at her and he saw that she smiled back. It took a while for him to process what she said and just as she got up from her seat, "Forgive me, Buffy. I was not expecting our first conversation to be so..."

"I know, so gloom and doom."

He tried to understand what her words meant only to have his train of thought broken by what sounded like a giggle.

"I forgot you're not accustomed to Buffy-speak. What I meant to say was you didn't want to have to start a conversation about hurt and sadness and pain. So let's make with the proper intro's and hopefully get past the awkward stage okay?"

Legolas couldn't help but smile again, so this is the Buffy that Mirdan and Thoron held in such high regard. "Yes, I would like that very much. But before we begin with the uh...intro's. I have already heard much about you. Everyone in the kingdom talks about your exploits and of the time you spent with my father." He whispered the last word and looked away from Buffy.

"Legolas don't worry about me I really am okay now. It wasn't his fault, that thing that was controlling him is pretty unavoidable. It hates me with a passion and I guess after defeating it, I was due for some payback. And your father really is a good guy, he wasn't himself and I know he wouldn't have done it deliberately."

Buffy could see that Legolas was avoiding her eyes as if to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay, enough with the drama Lego-boy. My name's Buffy Summers I'm a Vampire Slayer. Before you interrupt me let me tell you my whole life story since I have no one else to talk to. See, a Vampire Slayer's story begins like this: one girl in all the world..."

Buffy opened up to him, although she didn't understand why she would trust him after what happened to her. She couldn't understand what drove her to divulge everything about her, from being called, to meeting Angel, to Dawn and even about her death. She didn't even go into this much detail when she spent time with the other elves in Mirkwood. But despite all of this, it somehow felt right to trust him and to be near him. Not to mention that he's way hotter than his dad. Sure he was a carbon copy but where Thranduil was serious and reserved, Legolas had a certain mischievous twinkle in his eyes and was oozing 'sex-on-a-stick'. He tried too hard to hide his feelings and he wasn't as intimidating as his father. Buffy was finding it hard to concentrate on her life story when every time she would look at Legolas, he was looking deeply into her eyes, as if he could see into her soul.

Legolas was fascinated by her story, he had never known that such hurt could be experienced quite the way Buffy has. She lost her first mentor and gained another one who became like a father to her. Her real father was never there for her and her sister, her mother is dead, she sent had to kill her lover who killed and tortured her friends and she almost fell in love with his father.

When she finished her story, he tried not to look surprised but his mouth refused to cooperate.

"You know, by my standards of the surprised look on anyone's faces whenever they hear my life story, you're doing what I'd call, 'fish-out-of-water'. You'd better close your mouth Legs, I see quite a few bugs on their way here." She leaned over and placed her hand on his chin to close his mouth, but she nearly yelped when he grabbed her wrist and grinned at her.

They just stared at each other and burst into laughter. In the distance, Arwen was grinning too, for it seemed that Legolas has found a cure for his love sickness, and it came in the form of a girl named Buffy.

In the shadows, there was also another who bore witness to the interaction between Legolas and Buffy. "Good night kids, I'll be seeing you in your dreams tonight Buffy..."

After a few hours of getting to know each other, Legolas and Buffy parted ways to retire to their rooms.

Buffy didn't expect to like Legolas so much, I mean after everything that happened to her, she expected to make a vow of celibacy for the next decade. And her trust issues flew out the window. It didn't bother Buffy so much as it should, but there was something in Legolas that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was instant attraction not just in a physical sense but also emotionally. She closed her heavy-lidded eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

"Whistler? What do you want and why do you care?"

Whistler saw what happened to Buffy, he felt so bad for her and he wasn't proud of the way the PTB's neglected her when she needed help. But he was ordered to stay away from her until it was time for him to guide her with her mission. It seems that part of her mission was complete, she caused a spark of hope to stir in Legolas and soon the war would come and she would have to be ready.

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase, no more 'cryptic guy'. You've done good with Legolas, trusting him the way you did must've done you good, anyway the Valar wanted a word with you, privately. I'm not actually supposed to be here but the Valar said it was an emergency. So just wait here a few seconds." In the blink of an eye, Whistler disappeared.

Suddenly, Buffy was in a white room with no windows and doors and she wasn't alone in the room. She couldn't see anything but she could feel a presence in the room.

"My dear child, what has been done to you cannot be undone but we offer you guidance and help that the Powers are not willing to give you." It was the Valar's turn to make a move. They'd been waiting for a chance to speak to Buffy but they were not given permission to. It was only by the intervention of Whistler for he too was not allowed to give proper guidance to Buffy.

"Er, right. Wait how do I know I can trust you guys? You might be working for those pain-in-my-ass Powers."

"No child, we work with them not for them. We are the Valar we are the equivalent to the Powers in this dimension. We mean you no harm. We are simply here to help you with your mission. You have the right to know what is fully expected of you."

"No, I don't need to know any of this, Whistler already told me what I had to do. Help Leggy, fight in the war. The sooner I finish, the sooner I can go home."

"But you were not told the full story. We sent for a Champion who would help Prince Legolas to find hope and possibly love in order to remain here in Middle-Earth. He's heartbroken, he was betrothed to Lady Arwen but she fell in love with his friend Aragorn. These three play a big part in winning the war. Aragorn is the last heir of Isildur and the only one who can unite all men to fight against the war. He cannot have the strength or courage that is needed if Prince Legolas leaves him. And Arwen would be at a loss and would blame herself for Legolas' departure for he is like a brother to her. She must remain strong for Aragorn and so must Legolas. The Powers were not concerned about such things, the only reason why they agreed for you to help our Champions is because they wanted you to win this war for them, you were their best female Champion but you were not the most obedient. We only found out recently of their other plans for the First. But the First has been imprisoned and there are no means of escape unless the Powers wish it."

Buffy was pissed as hell, "I knew it! The First wouldn't have been able to pull off a stunt like that without some help. But why would they do that to me? Sure I don't like them and they don't like me, we have a love-hate relationship but what did I do to deserve something that bad? I do my job and Buffy saves the day, isn't that enough for them to be grateful for?"

"I am sorry for how they treat you. That is why we are here to help you beat them at their own game. We encourage you to defy them and one way you can do that is to allow yourself to be loved by Prince Legolas, your reward, if you choose to accept our offer will be one that not even the Powers can offer to you. We cannot tell you what it is yet until you make a decision about our offer. You'll know the rest when one of our own will show in your dreams. We need your help Buffy and we do not wish to exploit your gifts, but we cannot risk losing our future Champions and the war. If Sauron gets hold of his ring, he will not stop at the destruction of this dimension, he will destroy everything in his past. Especially now that his master, the First Evil has disappeared, he has a vendetta against you. The Powers gave the First permission to help them work against you they wanted you to submit to their every whim. You have proven yourself a worthy ally but they wanted to take credit for all the good that you've done."

"Now, I know why I hated them in the first place. They're as stupid as the Watcher's Council. I only fight because I have to. It's always life or death for me, and sure I don't have time for love and stuff but I still have so many things I want to do with my life, I just don't know where to begin or what to do exactly. And I guess this is one of those 'damned if I do, damned if I don't' situations huh?"

"Yes, it is." The Valar knew that they didn't have much time before the barrier they put up in Buffy's dream would start to disappear. "We also know for a fact that Sauron plans to enter your dreams along with Prince Legolas' with the help of his aide the White Wizard Saruman. We do not know of any ways to keep both of you protected, you must be prepared. Do not believe your dreams, whether you believe it to be prophetic. Rely on your instinct. Let the Slayer side of you take over from time to time, to ensure your survival. Do not be afraid of the darkness from which your powers come from, it will keep you safe from pull of the ring. The dark powers in you are limited to two basic functions; to protect yourself and those you care for."

There was a moment of silence while Buffy was considering their offer. 'Hmm, to fight for my life and my friends and family against the Powers forever or to fight for my life and the lives of a whole bunch of people I don't even know, I can't fight them forever but at least I can try to beat them at their own game. On the one plus side, Dawnie and Willow have an army of Slayers to protect them... "As long as I get to kill a whole bunch of evil things and get home in one piece, you got yourself a deal, oh and of course, if I do and I repeat if I DO, fall in love with Lego-blocks, you have to find a way for us to be together, I'm not usually one for the 'happily ever after' notion but I'm not planning on being and old maid." 'Whoa, where did that come from? Legolas? Well, it could be worse.'

The Valar were very pleased with her acceptance of their offer. "It is done." And with a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightening, Buffy shielded her eyes only to realise she was awake and Legolas was standing in her doorway with a food tray.

"Good morning Lego-locks. What's the what?" Buffy was feeling pretty good, she had a mission and she intended to do it well. And she guessed that Legolas seemed like a pretty okay guy, for an elf of course.

"Good morning. I have brought you breakfast, I was hoping you could join me outside, it is a beautiful morning do you not agree?" Legolas was just as cheerful as Buffy he hadn't felt so alive since, well since he first fell in love with Arwen. And he had a great time last night he's never met anyone so interesting as Buffy. He still felt a bit awkward since his father still probably loves Buffy but at least she does not feel the same for him.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping for breakfast in bed. Sit, and bring the munchies over." Buffy wasn't planning on jumping him right away she really liked him and was willing to start of as friends, or at least until he makes the first move.

Legolas didn't know what to do he didn't want think it appropriate for them to be in the same bed, alone and eating breakfast. But then again, he would be ALONE with Buffy, on a BED sharing a meal. He grinned at her and sat next to her.

"So..."

"So..."

They said simultaneously. Legolas looked at Buffy and smiled. He was about to say something when they heard a commotion outside.

"Samwise Gamgee, sit still you are injured." Gandalf was fussing over the little hobbit like a hen. "Do not worry for Frodo is well, but don't even think about going to him, he is not well enough to receive visitors. But you may talk with Bilbo, he has just come back from exploring the waterfalls."

Sam followed by Merry and Pippin all hurried of to find Frodo's uncle, but were immediately stopped by two dark-haired elves with stern gazes locked on the little hobbits. "We cannot allow you to wander around smelling the way you do!" exclaimed Elrohir.

Elladan added, "'Tis bad enough that our brother smells as bad as you four. Come we shall take you to the bathing pool."

The twins exchanged a look then hauled off the unsuspecting hobbits to whatever latest prank they came up with.

Arwen walked up to Aragorn and kissed him lightly on the lips and giggled. "My brothers are right, you may need a bath yourself."

Aragorn raised both eyebrows and smiled seductively. "Only if you will join me." That earned him a smack over the head from Arwen and a glare from Gandalf.

Buffy and Legolas came out of the room a few minutes later and talked a little bit more about themselves. Legolas was not at all insulted by the many nick names that Buffy had given him, he had actually taken a liking to 'Leggo' although he was not quite sure as to why. He was enjoying her company immensely, and for a brief moment he realised that all the time he had spent with Buffy, he hadn't even thought about Arwen.

Buffy didn't even take in her surroundings she was too busy ogling at Leggo and his hotness. He wasn't talkative just observant. But Buffy liked the way his eyes did all the smiling for him. They were walking through the surrounding forest when four little...children with...big feet ran into them all fully dressed but drenched from head to toe.

It was like a domino, Pippin bumped into Sam who fell on Merry who tripped Legolas and landed on Buffy. The four hobbits murmured their apologies leaving Legolas was on top of Buffy missionary style. Buffy could hear her heartbeat pounding like crashing waves against his chest. Oh, God he smells like freshly baked choc-chip cookies and fresh morning dew. And his lips look so yummy. Hell, he's yummy altogether.' She unconsciously licked her lips and surprisingly so did he.

'Sweet Elbereth, if I don't get off of her soon, I might be forced to kiss her until we run out of air.'

Buffy leaned in closer and closed her eyes Legolas too closed his eyes anticipating for her kiss. 'So close' they both thought but just as their lips closed in on each other, Legolas was yanked off of Buffy and his blue eyes met his fathers.

TBC


	6. Warnings and The Fellowship

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. PRETTY PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm sticking to the rating cause their ain't gonna be more of those type of scenes, the things to watch out for is mainly language, mild sexual references and violence.

Special thanks to those who left reviews keep 'em comin':

True Maven 

**Sony Tacheka Gemkuna**

**Chancing faith**

**Evilelvengoddess**

**Scruffybunny**

**BuffyandDracoLover**

**Moonbunny77**

**S.mary**

**DarkAngelMali**

**Rainlily**

**Geminia**

**Jade Elise**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**

**liit06**

CHAPTER 6

WARNINGS AND THE FELLOWSHIP

_FLASHBACK_

_Thranduil personally escorted Mirdan his son and Buffy to the edge of their kingdom. His heart was breaking every minute that they drew closer to the edge of the Kingdom of Mirkwood he rode up to Buffy and stopped her._

"_I bid you fare thee well. I... I wish I could undo what was done but I cannot," he was trying to keep his composure but when he looked Buffy in the eyes, he jumped off his horse, pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Please say you forgive me like you mean it, say you'll come back and that one day you'll love me in return. Give me another chance please just say you'll love me too. I can't bear to lose you like this...please..."_

_Buffy wasn't prepared for his declaration and apparently neither was her companions. Legolas was shifting uncomfortably on his steed and Mirdan suddenly found the ground interesting. _

"_I'm sorry but you know I can't stay here with you, after everything else that's happened...it's just getting harder for the both of us. You know as well as I do that we can never have the friendship that we once had and I don't think I can trust you as much as I did before. I'm sorry but that's the truth._

_Thranduil tearfully gazed into her eyes and saw that she held no emotion he realised that it would be useless to try and make her stay with him. 'I will see you again, I won't, can't leave you ever.' He buried his face in her hair and let her scent fill his senses. Then he took her hand, kissed it and walked towards Legolas._

_Legolas saw his father approach and jumped off his steed. "My son, I bid you well on this journey. Guard her with your life she is worth more to me than all the treasures in this world."_

_He looked from his father to Buffy and nodded._

_Thranduil climbed back on his horse and watched them ride off. 'I will never see you again...' He couldn't leave her behind, he was hopelessly in love and he did not want to give her up. He would follow her to his death yes he would willingly lay down his life for her if only she could see how much he was willing to sacrifice for her but he had to let her go._

_That night, Whistler, sent by the Powers with a message for Thranduil, came to him in the form of a dream. The Oracles had a premonition that Legolas and Buffy were to fall in love in Rivendell and their souls would be bound for eternity. The Oracles warned the PTB's that if that were to happen, Buffy's life and soul would also be bound to Middle-Earth, and in turn would mean that the Powers would lose their right to call Buffy their Champion. She would become the Champion of the Valar. The Powers could not lose her she was too valuable an asset for them. So they sent Whistler to Thranduil along with a dream that showed Legolas and Buffy making love and concocted a lie. The Powers didn't fully trust the balance demon so they fabricated extra information to add to the Oracles' warnings._

_In the distance, Thranduil heard them. Their cries of pleasure and the smell of sex in the air were suffocating him. He tried to run away, tried to drown out their screams but it wouldn't go away. He ran out of the woods only to find a strangely dressed man standing in front of him._

"_Who are you?" asked Thranduil._

"_I've been sent to give you a message. Let's just say, it's a warning from some friends. I can make the noises disappear but I can't stop it from happening...only you have the power to do that."_

"_What are you saying?" Thranduil wanted to drown out the noise but he could still hear them._

"_I'm saying that this dream of yours will happen soon if you don't go to Rivendell. The woman you love and your son are gonna get it on, and this time she's a willing participant."_

_Whistler saw Thranduil smile, not the reaction he was going for..._

"_I knew it, it is only natural for her to want my son, and Legolas takes after his father after all. She misses me and is looking for comfort while I am not there. Yes, I shall go to her tomorrow and instead of Legolas she would be with me and I have no worries about my son, after all he is in love with Arwen and he has been for many years." _

'_Who is this guy kidding?' Whistler thought this guy must be stupid or insane. _

"_Yeah he loves Arwen but she's in love with someone else, that does not concern me, he still loves her too much to even notice Buffy."_

"_Oh, see that's where you're wrong. She's falling for him and he's beginning to see the wonder that is Buffy."_

"_That's not possible! He loves Arwen and he knows I love Buffy, my son would not do that to me!" growled Thranduil._

"_No, I cannot allow that to happen she belongs with me." Thranduil never expected this from Legolas, his own son. Thranduil would rather disown his son before he let him take Buffy from him._

"_Good, coz if you don't stop them, that's not the worst thing that could happen." _

"_And what would that be?"_

"_If those two kids get together, they'd be bound for life. Body and soul."_

"_Binding can only be done if they intend to marry and if they lo..." he came to a realisation that he could not and did not want to believe._

_Whistler saw Thranduil's reaction. He knew he didn't have to say anything and just as he was about to leave, the Powers spoke to him, "You have a job to do, so do it!" Whistler winced at the thought of disobeying the Powers. After the First's punishment he wasn't exactly thrilled to go against their orders._

"_Yep, what you're thinking is currently on the way, like I said they're falling for each other right now as we speak, they're not fully aware of their feelings for each other but their souls have found their mates. Buffy not only has the hots for your son buddy-boy but she's falling for him too. And vice-versa. So if you don't leave you're gonna lose them both forever."_

'_Both of them?' Thranduil was confused, how could he lose Legolas and Buffy?_

_Whistler could see the questioning look in Thranduil's eyes. "You heard right, when the war comes Legolas will die protecting Buffy and she would be so grief-stricken that she's gonna throw herself into the battle and die fighting. Your friends hope that you use this information wisely and save the ones you love from this fate. You have to stop them from getting too close. And to do that you have to tell them what I just told you. Go to Rivendell, but as soon as you've relayed this message to them you have to leave them alone, they'll figure it out and stay away from each other so you don't have to worry about losing her to your son and if Buffy asks who it's from, tell her to remember the white room and that you don't know anything else."_

_Thranduil suddenly awoke from his dream and decided to leave that very night... _

_END FLASHBACK_

Buffy got up and saw Legolas and Thranduil were in the middle of a glaring contest. _'Oh shit! Way to go Buffy not only did you miss out on some elf smoochies you officially have a personal bodyguard/stalker.'_ Buffy stood between the two elves before turning to Thranduil.

Thranduil stepped back and took a deep breath. He began to speak ignoring the anger and hurt caused by what he saw just seconds before. "I have been given a warning concerning you both. I don't have much time so don't interrupt me." 'She looks so unbearably beautiful and her arousal...this isn't the time to be thinking such things. Concentrate on your mission and she'll be yours...'

"Well?" asked Buffy impatiently.

"Buffy, do you remember the white room?"

Buffy nodded and wondered how Thranduil found out about that, unless the Valar themselves told him.

"Is this message from them?"

"Yes, it is. And this is for you both. I have been warned that should you continue this...this closeness with each other, it would be the death of you both and I cannot and will not let that happen. If you persist in falling in love with each other Legolas will die in the war protecting you Buffy and you will soon follow. It pains me to know that you will care for my son in a way that I could only wish for myself. If you allow yourselves to submit to your feelings you will not survive..."

Legolas was listening intently to his father and he knew he had to sacrifice love, once again for duty and also for their survival. But Buffy didn't want to believe it, 'The Valar promised me, they promised me...'

"They promised me," she whispered to herself.

Legolas and Thranduil turned to look at her with confused looks. Buffy knew they must've heard her.

"I...I have to go yeah I have to go do that thing that someone...it was nice to see you again..."

Buffy ran off followed quickly by Legolas. Thranduil was beaming inside he mentally thanked whoever his 'friends' were. He was confident that whatever feelings Buffy and Legolas had for each other would not continue to flourish, he mounted his steed and rode off into the woods.

Buffy locked herself into her room and flung herself on the bed. She needed peace and quiet she had to understand why the Valar would go back on their word. And why the messenger was the messenger Thranduil it was weird enough that he caught Legolas and her 'almost' kiss, but he was made aware of their feelings for each other. Buffy was shocked to know that Legolas actually felt something more than friendship for her, and she was glad it wasn't just lust. She was confused beyond words and just wanted the whole world to go away. Her peace didn't last long...

"Buffy, may I come in?"

"No, go away!"

"Buffy, it's Legolas. Please I would like to talk to you."

"I don't have anything nice to say about your father or about what happened."

Legolas was not going to give up he was known to be as stubborn as a dwarf. He forced open the door to find Buffy under the covers with a pillow on her head. He walked over to her and pulled back the covers, he then proceeded to remove the pillow only to find that she would not let go.

Buffy muffled under the pillow, "What part of go away didn't you understand? Leave me alone please, and this is the last time I will ask you nicely."

He pulled off the covers and took off the pillow. He reached out to push a stray strand of her off her face but she got off the bed and walked out of the room. Legolas knew that he shouldn't push her further for fear that he might lose her, even if just as a friend.

Meanwhile...

The Valar were not aware of what had happened because the Powers put a silencing charm around Buffy, Legolas and Thranduil during his visit.

Back to Buffy...

She kept walking until she reached the gardens. There she saw the moon shining brightly. She was walking while looking up at the moon not even taking notice of the four hobbits lying on the grass stargazing, until she tripped and fell on one of them.

"Ooof. What the..." she looked down to see a pair of the biggest bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Buffy freaked and screamed, and the little person screamed back. They screamed until three other little people pushed her off and surrounded her.

She got over her shock and stood up and apologized, "Sorry kids, didn't see you there. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's dangerous to be out at night without adult supervision?" She was brushing off some grass from her skirt when one of them exclaimed, "My Lady, we are not children, we are hobbits. We're man-hobbits all of us are past the age of 25."

Buffy looked them up and down, and noticed that they had hairy feet and they did have masculine features, for little people.

"Oh, sorry" she said sheepishly. "I'm Buffy, please no Lady Buffy makes me feel old."

Then the hobbit fell on, stood up and walked over to her. As he neared she suddenly felt queasy and her spidey-senses were tingling. "Did yo guys feel that? My spidey-senses are tingling."

She only got puzzled looks. The little hobbit took her by the hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you La...Buffy. My name's Frodo Baggins, these are my friends Sam, Merry and Pippin." He pointed at them and they bowed to her one by one. He winced when he felt her hand grip his tightly.

She looked Frodo up and down and saw a gold ring hanging on a silver chain. She looked from Frodo to the ring and something finally clicked. "Oh, sorry again. I should've known, you're the ring-bearer right? Don't worry about me trying to take it, that ring is making me sick just being close to it."

Frodo and his friends exchanged worried glances and Sam took her hand. "Does that mean you'll have to stay away from us? We've heard about you from Lord Elrond and Frodo's uncle Bilbo Baggins. They told us that you're a great warrior and you fought off those horrible big spiders and other nasty creatures in Mirkwood Forest. It must've been very frightening to be so far away from home and not have many friends..."

'Wow, this little munchkin is just as bad as Dawnie and Willow babble-wise.' "Sam stop before you pass out. Just breathe. And no, I'm not gonna stay away from you guys, you're all such cutie patooties. No stupid ring is gonna stop me from spending time with you guys." 'At least it'll take my mind off of Legolas, knowing there isn't gonna be a chance for us, unless I'm willing to sacrifice his life and mine. Not really looking to get killed while I'm here.'

Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam all blushed when she called them cutie patooties. Even though they didn't understand what patooties were, the definitely knew what cute meant.

"Seeing as it's a beautiful night and it's not too late, do you guys want me to keep you company doing whatever it was you were doing? What were you doing?"

"Well, we were watching the stars, but since you're here with us, I'd like to hear some stories about where you're from. Lord Elrond did not know where you hailed from, he was only informed that you just showed up in King Thranduil's kingdom and that you saved him and his company from thirty Orcs by yourself. Tell us, is that true? I have heard of Shield-maidens from Rohan, very brave and as good a swordsman as the men of Rohan. But I have never heard of a man or woman being able to fight such a great number of Orcs by themselves, you must have the strength of 5 men." Frodo heard about her but he still could not imagine someone almost as small as he is, and a woman no less, to have the courage and the strength to fight off so many Orcs.

"Stop it Frodo, you're making 'er blush," said Sam.

"Actually I'd like to tell you guys were I'm from, it'd be nice to tell my tale. Back at home no one wants to listen to me talk about me, they're too busy talking about themselves. Are you sure you guys wanna hear the whole story?"

"Yes!" the four hobbits said simultaneously.

"Cool, okay I live in another dimension on a galaxy far away..."

She didn't feel the need to leave anything out she even talked about her love life and how it's very nonexistent and would most likely stay that way. By the time she finished her tale, all four hobbits had mixed expressions on their faces. Frodo looked sympathetic, Sam's mouth was wide open, Merry was looking at her like she had 3 heads and Pippin was avoiding her gaze altogether. She saw how uncomfortable they were and was about to leave when she felt someone take her hand. She looked to see who it was and saw it was Pippin with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but the story of your life...it...there's just too much unhappiness and all those horrible things that happened to you. Nobody deserves such pain and suffering, and to have to fight for your life and the lives of your friends and family night after night...oh Buffy. Come, sit with me you definitely need to relax."

"Er, thanks Pips but I'm not into child molestation."

"What? I don't understand what you just said and I am not a child, in any case what I meant was would you like to have a smoke with me?"

Buffy was relieved, she didn't really want to explain what she just said and she wasn't in the mood for much of anything else so she sat down with Pippin and watched him prepare his pipe and saw that the other three hobbits took out their own pipes and were preparing a little camp fire to light their pipes with. Buffy never smoked before and she was hoping not to make a fool of herself.

"Guys, just to warn you I've never smoked and if I choke on the smoke or vomit don't blame me or laugh. Cause this ain't gonna be pretty."

What Buffy didn't know is that tobacco grown by hobbits is actually Middle-Earth's version of weed...

"Here you go Buffy, now all you have to do is just take little puffs, don't take too much..."

But it was too late Buffy took a big puff and she was chokin' hard. The four hobbits were trying very hard to suppress their laughter. Merry walked over to Buffy and picked her up when she sat down she started to feel very happy...and hyper.

Frodo and the other hobbits were starting to feel the same as Buffy. One by one they started giggling, their giggles turned into laughter. By the end of the time, they finished off the contents of their pipes they were all walking on wobbly legs towards their rooms. Buffy was the last to walk away, the hobbits were somewhat immune to weed since they've been smoking it for so long but Buffy wasn't so lucky. She had to cross a little bridge to get to her room the water wasn't deep so she had little to worry about drowning. But her vision was failing her and she walked right into the creek and was drenched from head to toe. She was so high that she didn't even know how she got out of the river or who was carrying her. The one thing she was sure of was someone was carrying her and he smelt nice. She rested her head on the crook of her saviour's neck and inhaled his scent.

"Mmh, you smell really good, reminds me of Legolas. Do you know that he smells like sunshine and fresh morning dew and cookies and cream ice-cream, I never told him that coz its kind of embarrassing I mean hello? He probably thinks it's gross that I had a crush on his dad and that now I'm positive that I'm falling for him."

They person that was carrying her almost dropped her but regained her composure, "I know, I know it's like a second-degree incest thingie but Legolas is such a hottie, he definitely got his looks from his daddy. Hot-damn Legolas is so yummy and I almost kissed him today, if it wasn't for Thranduil butting in I definitely would have had elf smoochies today and why am I telling you? Never mind I'm just gonna shut up now." She leaned in closer to her saviour's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Before I pass out, thank you for saving me from pneumonia." And she let sleep and exhaustion claim her.

When morning came, Buffy's head was pounding and she felt really sick. She walked out of her bed and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water only to run into Legolas who looked very much like he too just got out of bed. But the look on his face worried Buffy he was looking at her like she was naked.

"What? Do I have bed-head hair?" She was panicking, touching her hair and wiping sleep out of her eyes. But she saw Legolas pointing at her clothes or lack there of. Buffy did the only thing she could think of...pass out.

Legolas caught her before she hit the ground and carried her back into her room. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. He was thankful that he was an early riser and that no one had seen Buffy. He mentally slapped himself for not dressing her in a nightgown but it was awkward enough to take off her wet clothes last night, she wore the most peculiar under garments that he'd ever seen, and he was secretly hoping that he'd see her in those again. When Buffy began to stir he made sure he was out of range from just in case she might kick him or hurt him in any way.

Buffy woke up again and hoped it was just a bad dream, but she peeked under the covers and saw that she was naked and Legolas was in her room, he was about to walk out when she called to him. "Legolas, wait. I know it was you last night that saved me. No other elf smells like cookies and cream, I'd like to thank you again but this time properly. Remind me to stay away from hobbits and their pipes. Uh, anyway could you turn around for a sec, I just need to put some clothes on."

Legolas obliged and turned to face the door. After a few minutes, he felt Buffy's hand on his shoulder. She walked around him to face him. Then she looked into his eyes and pulled him closer for a kiss. She tried to pull away but she felt his hands on her back and he pushed her against the door. When she finally pulled away, Legolas' eyes were still closed and from Buffy's point of view, he was doing a Will Smith impression. She'd already stopped kissing him but it seems Legolas was still kissing, er the air.

When Legolas opened his eyes to see Buffy at least a few inches away from him, he realised she must have stopped kissing him for a few seconds already. He was desperately trying to form words but he was too embarrassed and aroused to think clearly and his fathers warning weighing heavily on his mind.

Buffy could see he was becoming uncomfortable in all the right places and led him out. But before he left, she gave him a peck on the lips and smiled sweetly at him then she walked towards the dining hall for breakfast. After that kiss she forgot all about Thranduil's warning, she thought _'I've thwarted prophecies before, why can't I change this one about Lego-locks and me.'_

She wore the brooch that Whistler gave her and walked into the dining hall. Buffy was ushered to sit beside Gandalf or Mithrandir, as the elves and Frodo know him by. As soon as she approached the table she noticed that Gandalf was smirking at her.

Gandalf was the first to greet her, "Buffy, it seems that during the night you ran into Frodo and his friends, I trust you were treated accordingly?" he asked with speculation in his voice.

"Uh, yeah sure." Buffy was too busy watching the entrance to the dining hall, watching for Legolas.

Arwen, Aragorn and the twins were aware that she was obviously waiting for Legolas. The whole city knew of the time they were spending together and that Legolas was very much preoccupied with Buffy that he didn't seem to be around whenever Elrohir and Elladan needed him for a prank or two.

As soon as Legolas walked in, all eyes were on him except for Buffy's. She was avoiding him altogether but she was blushing like mad, Legolas made it so he was sitting across her but between Elrohir and Elladan. It seemed the twins reserved that last seat for him, this either meant they were planning to embarrass him or they were going to drag him out to play a prank on someone else. This made him very uneasy but he could not do anything else because their breakfast had already arrived. He made sure that he kept his eyes on his food for fear that the twins might slip something into it, after all they'd done that countless times and there were times when he spat out his food on more than one occasion.

Before they were all dismissed from the table Elrond called upon Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Mirdan and Legolas to stay behind. He asked them to attend the Council that would be held in the afternoon...

Buffy somehow knew that even though she wasn't invited at the Council or 'secret meeting' as the hobbits were informed by Frodo, that she would be needed. Suddenly Buffy was hit by a vision of a beautiful woman, she wasn't speaking but Buffy heard her voice. "Buffy, my name is Galadriel I was sent by the Valar. You must go to the Council there you will need to accompany Frodo to wherever he must go. Please do not doubt my message I assure you that I mean you no harm. As you are the only female to attend that meeting, and you would be uninvited do not be surprised if you would have to prove your worth as a warrior. Do not over power them, allow them to strike first and hold up your defences, it is not yet time for you to show your true skills. I bid you farewell and I hope to see you again."

At the end of the vision, Buffy took her scythe out of her gym bag and walked towards the courtyard where the Council was being held. It seemed she walked in the middle of an argument between small hairy people, the elves and a man and Frodo was trying to get their attention. Buffy was getting that feeling that she got when she first met Frodo, then she saw it, the ring was laid in the altar and it seemed to be whispering things that Buffy interpreted as encouragement for the fighting. She saw how Frodo was struggling to get their attention so she took the initiative by picking up a few pebbles and throwing it at the arguing parties. She met her targets with accuracy and in turn received glares that could pass off as one of Giles' do-shut-up-and-pay-attention glares. "In case you were wondering why I did that, Frodo's being trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes while you guys were obviously too stubborn to get your heads out of your asses."

The tiny woman holding a heavy, red, dangerous looking weapon in her hand astounded all that were present at the Council by her outburst. But a man sitting next to Aragon had the nerve to laugh at her, "And what, my Lady, are you doing at a private meeting? Do you not see that this meeting is intended for men?" And he sat back down with a smirk on his face.

Buffy was counting to ten but ended up counting to five, "Listen you punk-assed butt-hole, I could easily kick your ass three ways from Sunday I'd be happy to give you a demonstration in fact, I bet I could take on all of you at the same time. But I think Frodo should be allowed to speak first, that will give you guys some time to prepare for some first-class butt kicking."

Before anyone could reply Frodo finally spoke, "I will take the ring to Mordor but I do not know the way."

Aragorn, Legolas, one of the small hairy men that reminded Buffy of a scary version of a hobbit, Gandalf and the scruffy man that laughed at Buffy all volunteered to accompany Frodo to Mordor. Followed by three hobbits that were adamant about being included in Frodo's journey. Buffy put her hand on Frodo's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm coming too Frodo, this sounds like an adventure and I'm game, of course if you want me to go with you."

All four hobbits agreed but Legolas and scruffy man objected. Legolas didn't want her to go because he was worried about her safety after the warning that his father gave them and scruffy man was saying a woman would only slow them down for having to constantly protect her.

Buffy was getting really pissed this guy had it in for her, bad. So she sized him up before asking his name, "My name is Boromir I am the son of the steward of Gondor and would you grace us with you name my Lady?" He tried to take her hand but she walked over to the hobbits.

"My name's Buffy and I'm coming with Frodo even if I have to fight y'all together to prove I can help protect him."

"Well, if you are to know all your opponents deary, my name is Gimli son of Gloin and I am a dwarf." He bowed and picked up his axe as he walked towards her.

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and a hesitant Legolas all looked to Elrond as if to ask permission, "Buffy, you do not have to do this, why not stay here and help us here in Rivendell?"

"Lord Elrond, the Valar told me I needed to follow Frodo and that's what I'm gonna do. I can't say anymore just that I will go with or without permission and if I have to fight off everyone here to gain their respect as a fellow warrior, then I will do that." Elrond gave Aragorn a nod and Aragorn led them to the archer's field followed by the remaining members who attended the council. As they walked past the buildings, other elves followed the group closely and were intrigued by the sight of Buffy in battle-mode. They all heard stories about her but they had yet to see her in action, the most interested were Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan.

When they reached the middle of the archer's field, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir formed a circle around Buffy. Buffy wasn't surprised to see Boromir attack first. He rushed towards her and swung his sword again and again but she blocked his every move. There were murmurs amongst the growing crowd and a few cheers from the hobbits. Aragorn saw that Boromir was beginning to tire and was amazed to see Buffy wasn't even breaking a sweat, she moved with such grace that rivalled even the swiftest of elves and she seemed to have never ending amounts of energy. Her movements were fast and her steps lithe, he could also see that she was holding back, so he signalled for the Legolas and Gimli to attack. Buffy saw from the corner of her eye that they were coming at her in all directions. Gimli swung his axe, Legolas used his twin blades and Aragorn used his sword, Buffy knew she had to move fast to block Legolas and Aragorn's attacks. To her opponents she was truly a sight to behold, blocking their every move but never attacking them and to the crowd, she was a blur of red and blonde. Soon, the two men and the dwarf were out of energy and only Legolas was left. He was not faltering but he managed to lose both of his knives in the process, Buffy wanted to play fair and placed her scythe on the ground. She was having fun, and she had a lot of energy to burn after that stimulating kiss that she shared with Legolas, and it seems Legolas had energy to burn as well.

Arwen and her brothers were in awe and were shocked that she managed to take Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas on and yet still had strength to fight Legolas. Elves were known for their lasting energy, which worked well during battles, and having to constantly fight off enemies such as Orcs, Goblins and Wargs.

They circled each other waiting for one to make a move, finally Legolas swung the first punch and soon they danced. They kicked and punched, and blocked and parried. To all that was there, it looked like a complicated and intimate dance, a dance that would have taken years to master. To Buffy Legolas was proving himself a worthy opponent, they matched blow for blow, she wasn't blocking anymore she was attacking him. Legolas wasn't tiring but he missed a step causing him to stumble a little, Buffy used this to her advantage and kicked him behind his knees and jumped him. She straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. They stayed that way for a few minutes, breathing heavily and eyes locked into each other's gazes. It wasn't until Elrohir and Elladan started coughing to get their attention that Buffy saw the large crowd that were gathered around them and looking down to see a red-faced Legolas, she guessed it had something to do with the both of them in a very, very weird position, indicating something sexual.

"Sorry, I...uh, uh...sorry you probably need to breathe or something." She got up and held her hand out to help Legolas. As they stood up, Buffy was engulfed in hugs and praises by the hobbits.

"Did you see...?"

"Wasn't she wonderful...?"

"You were incredible..."

Gandalf said, "I would be honoured if you were to accompany us Buffy. Those hobbits are prone to get into trouble, they'll need someone to keep them in line." Amidst the protests of the hobbits Boromir apologized for doubting her abilities, Gimli and Aragorn praised her and Legolas gave her a seductive smile that sent shivers down her spine. Elrond gathered the ten companions and proclaimed, "Your group shall be known as the Fellowship of the ring. May the Valar protect you on you journey, now you must rest for you will depart tomorrow, the Shadow grows and Sauron will soon learn of our intention of destroying his ring and he will not stop pursuing you until he gets his ring back. The sooner you leave, the better. If this ring is destroyed before Sauron's army grows, we can avert a war, but fail and you will fail all the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Their lives are in your hands now." He bowed to them and walked back towards the city.

As the crowd dispersed, Elladan and Elrohir approached Buffy with their hands behind their backs followed by Arwen. Buffy turned to Arwen, "Should I be worried about what they're hiding?"

Arwen didn't say anything she just smiled one of those 'I know something you don't know' smiles. And walked up to Aragorn. When the twins were close enough to Buffy, they took their hands from behind their backs and both had a bouquet of the most exotic looking flowers she had ever seen, the likes of which she had never seen before. They both got down on one knee and spoke at the same time, "Buffy if you ever tire of waiting for Legolas, we would be more than happy if you married one of us."

Buffy didn't know if they were kidding or were serious, she decided that Arwen's smile was an indication that the twins were half serious and half not. She smiled at them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and replied, "You're both so sweet, wouldn't want to choose between the both of you." Then she leaned in closer and whispered, "But if the rumours are true about you two being pleasurable company to most if not all Elvin maidens in Rivendell, I wouldn't mind having a go with both of you." And with that she winked at them as she walked away.

The twins looked at each other and slowly stood up, "Did she know we were only joking?" asked Elladan.

"The question is was she serious? And if she was, it would be quite disturbing." Said Elrohir to his brother.

They both made a face and followed Aragorn and Arwen back towards the inner city.

The members of the Fellowship went to their rooms and prepared themselves for dinner. After the farewell party, each member of the Fellowship packed lightly and rested, for tomorrow they would embark on a journey of a lifetime...

TBC


	7. The Journey

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

A/N: more of the scheming PTB's and a little Leggy/Buffy fluff, mainly cute teeny type fluff.

Thanks to DarkAngelMali: Yes there will be more Leggy/Buffy interaction and in the next chapter I'll be sure to include smoochies of the HOT kind.

Happy reading!

CHAPTER 7

THE JOURNEY

The Fellowship of the Ring, that was the name given to her company. They had been travelling for a few days now, and during this time, Buffy mainly spoke to Gandalf, she wanted to know as much as she could about the Valar and of Galadriel, Gandalf was more than happy to oblige. The more time he spent to talking to Buffy he not only found a kind-hearted friend but closeness that he would've had, if he had a daughter. Buffy allowed herself to trust Gandalf as much as she trusted Legolas, she saw a Giles like quality in him. She even told him about Thranduil's message for her and Legolas, didn't want to believe that the Valar would go back on their word after they had promised her so much in return for her help.

"Your suspicions would be correct Buffy, I do not believe that the Valar are capable of breaking such promises when so much hangs on a thread."

"I wanna be wrong Gandalf but how can I be sure that they're not gonna screw me over like the Powers That Be did all my life as their Champion?"

Gandalf's eyebrows rose at the mention of the PTB's, "The Powers That Be? I have not yet heard of such beings."

"Oh, well they're kinda like the Valar in my dimension you know the ones who run your life and treat you like some special dinner plate. They use you when they need you then when they're done with you they leave you alone until the next time they need you again."

"Oh dear, I had no idea. So you had no choice in coming here?"

"Pretty much. But don't think for a second that I regret meeting you guys, I've been planning to have an adventure and this seems like a once in a lifetime type of adventure." She said cheerfully, it's true, she didn't regret meeting her newly made friends but there were certain events that she would rather forget.

Gandalf saw her mood change, "Do not worry so my child, the Lady of the Wood would more than likely have an answer for you regarding that message from Thranduil. We will pass through Lorien on our way to Mordor."

Gandalf then warned all of them of Saruman's treachery and his decimation of the surrounding forest around Isengard. He also told them of the new breed of Orcs that Saruman had created, called the Uruk-hai. They were faster and smarter than Orcs and much bigger. Gimli spoke of the mines of Moria and the jewels that the dwarves mined. Aragorn spoke of his adventures with Legolas and his twin foster brothers and also of the time he spent with the Dunedain or Rangers of the North. Frodo and his companions told stories of their mishaps and misadventures in the Shire and of how they came upon meeting Strider and evading the ring-wraiths that were sent to find the ring.

She was constantly fussing over the hobbits, like a hen to her chicks the hobbits did not mind Buffy's special attention towards them but Legolas did, of course he knew that she was only concerned about them but he couldn't help but feel a pang of envy whenever the hobbits would huddle around her when they stopped for camp. Or check on Frodo if he were to stumble even a little. He envied the amount of attention that they got from Buffy, and his behaviour did not go unnoticed by Aragorn or Gimli.

Unbeknownst to the Fellowship, Sauron was well aware of the travelling Fellowship although he did not know their true purpose, thanks to the Powers. The PTB saw the kiss that Legolas and Buffy shared and they knew that their souls were beginning to recognize each other as soul mates. They had to control her before she is fully out of their hands, before the Valar could claim her as one of their own. As far as they were concerned, they were unwilling to share Buffy with anyone, it was still imperative that Buffy win the war for them, so they had to hurry things a little for Buffy and the Fellowship. If they could only get into Sauron's mind to know what he was planning for the war, then the forces of good would be ensured victory and they would be the ones to reap the glory.

So they formed a plan to double-cross Sauron by feeding him false information about Buffy and to get into the mind of the one person who holds the Seeing Stone that Sauron controls, Saruman.

_FLASHBACK_

_CHAMBER OF LIGHT_

_The PTB..._

"_If we can see into Saruman's mind, it's almost as good as looking into Sauron's. Saruman is constantly looking into the Palantir and that Seeing Stone shows most of Sauron's plans for the war. We will need Buffy to make a connection with Saruman but we cannot interfere directly. How do we go about it?"_

"_There is a potion that enables a connection of two minds one can see what the other is thinking but the other can only speak through that person. Like being possessed. Only Saruman won't know he's speaking through her."_

"_Is it wise to allow Buffy to be possessed?"_

"_Of course she won't be under his control, he can only speak through her, Saruman cannot control her body or her mind and the only thing she'll have to worry about is a mild seizure every time Saruman speaks through her."_

_END FLASHBACK_

So they sent Whistler in demon form claiming to be a follower of the First in order for Sauron to trust him, with a false warning; the Powers told Sauron that this woman held the power to overthrow Saruman's hold over Rohan. Rohan and its Riders were one of the fiercest warriors of the race of Man and they played a pivotal role in the upcoming war. Sauron ordered Saruman to send his spies on the look out for a lone female travelling with a group of males towards Rohan. They had no idea that this woman was Buffy only that she was not to be killed only to be slowed down so she could not travel to Rohan.

Whistler was instructed by the Powers to tell Sauron that the only way to slow this woman down was with a strong hallucinogen that would cause her to be prone to the mind powers of Saruman, they lied to him about it's true purpose and told him that Saruman would be able to take control of her mind and would at least take a few days for her body to flush out the drug from Buffy's system. Sauron agreed that it would be best if she were to be injured with a blade coated in that drug, so he allowed Whistler to go to Saruman. Whistler told him that a drop is enough to coat a whole sword. And with that Saruman set about dispatching his spies and readying his army to ambush the travellers, it intrigued him that a woman could hold so much power that the Dark Lord would see her as a threat to his hold on the Kingdom of Rohan. But what baffled him mostly was why would his master be so quick as to trust this demon from another dimension, then again who was he to question his master's orders...?

Buffy could see the hobbits were tiring and so was Boromir. The sun was still high but they only rested for a few hours last night, they had to travel in as much daylight as possible to prevent from being hunted by Uruk-hai. They found a place to set up camp on a hilltop and Sam began to prepare a meal for his companions. Just as they were beginning to relax, something in the horizon caught Buffy's attention, "Uh, hey Legolas, is it me or are those storm clouds coming in too quickly?" she said while pointing towards the horizon. Legolas stepped onto a ledge and used his elven eyesight, it took him a few seconds to clearly identify that they were the Crebain, spies of Saruman.

"Hide!" Gandalf ordered, Sam put out the fire he started for their meal and they hid under rock crevices. A few minutes after the Crebain disappeared into the horizon again, Boromir gave them the all clear and they appeared from their hiding places.

Gandalf spoke, "The spies of Saruman watch this path, and we must take another route, Aragorn which way?"

"We must head for Caradhas," replied Aragorn.

They headed out and made their way to the mountains, the higher they got the deeper the snow and the harder it was for the Frodo. Buffy had been worried about how dreary he looked, his eyelids were droopy and he always looked tired no matter how much rest he got. She left Legolas' side and made her way towards the hobbits, she saw that Frodo had fallen in the snow. Buffy rushed over to help him only to have him frantically searching for the ring.

Aragorn was the first to notice that Boromir held chain with the ring on it, it seemed he was speaking to no one in particular. Frodo had a pleading look in his eyes when he stared at Boromir, but Boromir was too focused on the ring. "Boromir!" Aragorn called out, "Give the ring to Frodo." Whatever thrall Boromir was under broke not by Aragorn's order but by Buffy snatching the chain that held the ring and throwing it back at Frodo.

Suddenly Buffy fell to her knees, being so close to the ring was beginning to tire her out easily but as soon as Frodo placed the chain around his neck, Buffy was able to pick herself up off the ground and followed the rest of the group. Legolas stayed behind with her, they had not been speaking to each other lately, and they were both preoccupied with their own thoughts mainly about Thranduil's message and the kiss that they shared.

Buffy had been wanting to speak to Legolas but she knew this journey and Frodo's safety was more important, she would have to wait until the end of this journey before she could properly talk to Legolas.

The trip up the mountain wasn't smooth sailing, first there was a blizzard then, Saruman caused the side of the mountain to collapse on the Fellowship. After much debating over which way to go, the decision was left to Frodo, and he chose the mines of Moria.

Of course Gimli was so happy, he wouldn't shut up about it, much to the dismay of the rest of the Fellowship. By the time they reached the secret entrance to Moria, Buffy was sure that if ever there was a test about Moria, she was definitely going to pass thanks to Gimli's 'Moria 101' lectures. Buffy was certain that everyone else in the Fellowship had rolled their eyes at least as many times as she did whenever Gimli started another topic with, "Moria this" or "Moria that".

It was eerily quiet and the murky, still waters weren't helping at all. Gandalf had been trying to open the doorway for the last five minutes and boredom was slowly creeping in. Buffy and Legolas sat on the ground making "cow eyes" at each other, Gimli was bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar high, Aragorn was brooding about Arwen, Boromir was boring holes at the back of Aragorn's head, Sam was also in brood mode after letting his pony go, Frodo was trying to help Gandalf with the secret passage riddle and Merry and Pippin began throwing rocks in the water.

Suddenly, Buffy stiffened as the first pebble made contact with the water. "Aragorn, tell them to stop. Something's not quite right about the water, I can feel it."

Aragorn and Boromir stopped the two hobbits just in time when Gandalf figured out the password. Gimli did a 'Speedy Gonzales' and was first to enter the cave followed closely and cautiously by the rest of the Fellowship. As they walked deeper into the mouth of the cave Gimli had gone all 'Professor of Moria 101' again, they were all too busy trying to drown out his voice to notice the crunching sounds made with every step they took.

Legolas looked around, why hadn't he noticed it before? He took a whiff of the dank air but what he smelt disturbed him, "It smells of death in here."

That comment made everyone stop, Boromir was the last to stop walking, after one last step with a large 'CRUNCH' he motioned for Gandalf to bring his staff closer to the ground. Their eyes widened at the sight of skeletons, they had almost been picked clean. "This is not a mine, it is a tomb!"

Gimli was crying out, "No...no!"

Aragorn picked up one of the arrows imbedded in one of the skeletons, he held up the arrow, which caused him to drop it immediately and to draw out his sword. They all followed suite and just as Aragorn ordered them to run out of the cave they saw Frodo being dragged by a giant tentacle towards the murky waters. Sam was desperately chopping away followed by Buffy and Boromir. Suddenly a giant squid thing rose from the water, Aragorn and Legolas aimed their arrows at its eye while it dangled Frodo above its mouth, Buffy saw they were missing the target because it's other tentacles were getting in the way. She allowed one of its tentacles to wrap itself around her ankle, with her scythe in one hand. _'Okay plan, plan what's the plan? Ooh okay got one.' _Legolas went to stop her but Gandalf saw the determined look in her eyes and stopped him.

Frodo was in reach of Buffy, she took one hard swing at the tentacle holding Frodo, and she grabbed his ankles just in time before he fell into the monsters mouth. The giant squid roared and began shaking Buffy like a rag doll, while she was clinging on to Frodo and her scythe.

Aragorn rushed into the water, she saw this as her chance and she swung Frodo towards him. Aragorn caught Frodo but the force of Buffy's throw made them fall back hard into the water. Buffy noticed that the monster was losing interest in her and one of its tentacles was snaking its way towards Aragorn and Frodo as they headed towards the safety of the cave. Buffy decided _'It's now or never'_ she waited for the tentacle holding her to swing a little to the left out of range from its mouth and just above its eye then she chopped off the tentacle and dived straight into its eye with her scythe gleaming in the moonlight. Legolas' breath was caught in his throat they all seemed to stop breathing the moment she disappeared into the monsters eye.

From the shore, they stood there amazed as they saw Buffy diving for its eye and to see the demony squid thingy disappear into the water. A few moments later, Buffy rose from the water complaining about they way she smelt and how freezing the water was. But as soon as she stepped onto dry land, she was engulfed with hugs and kisses mostly by Legolas but also from the hobbits. She got a pat on the shoulder from Boromir, who still had his mouth open, hugs from Gandalf and Aragorn and a smile from Gimli, Buffy guessed he wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy. However their celebration was cut short when the water began to bubble, "Oh shit!" they took that as a sign to run back into the cave entrance, once they got in, the squids tentacles followed causing a cave-in and therefore no way out for the Fellowship.

Gandalf sighed not because they were safe but because he dreaded what surprises the mines held for him and his companions.

They travelled for what seemed like days in the dark with only Gandalf's staff to light the way. They came upon three different entrances and Gandalf told them to rest while he tried to remember which was the right path.

Buffy took this time to look for some dry clothes in her pack she changed into grey joggers and a white turtleneck. She congratulated herself for packing an extra pair of runners and proceeded took out a comb.

"Here, may I?" She turned to see Legolas smiling so sweetly at her.

"Sure." He sat down, leaning against the cave wall where he unpacked his bedroll earlier. He sat Buffy between his legs and began combing her hair. Buffy leaned back and relaxed with a smile spreading across her lips. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time to talk..."

He interrupted her with a finger on her lips, he shook his head, "No, there is nothing to be sorry for. Although I admit I would like to be this close to you often, we will always have plenty of time after this quest. Now lay your head back and try to get some sleep, for I fear that it may take a while for Gandalf to remember which is the way out of this dreaded place."

The hobbits snickered and Gandalf glared but Buffy did as she was told and so too did the rest of their companions.

Aragorn was trying to hide his smile, he had never seen this side of Legolas before and it pleased him to see his friend so content and happy. Legolas could feel the stares he received but chose to ignore it and concentrate on the feel of Buffy so close to him.

An hour later, Gandalf roused them and they marched on until they came to the halls of the inner Dwarf City. They kept walking until they reached a corridor and the first thing they saw was a beam of light that fell upon a white slab of stone. Gimli saw the grim face on Gandalf and walked towards the stone there he saw it was a tomb. "No, no not you too! Dear cousin..."

Gimli was blubbering and Gandalf saw a skeleton with a book in its hand. He pulled the book away and flipped through the book until he came upon the last written page and read aloud, "Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out... they are coming..."

The members of the Fellowship exchanged worried looks Pippin and Merry backed up slowly towards Frodo and Sam who were just as shaken as the others and remained still for a while, all was quiet until a loud crash broke the silence and all gazes turned to see Pippin looking sheepishly at Gandalf.

"Fool of a took, next time throw yourself in to rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf was about ready to lecture him when he heard it, softly at first then growing louder. 'Boom...boom...boom...'

They pulled their weapons out and Frodo saw his sword had a faint blue light becoming increasingly brighter as the beating of the drum got louder. "Orcs!" Legolas cried out.

Boromir, who in Buffy's opinion was either stupid or, well stupid poked his head out the door only to have a few arrows fired at him. He closed the door and said, "They have a cave troll!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir looked around for anything to keep the door locked while Buffy, Gimli and Gandalf formed a protective circle around the hobbits.

"Let them come! Let them COME! There is one dwarf yet who still draws breath in Moria." With a hint of suicidal vengeance and pain in his voice.

"Be careful what you wish for," warned Buffy.

Then it came, the door flew open and a wave of orcs filled the room. Legolas released arrow after arrow and Boromir and Aragorn swung and parried and blocked and thrust with all their might. Much could be said for Gimli who was in a murderous rage and Buffy and Gandalf stayed with the hobbits.

But there were too many coming in at all sides and Buffy didn't want to risk being cornered so she went into slayer mode and the carnage began. The orcs and goblins didn't know what hit them, her scythe singing in the air and black blood marring her beautiful face. The orcs and goblins were either too stunned to move or too slow to avoid being slaughtered as Buffy ran through them like a hurricane What Buffy didn't know was that their weapons were covered in the potion that Whistler gave to Sauron. Buffy wasn't thinking just letting her slayer instinct take over, but as soon as the remaining orcs fled Buffy's spidey-senses went in over-drive.

A troll came in clubs a swinging and with more orcs and goblins following behind him. She saw Aragorn flung back into a wall when the troll's club knocked him he slumped into the ground most likely unconscious. Boromir backed up towards Gandalf to help protect the hobbits and soon Gimli joined them, he was beginning to grow weary at the sight of the never-ending wave of orcs and goblins that came at them.

In the middle of the fray Buffy was causing the most damage trying to keep as many uglies from noticing the fallen ranger, but a goblin managed to cut her along side her left arm. She glared at the goblin and exclaimed, "This was my favourite top! You are so gonna pay for that!" And sure enough within seconds, Buffy lopped off his head and was worked up even more (if that was possible) as Legolas fired arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy but their attempts were futile for the troll was headed towards the hobbits with a fierce determination fixed on its face. Buffy went into hyper-mode and ran towards Aragorn, she hauled him over her shoulder and ran back towards Gandalf. She plopped him on the side looked around for a way to climb up the troll but she felt a little faint.

Frodo rushed over to Aragorn's side trying to rouse him, not noticing the club swinging in his direction. It was a moment of slow-mo for Buffy as she ran and pushed Frodo out of the way only to be knocked hard against the wall. Buffy succumbed to the darkness as the battle around her went on. The moment she closed her eyes she could see the battle around her but through the eyes of someone else...

Legolas was know in a state of fury, with all his elven litheness he used his daggers to climb up the back of the troll, the troll swung from left to right desperately trying to remove the elf but his attention was brought to Frodo who was scurrying off to the fallen Slayer. He hobbled towards the hobbit and when he had him cornered he speared him on the side only to be killed by two arrows dug deep into each side of his neck. As the troll stumbled back, Legolas leapt off it and ran towards Frodo whilst checking up on Buffy, by now the orcs and goblins were driven back and Aragorn ran over to Frodo.

There was quiet, then a few sniffles from the hobbits but they soon stopped when a chuckle from Aragorn emanated, when he pulled back Frodo's tunic to reveal a shirt of mithril. "I think there is more to Frodo than meets the eye." Frodo coughed and looked up at Aragorn but soon his gaze shifted towards Buffy. She was bleeding on the side of the head and had a nasty cut running on the side of her arm.

"Come, to the Bridge of Khazad Dum!"

Legolas carried her out as he followed Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship out of the room, only to find them surrounded by orcs and goblins as far as the eye can see. But as soon as they readied themselves for another round, the orcs and goblins froze then disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

Legolas held on to his precious bundle as he felt an ancient evil fill the air. The sight of Gandalf frozen in fear did nothing to ease the rising tension in the group, when there was a growing glow at the end of the large hall.

Suddenly a humungous flame covered demon with two huge horns protruding from the top of its head made its way towards them.

"'Tis a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. We cannot fight this, this foe is beyond any of us." Gandalf looked down at Buffy in Legolas' arms, then to the rest of his friends, "Run and don't look back, keep running down the stairs and keep to your left. Do not stop until you've crossed the bridge."

And run they did, until they reached a gap that Frodo nearly fell into. One by one they had to jump across until it was only Frodo and Aragorn. The Balrog drew nearer which caused the steps that they were on to crumble, Aragorn told Frodo to lean forward in order to stabilize the broken chunk of rock to jump across safely.

When they made it halfway to the bridge the Balrog made its presence known. It spread its wings and landed hard on the bridge, it caused the whole cavern to shake. It was flame and shadow alive with the fires of hell and an exaggeratedly long lizard like tongue flicking in and out like a whip. It moved closer to them but Gandalf stood in its way.

"You shall not pass!" As Gandalf battled the Balrog, he turned to Aragorn with the same determined look in his eyes when Buffy fought the squid demon outside the cave entrance of Moria. But Aragorn could not move and neither could the rest of the Fellowship, watched the battle unfold as light and darkness fought. "You shall not PASS!" with this, the bridge collapsed under the Balrog and it fell into the chasm. Just as they thought it was over the Balrog whipped its tongue out and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle. He grabbed on to the ledge and took one last look at his friends then to Legolas who was still carrying Buffy and her scythe.

"Gandalf!" cried his friends but they knew it was too late and so did he.

"Fly you fools!" he said before letting go of the ledge that he hung on to. They had no time to grieve as arrows cam whizzing past them, Legolas handed the still unconscious Buffy to Boromir as he began firing his arrows into the shadows where, with his elven sight, he could easily see the goblins and orcs.

Back in Isengard...

_Saruman looked into the Palantir just in time to see Gandalf fall into the Shadow._

"_I see Gandalf the Grey has fallen, this should please my master..."_

"We cannot tarry," said Aragorn as he grabbed two hobbits and instructed Legolas to take the other two and led them out of the caves. They were all too tired and grief stricken to welcome the sunlight, just then a moan escaped Buffy's lips and she began to speak in a dream like state as Boromir laid her on the grass.

"Gandalf, don't go..." she began to sob and her sobbing caused the silent tears of the remaining Fellowship to fall. Then she spoke again but her voice changed, it was deeper, demonic and evil. (Saruman) "So, Gandalf the Grey has fallen, this should please my master..."

Suddenly she gasped for air and was having seizures Aragorn and Legolas couldn't hold her down, Legolas tried to soothe her with his voice but she didn't stop so Boromir and Gimli held one leg each. When her episode ended, her eyes began to blink and she sat up again. But her eyes were filling up with unshed tears.

Aragorn wiped the tears cascading down her cheeks, and turned to look at the rest of the Fellowship. "They still come for us, by nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs and goblins, we must leave for Lothlorien."

Buffy stood up and walked over to Frodo, Frodo looked up at her and asked, "How did you know what happened to Gandalf? You were unconscious were you not?"

Buffy nodded, "I could see what was happening but it wasn't really me, it was like I was looking through someone else's eyes. It was some freaky-shit," then she sobbed again, "I saw what happened to Gandalf, I saw the look he gave Aragorn before he fought the Balrog, it was like he knew what he had to do. So don't fret Frodo, he did what he had to do to save us, to save you."

So they left and made their way to Lothlorien, despite the sombre mood Buffy somehow knew that Gandalf wasn't gone forever she felt it in her heart...

TBC


	8. Missing Piece

DREAM LOVERS 

A/N:sorry it took so long…I made a boo-boo and got in twoble. Slight crossover with ATS and some love-dovey scenes. Thanks to my reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except the plot.

MISSING PIECE   
CHAPTER 8   
Lothlorien… 

_The Valar had sent Galadriel a message that Buffy and the Fellowship were to arrive tomorrow. They would recognize her by a green Lorien leaf-brooch that they had given her. _

_Galadriel had not been able to prepare the Marchwarden, Haldir to meet the Fellowship of the Ring in the forest outside the realm of Calas Galadhon because she had expected them to arrive tomorrow, as the Valar told her. But neither the Valar nor her realised they would arrive much sooner than that, they would arrive tonight…_

"Stay close young master hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of immense power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and never to be seen again, well here's one dwarf she won't entrance. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The other eight members of the Fellowship were too busy drowning out the voice of Gimli that they did not notice the nine pairs of deep blue eyes watching them from above. Nor did they hear the approach of eight elven archers and one Marchwarden until they were completely surrounded.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," said one of the elves.

Gimli glared, Legolas smiled and the others rolled their eyes.

The elf then turned to Buffy who was hidden from his sight behind Boromir, he then asked Aragorn, "You travel with a lady?" in a disapproving tone.

This time Buffy glared but before she could say anything Aragorn gave her an apologetic look then motioned for Legolas, Boromir and Gimli to stand between the elf and Buffy. The hobbits even tried to get her attention away from the elf by giving her 'puppy dog eyes' of course Buffy couldn't resist it, if only for a moment.

Buffy was tired, PMS-y and all together not in a very good mood. She didn't want any confrontation and she had a killer headache. So she took this chance to address the problem at hand. She cut right in the middle of Aragorn and Mr. Superior, who introduced himself as Haldir. They were arguing over allowing Gimli to pass into Calas Galadhon and the only way that Haldir was going to agree to it was if 'the dwarf' would be blindfolded.

"STOP!!!" Okay that's it! Listen here Spock," she said pointing her finger at Haldir. "We're tired, we're hungry and in desperate need of a friggin' bath, we haven't had the best of days and I really don't want to hurt you. So we're all going blindfolded," before she continued she knew that her fellow companions would complain, but her resolve face/death glare was enough to shut them up. "To make it fair for all of us. Is that clear???"

Before he could answer Galadriel spoke to him in his mind, _'Haldir, they are welcomed here by the Valar. They were expected to arrive tomorrow, make haste for the human female with the Lothlorien brooch is a great warrior favoured by the Valar, she must not be kept waiting for I can assure you those who have experienced her wrath either do not live to tell the tale or are rather lucky.'_

"Hello? Earth to Spock?" Buffy said while clicking her fingers in front of his face.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw her brooch. She quipped.

"You know if you raise that eyebrow of yours any higher, you'd almost look like Elrond except minus the brunette hair."

There were snickers from both sides and a smile from Buffy. He ordered the archers to blind-fold each member from the Fellowship and headed towards Calas Galadhon. On the way the female warrior had intrigued Haldir, never in his lifetime has he met anyone that was not intimidated by him. If Galadriel had not informed him of the woman's status as a warrior, he would not have known. Her speech pattern was not recognizable and her incessant use of the name Spock whenever she talked to him was unbearably annoying, although if she were a little taller he would have mistaken her for an elleth. There was something about her aura that puzzled him, she had a mixture of darkness and light in her but the light was winning.

Not long after, they arrived at the main entrance to the realm of Calas Galadhon. Buffy and her companions were dumbstruck by the sheer beauty of the forest and Buffy couldn't help but ogle at the yummy honey coated elves. Not only did Buffy's ogling go unnoticed by the Fellowship but they also failed to notice her eyes bulge out to a size thrice too large for her head when they walked along a river full of naked, athletic, flexible and not so shy male elves.

At the sight of those elves Buffy forgot all about her fatigue and was suddenly energetic and beaming. She started humming "Pony" by Ginuwine when two hotty elves stopped playing in the river and bowed before her. She barely made it to the throne room of Galadriel and her husband Celeborn but she eventually did after the hobbits had to drag her away from the riverbank.

Celeborn was the first to speak, "I am Lord Celeborn and this," turning to Galadriel, "is my wife Lady Galadriel."

Buffy could've sworn she saw cartoon hearts in Gimli's eyes.

Celeborn continued, "The enemy knows of your presence here, whatever secrecy you were hoping for is now gone."

He then stopped and looked at the Fellowship like he was expecting someone else to show up, "Nine are present yet ten left Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf?"

Galadriel already knew the answer to that she saw the pained look in their eyes at the mention of Gandalf. At that very moment she had a vision of Gandalf falling into an abyss of darkness. She then said, "Gandalf the Grey has fallen into the shadow."

Legolas nodded his head and said, "He fought and was taken into the abyss by a Balrog demon."

Celeborn's shoulders sagged a little, but regained his composure and said, "Without Gandalf, the Fellowship is lost," he then turned to Galadriel, "what is to become of this journey?"

"This quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will be the ruin of all," her eyes flickered to Boromir then she turned to the rest of the Fellowship and continued, "yet hope remains while company is true. Rest your weary hearts and sleep a peaceful sleep."

But before the Fellowship left she each gave them a message…

_Aragorn, you must stay strong for the hope of mankind rests on your shoulders. Trust in your friends, and those you love. Their combined strength will help you when you will most need it._

_Frodo, even the smallest of things can change the course of the future. _

_Sam, you are a true friend, right down to the very end._

_Merry/Pippin courage lies in all of us. Trust your heart it will help you find the strength inside you._

_Boromir, all men have faults temptation being the biggest fault of all._

_Gimli, your stubbornness and bravery cannot hide your kindness and your big heart._

_Legolas, love is what you seek, seek and you shall find but fight for this love you must. With your heart and your soul._

_Buffy, do not be afraid to let your love shine, let it grow. Prepare yourself for anything…_

The Fellowship was then lead to the resting areas, pitched tents for each one of them. They were shown to a bathing pool and given some refreshments. Buffy wanted to take a bath last she wanted to indulge in cleanliness before leaving again. So she stepped out of her clothes and waded into the pool.

Unaware of the blond haired, blue eyed elf watching her dive in and out of the water…

_**The Valar…**_

"_The Powers will try and stop their union there must be a way to protect them."_

_**Chambers of Light…**_

_Whistler, "Oh shit…"_

"_Those sneaky Valar think that they can get away with this? We'll see about that!"_

_**Lothlorien…**_

Buffy had never felt so relaxed since she had been in Middle Earth or ever, the last time she felt this good was the last time she woke up in Angel's arms…that day when he was alive…

The memories came flooding back, the first time they met, first time they danced, first time they kissed, first time they made love. "Wait, why the hell am I thinking about him? Damn it! This is supposed to be 'me' time, and I'm soooo over him."

'_Maybe you're afraid to love someone with all your being again?'_

Buffy paused, was that Galadriel in her mind again?

'_Galadriel can you not do that?'_

'_My apologies Buffy, I felt your uneasiness. But I am correct with my assumptions.'_

'_Oh? How would you know?'_

'_I know you harbour feelings for the young prince I do not understand why you do not show how much you care for him? I feel the love you feel for each other.'_

'_It's just hard, after everything I've been through with men, for Buffy men plus relationships equals disaster, heartache, disappointment, loss and the list goes on… I want to love and be loved in return. I want a love that will last me til the day I die. I don't want to hurt anymore.'_

'_Buffy tomorrow I have something to show you it is regarding the Valar's offer.'_

'_But I thought they took it back?'_

'_No, I'm afraid there has been a manipulation of some kind. I will speak to you tomorrow.'_

'_Okay. But how do I find you?'_

'_I'll find you Buffy.'_

Buffy opened her eyes, the whole conversation she had with Galadriel intrigued her. "So, if it ain't the Valar there's only one other Higher Beings trying to ruin my life. But I'd rather not think about it. Need something to get my mind off of bad thoughts…mmh I know. A song, singing while bathing always of the good! Unless someone's watching and listening, maybe I could sing about Legolas." She grinned at herself and giggled a little.

Buffy took a good look at her surroundings, after a few seconds and satisfied that there was no one within hearing range she sang.

_Long day and I'm ready_

_I'm waiting for your call_

_Cause I've made up my mind_

_My heart aches with a hunger_

_And a want that you were mine_

_Thought I cannot deny_

_So for one night_

_Is it all right?_

_That I give you_

_My heart, my love, my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body, my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love my love_

_For one night, one night, one night_

_When morning awakes me_

_Well I know I'll be alone_

_And I feel I'll be fine_

_So don't you worry about me_

_I'm not empty on my own_

_For it's sad I'm alive _

_But for one night _

_It was so right _

_That I gave you_

_My heart, my love, my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body, my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love, I loved_

_For one night, one night one night_

_For one_

_It was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart, my love, my heart_

_Just for one night _

_My body, my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love, my love_

_For one night_

_We'll love_

_One night, one night, one night_

When she finished the song, she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Maybe this time it'll be sweeter," and with a sigh waded to the shore. But the dreamy look in her eye suddenly disappeared when images of Angel filled her mind again.

In the distance, Legolas had been watching her. 'The song was for me?' he asked himself. He watched her climb out of the water, moisture dripping down her petite frame, wet hair clinging to her shoulders. 'What a sight to behold…'

'_Do you love her Legolas?'_

'_Lady Galadriel?' _

'_Yes, it is I. Do you love her?'_

'_I…I love Arwen…but I also love Buffy.'_

'_How is it that you love them both?'_

'_I have loved Arwen since that day I found out we were meant to be. I thought she was my destiny. But then I met Buffy, and she is every bit as wonderful and beautiful as Arwen.'_

'_True, but I sense you are no longer deeply in love with my granddaughter.'_

'_Yes. That is correct. I have accepted that she loves me as a brother and there can be nothing more for us.'_

'_Then what are you afraid of Legolas of Mirkwood?'_

'_I want Buffy, oh by the Valar how I want her. But after my father…I do not want to be with her because we merely want to, I want her to be with me in mind, body and soul.'_

'_How are you so sure she does not already want you in that way?'_

_Silence_

'_Have you asked her how she feels about you Legolas?'_

_Silence_

_Mental sigh_

'_Legolas why don't you talk to her now?'_

'_Yes, my lady.'_

'_That was not an order. Legolas follow your heart, by the Valar you are as stubborn as a dwarf.'_

Legolas knew Galadriel had been right, what was he waiting for? Buffy even sang a song about him, and he remembered the kiss that they shared in Rivendell, it was tattooed in his mind.

Buffy finished dressing and sat by the pool. She was still humming that song, it kind of fit with her situation with Legolas. She would give just one night to be with him, to be able to show him just how much she really cared for him, how much she loved him. Something about being with him seemed so right, like they fit perfectly, like they were meant to be…

Buffy's eyes widened. She realised there were other factors as to why she felt so strongly about Legolas, and why she felt that way she did every time he touched her, and when they kissed. Sure she felt a spark, some heat even, when she met Thranduil. But this, this was deeper, something along the lines of what she felt for Angel. She loved him…down to her very soul.

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she saw Legolas appear from his hiding place. She was scared, scared to make a mistake, scared to be hurt again, scared that he might leave her or that she might have to leave him.

Legolas could see the pained look in her eyes. He sat beside her, held his right hand to her cheek and caressed it.

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his hand. The moment she opened her eyes deep blue orbs were staring into her green ones. He leaned in closer, but before he kissed her he told her, "Buffy, this kiss will tell you how much I care…love you. Do you accept my love?"

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, "You love me?" she asked, her spoken words merely a whisper.

He looked intensely into her eyes and replied, "Yes, yes I do."

"But I thought, I mean are you sure? Because with the whole Arwen…"

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her babbling and sighed, "My love for her is slowly fading, while my love for you fills the emptiness in my heart." He looked down at his lap and then he looked back at her, "You are my life now and perhaps forever."

A tear fell, he wiped it away, she leaned in and closed her eyes. He leaned in and closed his eyes.

Their lips met.

Buffy's world exploded around her.

(Bright colours, mushy love songs and romantic movies.)

Legolas' life flashed before his eyes.

(All 3,000 years of it, it was that good of a kiss.)

Then he swept his tongue over her lips, begging for entry, she willingly accepted and they made love with their tongues…

'_By the Valar!' A moan escaped his lips as she snaked her arms around his neck._

'_Oh God!' She too moaned as he moved his hands from her face down to her waist and pulled her closer to him._

_**Chambers of Light…**_

"_Whistler!"_

"_Yes bosses."_

"_You're a balance demon right?"_

_Whistler gave his bosses a 'duh' look._

"_So I order you to balance this problem."_

"_Uh, how do I do that exactly?" _

_He received blank stares…_

"_Damn, call the Olympians their a sneaky bunch they might be able to help."_

"_How?" asked Whistler._

"_I don't know how just get them here NOW!"_

_**Lothlorien…**_

_He laid her down, never pulling away from her mouth. His hands playfully caressing her waist up and down, up and down._

_She shifted her weight so that he was comfortably on top of her._

_They both opened their eyes and saw the love reflected in both of them. There was no need, just pure, untainted love._

_She pulled him in for another kiss and moved her hands along his back, she felt their love pulsing around them, engulfing them. They were drowning in their love._

_While trailing butterfly kisses on his neck she wanted to ask him if tonight would be that one night._

_He somehow knew what she wanted to ask him. He stopped kissing her, "Buffy, this does not have to be one night. I want to make love to you every night and every day for the rest of my life."_

_Buffy wanted this, she really did. She knew what he meant, after this they would be together forever. Their souls would be bound even after death._

_Without a moment's hesitation and a declaration of, "You'll always have my heart," she kissed him again._

_**The Valar…**_

"_The Powers called upon the Olympians, they're trying to break the spell."_

"_Zeus and the Olympians have no control of this, this is our dimension."_

"_Ah, that is where you're wrong, Aphrodite has power over all the dimensions."_

"_But Aphrodite will not help the Powers, she despises them as much as we do."_

_**Chambers of Light…**_

"_Aphrodite you must help us."_

"_Why? They're in love, they're soul mates and I'm the Goddess of Love hence the title."_

"_You do not understand she is our Champion. If she binds herself with that elf, she will belong to the Valar."_

"_And I should care because…?"_

"_Zeus talk to your daughter!"_

"_You know as well as I do that she is hard headed and will not do as she is told…"_

"_But…but…"_

"_I helped you out once and that was only because of the whole Troy thing. I mean jeez it's not like I intended a war to start, I'm just spreading some loving…it's in my job description look it up."_

"_Do not talk to us like…like…"_

"_A bunch of low-life, scheming bastards who can't handle losing?"_

"_Aphrodite, that is enough!"_

"_Yes daddy, sorry daddy."_

"_If that will be all, we must go back to Mt. Olympus. There is nothing we can do to counteract their spells. It is their dimension even if I am a God my powers are limited. My daughters power of love is the only force strong enough to reach them and as you can see she will not help and her debt has been repaid."_

"_Wait!" Aphrodite said._

"_Legolas wasn't her first soul mate wasn't he?" she asked._

_Silence_

"_By the Gods! You interfered with her love life before???" she practically shrieked._

_Silence_

"_Now I know why I hated ya'll so much."_

_And with a thunderous crash and a bolt of lightening the Olympians disappeared._

_**The Valar…**_

_The Powers are getting desperate, what if they do something drastic?"_

"_They always do something drastic."  
_

"_No, I mean they might try to transport her back…"_

"_They cannot, we still hold power in this dimension. There is nothing they can do, it is almost complete."_

"_But not even this will stop them…"_

_**Chambers of Light…**_

"_Hurry, think of something…wait, Aphrodite might have been useful after all."_

"_Yes, but you know the consequences of their union, he will lose his soul and then there's that prophecy concerning their child."_

"_But she cannot have children, he is a vampire."_

"_You are really daft for someone who's supposedly a ruler of a dimension."_

"_Hey, I resent that!"_

"_Anyway as I was saying, he was human for one day was he not?"_

"_Yes but he asked us to take it away in order for her to live."_

"_True, but she did die eventually when she jumped the portal right?"_

"_So you're saying the oracles prediction was not for that day but further into the future."_

"_Yes. What they did not know was that their union was the result of another prophecy being brought forth."_

"_You mean to say…"_

"_Buffy was pregnant from that day she spent with Angel, their child was conceived, he was to become the Destroyer. He had the power to rid the world of many evils. So I saved his soul followed a prophecy about two vampires…yadda, yadda, yadda and Connor was born."_

"_The Valar may hold power in their dimension, but that does not mean we will allow them to take our Champion."_

"_So what's our plan?"_

"_Connor has already defeated Sahjahn, take him to Middle Earth and give him the memories of his real mother, Buffy. And in turn, make her remember everything about Angel and the day she forgot."_

_There were smiles all around._

"_The pain will be too much for her."_

"_The Valar won't know what hit them..."_

_**Lothlorien…**_

_Buffy felt an aching in her heart, she thought it was due to her hormones but then…_

_FLASH_

"_I don't need you to be my friend."_

"_Didn't say I was yours."_

_FLASH_

"_Buffy, oh God Giles…and…Jenny! Oh Buffy, God, I'm so sorry…"_

"_Shh it's okay, it's gonna be okay…Angel I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Close your eyes..."_

_FLASH_

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

_FLASH_

"_This isn't the worst, this is horrible. I can't breathe Willow, I can't breathe."_

_FLASH_

"_This is just for tonight."_

"_I know."_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away…_

_FLASH_

"_So what, you just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and down of being a regular Joe?"_

"_You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is the life of others?"_

_FLASH_

"_I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget."_

_With a flash of light…_

"_So then let's just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until time has passed. Given enough time, we should be able to…"_

"_Forget?"_

_FLASH_

_**Lothlorien…**_

Buffy pulled away from Legolas, her eyes darting around and filling with tears. She looked into his eyes and said, "I'll never forget."

Buffy knew that he was about to walk away but she pulled him closer to her. When she touched him, the images she saw were passed on to him. He had never felt such love and hurt in such a short time. By the time the images stopped, his tears were falling freely down his cheeks.

They sat by the pool in silence when suddenly the woods became silent, the wind picked up and a small cloud appeared above the pool. The clouds became clearer and a portal opened, she saw Angel holding on to the boy as if to keep him from passing through the portal.

_**L.A. …**_

As soon as Connor killed Sahjahn a portal opened where his body stood. Angel burst through the door and saw the portal he didn't want to lose Connor again. "Connor get back, step away from the portal."

"Angel, there's two girls, no wait a girl and a guy looking at…"

"Buffy?" Angel couldn't believe his eyes he didn't want to believe it was she.

_**Lothlorien…**_

"Angel?"

Buffy wanted to run to him but she held herself back, she almost forgot that he took that day back. And that Legolas was right next to her.

Buffy looked at the boy that Angel was standing next to, then images of his life filled her head as well as Legolas', only it began from the moment he killed Sahjahn down to the day he was conceived. And a word escaped her lips, "My son."

_**L.A. …**_

Connor could see the hurt in her eyes but the last thing he expected was for her to say…

"My son."

Angel and Connor looked at each other and then to her with a mixture of confusion and sadness. But then Connor and Angel were struck blind by images of Buffy's life much in the same order as she saw Connor's, they even saw her misadventures in Middle Earth.

During this time, Buffy saw the hurt, the anger and the sadness that was reflected in their eyes.

Angel was the first to recover, "Oh God I didn't know. They said you would die, they told me you were going to die. And I wanted to fix things with Conor, I didn't want him to live in darkness." This had to be the worst day of his life, seeing his son and Buffy with so much hurt in their eyes broke his unbeating heart.

Buffy looked up at him, "You left him, like you left me. You made decisions for him like you did for me because you thought you were doing the right thing? How…how could you take this, take him away from me? We could have had…God Angel how could you be so stupid? I died nothing changed that, don't you get it? I'm a slayer I'm gonna die eventually but you still had to play my knight in shining armour." She laughed a bitter laugh, "I could've had a family, we could've been so happy Angel, but you ruined all our lives."

He tried to touch the portal as if to go through it but there was something blocking it, like a glass. He wanted to go to her, to get her away from the girlie man who had his arms wrapped around 'His Buffy'.

Connor didn't know what to think, the moment his real memories came back, he felt disgust and ashamed for what he was and what he had done. But when the truth of his conception was revealed, he felt free. He then looked into Buffy's eyes and said, "Mom?"

Connor slowly walked towards the portal he wanted to go to her but what if she didn't want him?

Buffy saw the questioning look in his eyes, she didn't know what to think. She was mad as hell at Angel for taking away the life they could have had and she ached to be with her son, but what if he didn't want her?

Buffy took Legolas' hand for support, she looked into his eyes and she saw the same pained expression in his blue orbs as she saw in Connor's eyes.

Legolas could not even comprehend the world of hurt that Buffy, her son and Angel had gone through. He blamed Angel for most of the hurt that mother and son had to live through, how could he be so selfish? He gave Angel a menacing look, which was returned with full force fangs and all.

"Connor, please if I'd have known…" said Angel but was interrupted by Buffy on the other side of the portal.

"You stay away from my son, you've done nothing but run our lives for us, you're just as bad as the Powers."

Tears were streaming down her face as she said the last words, she then turned to Connor and asked him, "It's up to you Connor, you can stay with your father or you can stay here with me." Buffy's love for Angel was strong but with this new revelation, her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again, all this time she could have had the one thing she's always wanted. A family with Angel by her side.

Without a moments hesitation he ran into the portal without looking back.

Angel tried to run after Connor but he was kept back by an invisible force, he was throwing himself against the portal calling out their names telling them, "I'm sorry, God I'm sorry. Please come back we can start over, please Buffy, Connor…"

But his voice was drowned out by the sound of the portal closing. By this time Angel was sobbing uncontrollably, he had no-one else to blame but himself and this he knew all too well…

_**Chamber of Light…**_

"_The elf was not supposed to see that!"_

"_This is bad, really bad."_

"_It is too late, mother and son will not be separated and it seems the elves love for Buffy has not faltered despite knowing that she still feels for Angel."_

"_We can still get her back!"_

"_No, at this point we can't get her back physically."_

"_You can't mean…"_

"_We have no other choice, if we take her soul, she can be reborn and…"_

"_No, we cannot take life it is not what we do."_

"_But you yourself said she is one of our greatest, would you not do everything you can to make sure it stays that way? She has averted more apocalypses than any of our Champions and with the knowledge of the existence of Connor, would she not give anything for him?" _

_**The Valar…**_

"_Well, that was unexpected."_

"_We may have gained another Champion, but now his life too will be in danger. I feel a rift from the powers, it seems they have not yet given up on Buffy."_

"_Surely they would not go that far, would they?"_

"_You saw what they did, they tried to hurt her enough with the memories to push Legolas away."_

"_Galadriel should already be aware of what has happened, I'll ask her to talk to this boy tomorrow. He can be of use to us in this war. And we may have to change our reward for Buffy…"_

_**Lothlorien…**_

Buffy walked over to Connor, she then looked into his eyes and broke down, "Oh my baby, my baby."

Connor allowed his tears to fall and cradled his mother, _'Wow, this is really happening. She's really here.'_

Legolas felt uncomfortable seeing the woman he loved with her son, a concept almost impossible to believe had he not seen their lives unfold before his very eyes, he was just a few years younger than her if he had just met them he would not have guessed that they were mother and son, siblings maybe but not mother and son. He couldn't help but feel guilty for both mother and son nobody deserved to live a life full of sorrow.

Buffy and Connor instantly felt a connection like they had been mother and son their whole lives. The love that flowed through them never seemed to stop and for a moment they just stood there in each other's arms and silent words spoken through their eyes.

Legolas then proceeded to leave but was soon stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Connor who had stopped him Legolas gave him a small smile and Connor returned it.

"Thank you for everything," said Connor and went back to soothing his mother.

Legolas could see the kindness in his eyes, _'Like mother like son,' _he thought. And headed back to camp leaving mother and son to bond…

TBC


	9. Revelations

DREAM LOVERS  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters only the story line.  
CHAPTER 9 REVELATIONS A/N: Crossover with ATS...and funniness!!! Teeheehee

Thanks for the reviews:

DarkAngelMali

Evilelvengoddess

Krisztina

L.A.

_Wesley watched from a distance as he saw Angel, breakdown. The moment he broke the Orlon Window, which kept the memories of Connor and witnessing the confrontation between Angel, Connor and Buffy he was only able to register one thought... 'Buffy is Connor's mother?' "Oh dear Lord," he muttered. have I done? What have I done?" Angel's world had just fallen apart he lost Connor after everything he'd done to give Connor a "normal" life, much as the same as the reason he left Buffy. But he had justifiable reasons...didn't he?_

FLASHBACK

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

He was there when she was called, a typical Californian teenager, unaware of the dangers that lurk in the shadows but the moment he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to protect her, to be a part of her world

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

She's all I'll ever need, all I'll ever want

"If you wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to someone"

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

He stood there for a moment, those few minutes were the longest moments of his life, and then he turned and walked away

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

They made love all day and talked of the possibilities of his newfound humanity, he was alive and she was by his side. That's all he could ever want

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

She died and now she's back. But I can never be with her; it's too painful to be around her when I can never have her

I found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

END FLASHBACK

Wesley sympathised with Angel, he was self-sacrificing but he could also understand why Connor would rather stay with his mother, his real mother. But they both had to go back to the Hyperion and inform the Scoobies of this new revelation. He vowed to help his friend no matter what it cost, after all, he couldn't help but feel guilty over the whole Connor ordeal.

Angel seemed glued to the spot where the portal closed but he would do anything to make things right for his son and for Buffy.

**Lothlorien**

Galadriel had been in her chambers when she received visions of Buffy, the portal and Connor. The Valar then asked her to relay what has happened to the rest of the Fellowship so that mother and son would not be badgered with questions. She was also told to notify the elves in Calas Galadhon about the new arrival so as not to recognize him as a threat

Buffy and Connor sat back down beside the pool and clung to each other for dear life.

Connor was first to break the silence, "I... can't believe...after all this time I hated myself for who my parents were and what I was. I've lived with so many lies I just want to make sure that this time it's real."

He could see the hurt and betrayal he felt reflected in her eyes.

Buffy felt something tugging in her heart when she looked into his eyes, "Connor my baby, all this time I knew I was never complete and now I know why. I'm sorry for missing out on so much of your life...people like us... we don't really get to make our own choices. There's always someone trying to run our lives, your father included."

After a few moments of silence Connor asked, "Do you hate him?"

"Yes and no. A part of me thanks him for making me stronger, but another part of me can never forgive him for that day he took away and for hurting you the way he did." It was true, she'll never forget Angel but she wouldn't give up Legolas' love for another.

"What about you and Legolas?"

"What about him?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does but we can't really forge a relationship what with our mission and all."

"Yeah, I saw what happened, good and the bad." He growled, remembering the visions of Buffy's unfortunate meeting with Thranduil.

Buffy cringed at the thought of her son witnessing what happened to her. So she changed the subject, "Um, why don't we go back to the campsite you're probably tired after fighting that demon Sahjahn."

Buffy and Connor stood up and walked tot he campsite. Buffy expected to be badgered with questions and curious glances but they were instead greeted with smiles and introduction. Apparently Galadriel had informed the Fellowship of Connor's arrival. Of course, they were not told of Connor's status as a warrior and a Champion the Valar told her that it was not time for him to reveal himself.

The first to introduce themselves to Connor were the hobbits, and then came the humans and lastly the dwarf. The Fellowship were still in shock about Buffy having a son, Connor looked to be about 19 and Buffy was about 22. Buffy gave them the cliff notes version of Connor's life and promised to tell them more during their journey

**L.A. Hyperion Hotel**

For the past hour Wesley had told Giles, the Fang Gang and the Scoobies what had happened.

"She's a mom?"

"Go, B!"

"Connor's back?"

"No way!"

"Wow."

"Bloody hell!"

"Holy singing butt-monkeys!"

You could practically hear the crickets chirping after Wesley finished, but the silence was suddenly broken when Ripper came out to play.

"He what? That bloody bastard deserved to lose them both."

"No, I didn't." Everyone turned to see Angel descending the stairs with puffy eyes and a hurtful expression on his face.

Spike jumped off of the couch trying to hold back Giles from attacking Angel. "All she ever wanted was for you to love her and for you to take that away from her because the oracles told you she would die, that's bloody rich coming from you. She's thwarted 7 apocalypses and was brought back when she was prophesised to die. She's a slayer you idiot, she would die eventually."

"But the oracles said she would die that day, and if I remained human, how many lives would have been wasted for a few years with Buffy? And Connor would be left with only one parent or none at all. Don't you get it, even if I didn't take back that day, we would all be screwed. Connor would be orphaned and either Buffy or I would be widowed."

Their fighting was interrupted by a laugh from Dawn; it was a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down their spines

When she sobered up, she spoke with cruelty and ice evident in her voice. "God, you're so stupid. You'd rather be a hero than to spend a few years with a family that would have been filled with love," at this point Dawn's tears began to fall.

"She loved you so much Angel, she was so broken when you left. I know those memories weren't real for me but could you imagine what it's like for her to remember that you took away the happiest day of her life? Buffy sacrificed herself for me cause she wanted me to live for her, now I understand why she said that." She walked up to Angel never losing eye contact.

"She never had a chance to live the life she's always wanted, she was forced into fighting for her life, for our lives everyday. And even now, she's fighting someone else's war. She's always gonna fight for us, for you but you never fought for your love. You had a century of brooding and feeling sorry for yourself and when you met Buffy your whole life changed. She gave you a reason to fight, she gave you a reason to live"

"Dawnie" Angel said but before he could continue Dawn interrupted him.

"No. You have to know, all you ever thinks about is you don't deserve to be with Buffy, she needs someone to take her into the light. You gave up on them, and when she comes back I'm gonna make sure you never see them again." And with that she walked out of the room and locked herself in her room.

Everyone followed suite and retired for the night, not knowing what else to do or what to say

**Chamber of Light**

"This is really going down the shit hole"

"Yeah, no kidding"

"Any ideas?"

"Ambush?"

"Kidnapping?"

"Assisting Sauron?"

"Why don't we take Connor back then she might follow"

"What about her mission?"

"We've risked too much and time is not on our side. The longer she stays around the elf, the stronger their love grows and the stronger the Valar's hold on her"

"But the war, surely we cannot allow the Valar to reap the rewards? They will not only get two of our Champions but they will also take credit for winning the war against evil."

Grumbles

"Silence!"

Crickets chirping

"We can only hope that her son's presence will distract her long enough from the elf"

**The Valar**

"We must hurry them, Saruman's army is growing."

"Tell Galadriel to talk to Frodo, Buffy and Connor tomorrow, we have to show them."

"Yes, show them everything"

**Lothlorien**

Buffy was tired beyond belief, today was emotionally draining for her, all those memories reopened wounds that never really healed. She closed her eyes hoping that Legolas would save her from her nightmares, and he was the last thing on her mind before the visions began.

Buffy found herself looking out from a tower into a forest, luscious and green as far as the eye can see.

She blinked and the forest was gone, replaced by a mud plain and thousands of orcs, goblins and Uruk-hai.

One name kept playing in her mindâSaruman.

She tried to get away from the stench and the groans of the dying trees, but her body was refusing to cooperate with her, it was as if she were in someone else's body.

Buffy found herself barking orders to slaughter more trees and to dig up more Uruk's.

'So this is what Gandalf saw' she thought.

There was a flash of red and Buffy's vision was blurred, when it cleared, she saw the Eye of Sauron.

It spoke to her of his plans, to rule Middle-Earth once more and that it would not stop at this dimension.

The people she had to fight for, this was definitely her war now. She had to fight for Connor, Dawn, her friends and Legolas. She had to fight for their love she would never give up until every last evil would die. Buffy is on a mission to save worlds now, and she had Connor and Legolas beside her

Buffy opened her eyes and ran out of her tent and walked up to Legolas' tent. Tonight would be their night she would give herself to Legolas like it would be their last night together. After her vision she finally found two reasons to live, this wasn't just a mission to her anymore, this is about her life now and God help anyone who stands in her way.

Legolas heard footsteps outside his tent and rose to greet who ever it was, but before he could walk out of his tent Buffy pushed him inside and crushed his lips with her own.

He felt powerless as she hungrily devoured his lips, tasting him, savouring his flavour like he was the finest wine she'd ever tasted.

She was reluctant to let go but they both had to breathe. Buffy looked into his eyes and saw it was dark with desire. She then whispered to him, "Would you like to bathe with me Legolas?"

Legolas felt his mouth go dry followed by a gulp and a moan as she rubbed herself onto his hardness.

Before he could answer, Buffy practically dragged him into the pool tugging at his tunic and his leggings then removing her dress and pushing him into the water.

When Legolas resurfaced, he was attacked by passionate kisses and wandering hands, there was no way his brain would function correctly, his brain apparently made it's way down to his ever growing erection.

Buffy could see he was struggling with asking her what she wanted and why now. So she stopped kissing him and said, "Legolas, I want you so much it hurts. I love you and you love me. This night will be ours, I want to show you how much I love you."

Legolas cupped her bottom and impaled her on his hardness, they both groaned at the contact but they never removed eye contact, he then said, "I give you tonight and the rest of my life."

They were both on fire and they wanted more. Legolas climbed out of the water with Buffy still riding him, he then laid her down on the grass and moved with her.

"My love, my Buffy"

"Legolas"

Buffy was on the verge of reaching her climax, but she forced herself to stop, she wanted this to last for as long as painfully possible.

Legolas was losing control, she felt so tight and so hot that he felt he would not last longer, so he slowed down his pace, wanting to go over the edge with Buffy.

His slowing of pace made it worse for Buffy, the way he pulled out of her slowly, inch by tortuous inch, then slamming himself into her with full force. The pleasure was driving her insane, she felt her climax building and she was beginning to see spots in her eyes.

Legolas' vision was blurred, he couldn't see, couldn't hear, he could only feel. He felt her clench around his shaft as her orgasm hit him with full force.

Her orgasms came wave after wave and soon he too found his release.

After the convulsions stopped Legolas made a move to lay beside her only to feel her grip him, which in turn caused him to harden again. His moan was covered up by kisses and soon they found themselves lost in another bout of lovemaking

Buffy woke up drenched in sweat, "Oookay, that was weird."

She walked out of her tent to find Connor waiting outside for her with a plate of fruits and bread. She soon hear the rustling of tent flaps signalling that the rest of the Fellowship had awoken. When Buffy saw Legolas, a smile crept up on her face followed by blushing and a goofy, dreamy look in her eyes. Just when her thoughts were beginning to run away with her, she was interrupted by a cough, a mental cough from Galadriel.

"Ahem"

"Huh? Oh hey Galadriel."

"Sleep well Buffy?"

"Uh," blushes then smiles sheepishly, "yeah, sure did."

"That is very well indeed. I have important matters to discuss with you today, please come alone. It is of the utmost importance, and tell Frodo and Connor that I shall call upon them also."

"Will do."

"Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"You should be thankful for elven stamina or else you would not have been able to go, how many rounds was it, oh yes, 8 times with the Prince?"

Buffy looking like fish out of water.

Galadriel smirked and disappeared out of Buffy's mind.

"...Buffy, Buffy!" asked Merry for the third time.

"We only did it seven times!" she exclaimed. Earning blank stares from the hobbits, a cough Gimli, sputtering from Boromir, Aragorn, Connor and a surprised look on Legolas' face.

Suddenly realising she wasn't conversing with Galadriel, Buffy began to babble looking to change the subject, "Um...it wasn'...Galadriel just asked me how many apocalypses we beat and uh yeah...and wow it's a beautiful morning I think I may just take a walk after breakfast."

Boromir smirked and replied, "Of course, yes, seven apocalypses."

Connor glared at him and said, "Can we change the subject? Hello? Son of Buffy here. Don't exactly want to hear jokes about my mothers sex dreams, God knows I've been traumatised enough."

There was silence, and then the Frodo asked, "Buffy what are sex dreams?"

Followed by peppering questions from the rest of the Fellowship

"Seven times eh?"

"I feel sorry for the man or rather elf."

"Must be the Slayer stamina as well."

"Sex dreams are" Gimli began to explain.

At that point Buffy couldn't get away from them fast enough.

"Did you see how she bolted out of here?" asked Gimli to no one in particular.

Buffy found herself stopping, when she was sure to be out of hearing range from the camp site. She stopped to rest under a tree and leaned back against it, her peace however was interrupted by the sound of rippling water she got up and found the source of the noise coming from a beautifully crafted birdbath.

As she neared it, she heard approaching footsteps. Knowing that it was probably Galadriel she spoke up, "I guess you heard what an interesting breakfast I had."

Galadriel smiled and said, "Yes, that was most entertaining and I do apologize for not giving you any warning."

"It's okay, I just have to learn to get used to it. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you trust me Buffy?"

Buffy didn't like the direction their conversation was heading but replied, "Galadriel, you're scaring me what's going on?"

Galadriel answered, "Buffy what I'm about to show you is things from the past and things that may yet come to pass. I ask you again, do you trust me?"

Without a moment's hesitation she replied, "I guess so."

"Then look into the mirror."

Buffy looked into the water, first thing she saw was flashes of her life in L.A. when she was first called, Sunnydale, the Scoobies, Angel, Faith, Dawn, and dreams of Legolas before she came to Middle Earth, she was going to have to question Galadriel about that later. She then saw the dream she had last night about the rising of Sauron and the destruction of Middle Earth and other dimensions and the death slow and tortuous deaths of her friends, and of Legolas.

Buffy tried to pull away but she was glued to the spot, suddenly the images disappeared until only a bright light was left in the middle of the mirror, Buffy recognized it as the Valar.

"Buffy, there are some things we must clarify with you first, we did not send Thranduil any messages for you and Legolas. It was the Powers trying to keep you and Legolas from being together."

"No kidding, don't worry I got the warning from Galadriel."

"But there's more"

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Your visions and that voice that speaks through you is also of their doing."

"Go on," Buffy was beginning to feel her anger rising but she quelled it down to force herself to hear more.

"They made a potion and gave it to Saruman, they tricked him into thinking that he could possess you but what it actually does is it gives you the ability to see what he sees when Sauron speaks to him through the Seeing Stone and sometimes the words he says shall be spoken through you."

"There's more isn't there." She hated this, being used by the Powers but she would get them back soon.

The Valar had to lay all their cards on the table, the Powers were getting desperate, "They tried to ask the Olympians, well the Goddess Aphrodite for help but she turned them down and so they brought back Connor in hopes that you would be distracted long enough to stay away from Legolas. The Powers are growing desperate from the beginning they did not wish to make this mission easy for you."

"When do they ever?"

"Buffy, they wish for you to win this war for them but upon learning that your joining with Legolas will not only cause you to be bound mind, body and soul but you will also be bound to Middle Earth and therefore making you a Champion of the Valar cause them to panic. They are scheming against us and you to get you back into your dimension where they have more control over you."

They expected Buffy to say something but were met only by silence and so they continued.

"Buffy, you and yours are in danger most especially those in your dimension so we have come to offer you the reward that we promised you but we had to change it to benefit your current situation. You have already sealed part of the bargain by accepting Legolas into your heart, and so we shall grant your friends safe passage and protection into Middle Earth."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd see her friends again but it may be too good to be true, as are most things in her life. "What's the catch? Cause there's always a catch."

"Yes, you are right. Buffy the Powers were in league with the First, they were partly responsible for what happened to you in Mirkwood with Thranduil," a growl escaped her lips but urged them to continue.

"They are already forging an alliance with Sauron, only against you. They are going to make an attempt on your life as well as the Fellowship. We cannot protect you if you are not bound to us, so we ask you to bind yourself with Legolas before your departure tomorrow."

"WHAT?" she was pretty sure her scream could've been heard all the way to Rohan.

"Buffy, we can protect you and Connor should you choose to do this. And once you are both under our protection, we should be able to protect your friends to a certain extent even if they are not of our world. Please, you play a vital role in this war as well as the lives of our Champions. We cannot win this war if you die, please think about this. Connor and your friends and family will be safe, the Powers will no longer run the course of your life and you will leave freely here in Middle Earth once Sauron is defeated. What say you?"

"How do I explain all of this to Connor? We just found each other last night and all of a sudden he's gonna have a stepfather? Then there's Legolas, he barely knows Connor, what if he doesn't accept him? And then there's that whole Thranduil sitch. So not wanting to deal with him as my father in law. Soap Opera much?"

"You will have to talk to both Legolas and Connor but we wish to speak to Connor later, so we can explain some things to him. As for Thranduil, he cannot do anything to you once Legolas and you have mated."

"Did you just say mated? First of all eew, secondly we're not animals."

"Sorry, once Legolas and you have made love, Legolas will be your husband thus making you Princess of Mirkwood and untouchable by the laws of the Eldar. Violating you in any manner gives your husband the right to kill the assailant. Any other doubts or concerns?"

"How do I control the visions from that stupid potion? I won't be much help if I start getting a seizure in the middle of a battle."

"I'm afraid we cannot help you directly but we will be able to send help for you."

"Cryptic much?"

"There's one more thing."

"Shoot."

"Shoot what?"

"I mean, go ahead."

"Ah yes, Buffy there are two battles you must fight but you cannot reveal this to anyone. The first is in Helms Deep and the second in the Kingdom of Gondor. The sooner you get to Helms deep the sooner you will meet your friends. We know your friends are formidable warriors and you command an army of Slayers, we should very much like their assistance in the battle in Gondor, but once the Slayers have done their part they must return to your world for they must continue to protect the innocents there."

"Okay, say I agree to everything how can I be sure that you won't be tempted to screw me over and run my life?"

"You wish some assurance from us?"

"Yep, I ain't accepting unless you give me proof that I can really have my friends and my family here."

"Very well, you may contact them tonight in your dreams, but that is all we can do for now. The Powers are ever wary of our actions we are lucky that we were able to cloak ourselves with a silencing spell so that they cannot hear or see what you see."

Buffy smiled and said, "Thanks, maybe there's hope for me and a 'happily ever after' ending in my life."

"Oh, and before we go, we have more rewards for you." And with that the water returned to normal and Buffy was left staring at her own reflection.

"Yay, for me! I promise I'll be good." Buffy turned to see Galadriel with a grin on her face which only indicated she heard what everything.

"So, I take it I must prepare a wedding banquet tonight?"

"Hold your horses girlfriend. Don't I get a hen's night before the big day?" Buffy said wiggling her eyebrows.

Galadriel reached into Buffy's mind to see what Buffy was indicating and practically stumbled when she saw

Haldir and other male elves wearing nothing more than what looked like a little piece of cloth covering their bare essentials, dancing provocatively on tables.

Buffy grinned at Galadriel's reaction.

"Buffy, that was most disturbing...but if you would like one I can arrange" she said with a smirk.

"No, that's okay. But yeah a nice little feast would be good, now all I have to do is find my soon to be husband."

Galadriel and Buffy were on their way to the campsite when they spotted Haldir on his way to patrol. He bowed when he saw them and walked away, Buffy and Galadriel burst in laughter as soon as he disappeared into the forest, reducing them to tears. It was very unlady like on Galadriel's part but she forced herself to sober up when her husband approached them with raised eyebrows.

She then helped Buffy up and made their way back to the campsite trying to suppress their giggles much to the annoyance of Celeborn. When he demanded an explanation, Galadriel and Buffy exchanged a knowing glance.

"Are sure about this dear husband?"

"What is wrong with wanting to know what makes you act like an elleth who just had her first kiss?"

Buffy and Galadriel saw he had a resolve face on that would rival even Willow's.

"Fine, don't blame us if you have nightmares the rest of your life," Buffy quipped.

Galadriel reached into his mind and pictured what she saw in Buffy's mind.

Galadriel and Buffy had to rush to Celeborn when his knees buckled under him.

"I...I think I should sit down."

"Celeborn you are sitting down."

"Oh."

"Come, I shall take you back to our chambers, you do not seem well at all," said Galadriel with a hint of amusement in her voice.

She then gave Buffy a mischievous grin and sent Buffy an image of Celeborn in a g-string dancing for Galadriel.

Buffy knew she had to get away fast before she cracked up further embarrassing Celeborn. "Poor guy, he has no idea what he's in for."

So Buffy made her way back to the campsite alone, searching for Connor and Legolas. What was she going to tell them? 'Hey Legolas, let's get married tonight oh and as an added bonus you get an instant family. And Connor looky what you got here? A brand new immortal daddy, how about that?' she mused to herself.

"Nothing's ever easy for me is it?" she sighed and walked the rest of the way in silence

TBC


	10. The Slayer's Wedding

DREAM LOVERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY LINE

A/N: Thanks to those who have taken their time to review my story, it helps to give me an inspiration to continue. Songs: Love of My Life by Southborder, Misty by Johnny Mathis.

CHAPTER 10 THE SLAYER"S WEDDING

Legolas had approached Connor, wanting to ease the discomfort of the boy knowing all too well the hardships that he had endured throughout his life but Legolas also wanted to get Connor's approval of his blossoming relationship with Buffy. He was certain that Connor would be very protective of his mother and that was to be expected considering all that has happened to her. So after Buffy's abrupt departure he asked Connor to sit with him while the others decided to do their own thing.

Connor expected he'd be getting an 'I'd-like-to-get-to-know-you-and-can-I-please-date-your-mother' talks from Legolas, after all, he bore witness to the beginning of their relationship and he could tell they cared for each other, time could only tell when he'd have Legolas as a step-father, of course he approved of him especially since he'd seen how much Legolas done for his mother and also because he wanted his mother to be happy. And right now, anyone was a better substitute for Angel or Holtz.

Legolas was the first to break the silence, "Connor, how are you finding Calas Galadhon? I take it you have not yet explored the city? It's beautiful do you not agree? And the food and accommodation is to your liking? Speaking of liking, there are many things I like; archery, hunting orcs, my friends, adventures and many, many things..." Legolas' babbling took him by surprise but he could not help it, the words just would not come out right, he had been practicing his 'I-love-your-mother-and-I-want-your-approval' speech, beginning with confessing his undying love for Buffy followed by 'I promise I'll never leave her or hurt her' and if all else fails there was always the 'grovelling method' as Elrohir and Elladan had done on many occasions when Aragorn and himself would threaten to spill every dirty secret the twins had kept from their father, Lord Elrond.

"I like it, it's nice better than Quortoth or Los Angeles. It's quiet." Connor had readied himself for 'The Talk' last night but he didn't expect it would be so soon and he didn't expect it to turn into a babble-fest for Legolas, he knew where the direction Legolas was heading so he decided to take the initiative and interrupt Legolas, something about seeing his soon-to-be step-father babble into oblivion like Willow made him doubt his ability to be manly when it comes to his mother. This guy...er elf was probably a typical 'I'm a hopeless romantic' Giles said there was something about his mother that made most men she loved become all prissy and lovey-dovey. "Legolas I know where you're going with this. I know you love my mom and she loves you too. And despite having met you just last night I can tell you'll be good for her. You seem like a really nice guy and I want you to be happy, both of you."

Connor expected Legolas to nod his thanks or shake his hand not to hug him and giggle like Dawn on Speed, but seeing Legolas like this once again made him believe that this guy was way over the top on the whole 'Yay me! I'm in love and I'm a sissy nancy-boy!' So Connor pulled or rather pried Legolas off and said, "But if you so much as make my mother pout I will rip off your balls, shove them so far down your throat it'll come out of your ass."

Legolas did not like the sound of that and nodded vigorously, stepping back as far away from Connor and his maniacal grin as possible. Only to yelp when he bumped into an approaching Buffy.

The minute Buffy saw Connor with a triumphant smile and Legolas backing away, she knew that Connor must have threatened Legolas about hurting her and assumed that her two men had the 'I-want-to-court-your-mother' 'I'm-her-son-ask-for-permission' talk. _'That went well'_ she thought with a sigh closing her eyes for a few moments only to find that when she opened them Legolas had backed right into her causing them both to stumble and fall.

By the time they stopped laughing Buffy had already motioned Legolas and Connor to sit by her, _'Okay Buffy you can do this, look they're laughing together, always a good sign.'_ After mentally giving herself a pep talk she stood up and looked both of them in the eyes. "Connor, Legolas I love you both very much. I want you to know you both have a place in my heart, what I'm about to ask you now is really important and your answers are vital to my happiness as well as yours and also of the success of my mission here."

She turned to Connor, her eyes shining with a mixture of emotions but the ones that shone clearly and brightly was that of love and pride. "Connor, I know you've had it rough, and not everyone is perfect. Your father loves you and no one can ever replace his place as your father but that doesn't mean you can't allow someone else to love you as much as a father would love his child, Connor whatever happens don't walk away what I'm about to tell you, both of you is going to change our lives."

Connor was taken aback by what his mother was clearly indicating, his only response was a nod but his eyes read an understanding and Buffy was relieved, _'One down, one to go.'_

Buffy then sat beside Legolas whose mind was boggled with Buffy's sudden talks about fathers loving their children, he knew where she was headed but he wanted to hear it from her. Buffy smiled softly at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Legolas, time is against us but what I'm about to ask you was not brought to my attention so suddenly...well okay yeah it was sudden but I know that in my heart this is the right thing to do, this is what I want...I...I want you, I've always wanted you from the day you rescued me from your father. I love you like no other in my life, no others could ever compare to how deeply I love you. Legolas, you and I cannot ignore the signs. We are meant to be, as cliché and corny as that sounds, it's true. I felt it when we kissed and I feel it whenever you're around. I want to be your wife, I want to bind myself to you, if you will have me."

Legolas could think of nothing better than sweeping Buffy into his arms and kissing her with a fierce determination. Their kiss though was interrupted by a not so subtle cough from Connor who had a look that clearly stated, **'Eew-you-played-tonsil-hockey-with-my-mom-and-now-I'm-definitely-gonna-have-said-tonsil-hockey-player-as-my-step-dad-way-to-go-to-give-me-nightmares-that-will-last-at-least-10-years'. **But soon his expression changed into a happier one when he saw his mother glowing with happiness.

Buffy took this as her que and hugged Connor tightly, both we're surprised when another pair of arms joined them, seeing as the arms belonged to Legolas, Buffy and Connor relaxed. They were enjoying the feel of each other's company. The last time Legolas felt this loved and accepted was when his mother was still alive, for Buffy it was when she was with her friends before she left to go to Middle-Earth and for Connor it was when he had his last meal with his fake parents before he remembered who he really was. Overall it was a very happy moment.

Their peace was cut short with a stampede of well wishes from the Fellowship who had actually over heard pretty much the whole thing. There were sounds of cheers and congratulatory laughs but their celebration was cut short when a smirking Haldir, (who always had it in for Legolas ever since he was named the best archer of all the elves). It was not his presence that halted the cheers it was the question he asked and the answer he got.

"So the Prince of Mirkwood is to marry, to a woman who proposed to him. Now what would dear old daddy think of this and when will this wedding take place?" he got quite a few glares and even some growls from the hobbits, he expected Buffy to do the same but instead she smiled her sweetest smile and replied, "Actually Mr. I'm-so-jealous-of-Legolas-and-it's-really-obvious," Haldir glared while the other snorted, "Galadriel is already preparing for the wedding."

She got a few raised eye-brows but knew she'd have to continue to see the reaction on their faces, it was going to be priceless, _'Damn, what I would give to have a camera right now'_ she thought. And so she continued, "We're actually getting married tonight!"

Silence, crickets chirping, eyes threatening to burst from their sockets and mouths agape was the kind of reaction Buffy was expecting. She smirked inwardly, but her mental smirk disappeared when she saw Legolas turn a whiter shade of pale and a look of anticipation followed by full-blown panic was etched on his face.

"Tonight? What do you mean tonight?"

"Mom, are you sure you're okay? You're not smoking them hobbit's weed again are you cause I saw what happened when you..."

"But tonight? Are you sure we can't wait a few...I mean, I want to get married but so soon? There's still a war and other things..."

Buffy frowned and asked, "So you don't want to get married?"

With obvious disappointment on her face Connor stepped in and decidedly saved his future step-father from his mother and said, "Mom, come on give the guy a break, of course he wants to marry you it's just a proposal and a wedding on the same day is kinda too much for any guy to handle."

By this time, Legolas stopped panicking and nodded his thanks to Connor, he then turned to Buffy whose glare disappeared as soon as he murmured sweet things in her ear and kissed her sweetly with a promise of marrying her tonight as long as they were married, he didn't care because Buffy would be his and they would finally be together in the way that matters most.

Haldir left obviously disappointed that his insults did not affect the prince but the look on Legolas' face was enough to keep him satisfied, for the time being. But the mystery that is Buffy intrigued him all the more, she was not intimidated easily and she had a fierceness about her that could only describe her as a passionate being. Now all he had to do was inform a certain elf king of the wedding to take place tonight, oh what a glorious night it would be, mayhem and unwanted family reunions for the newlyweds, he was definitely going to stick around for that.

The city of Calas Galadhon was in an uproar but as most elves like to keep to themselves, the only person affected by their thoughts was Galadriel. Most of the questions that she was asked were: _She's a daughter of man he's an elf prince and the heir to the throne of Mirkwood. What does king Thranduil have to say about this union? _Or _There is war afoot and their journey is perilous are they mad to think of marriage at this point and time? They barely know each other._ But their questions and gossips ceased as soon as Galadriel spoke to each and every living soul in the city, her voice booming in their minds.

"This marriage, this union has been blessed by the Valar. This must take place tonight to receive their full blessing. These two deserve one day of happiness and celebration before they continue on with their journey. We must all open up our hearts and our minds to them and their companions for they have a lost so much and gained very little. Is it not their right to have what little enjoyment they can in these dark times?"

Connor, Legolas and the Fellowship were taken to Celeborn who had them fitted for their wedding attire which consisted of plain white tunics embroidered with silver and gold thread, and light green loose leggings, (as requested by Buffy). But for Legolas his tunic had the most intricate designs of elfin craft with more silver than gold so his tunic glistened in the moonlight.

Buffy's dress was very medieval in design, complete with a corset. Her hair was down and decided to forgo the wearing pretty but uncomfortable shoes option because it was going to be an outdoor wedding.

Unbeknownst to Buffy, the Valar had contacted the Scoobies directly via a dream and actually invited them to witness the union between Legolas and Buffy. So as not to attract the attention of the Powers, they put a cloaking spell around the hotel and throughout the city of Calas Galadhon. They then told the Scoobies that they could attend the wedding through astral projection, which according to the Valar was the second best thing to actually attending the wedding, plus they would not be in danger of exposing themselves to the Powers.

L.A. ...

The hotel was bustling with activity, the Scoobies and the SIT's were preparing for Buffy's wedding. They didn't question Buffy's intentions or the guy she was marrying, the Valar had shown them bits and pieces of Legolas life and how things progressed between Buffy and him.

Giles was the first to cry when he heard the news from Faith, he was so happy for Buffy. But he cried because he was asked to give her away, he never felt so honoured, proud and elated in his life. He's always considered the Scoobies as family and here was his daughter, Buffy, getting married to a man, elf that loves her and she was reunited with her son. This was going to be a joyous occasion in all their lives.

Dawn, Faith and Willow were just as ecstatic to find out Buffy was getting married and to a guy full of salty goodness nonetheless. Xander was happy for the Buffster too although he questioned her type in guys, 'It's always the not so human ones she goes for.'

Spike thought, 'better him than the nancy boy.'

Wesley, Gunn and Fred were joining in the ceremony too.

Angel was glowering in the corner, 'It's not going to last, I'll get them both back!' he promised to himself.

Giles saw the glimmer of hope in Angel's eyes he didn't like it at all. So he walked over to Angel and unleashed Ripper, "You better bloody not be getting any ideas, Buffy deserves to be at peace and to be happy. Your selfish actions are to blame for your loss, if anything you don't deserve either of them. If you try anything, and I mean ANYTHING to ruin this day for her or get in the way of her trying to move on, the centuries you spent in that hell dimension will be nothing compared to the world of hurt you'll be in for."

Angel didn't let Ripper/Giles intimidate him he just closed his mind off to everything and left to check on Cordelia.

The city of Calas Galadhon was lit with thousands of fireflies the colours of blue, red, gold and green lit the city like Christmas lights. There was a gathering of elves, members of the Fellowship and the friends and family of Buffy in the largest garden of the city. Moonlight reflected off the elves which gave them an ethereal glow, making them seem very Angelic but they weren't the only ones.

Legolas was fumbling nervously with his tunic and kept glancing at the best men, Aragorn, Alexander and Connor. Connor did his best not to get all giddy seeing Fred and Dawn, despite being just astral projections, and he was kinda glad that his father wasn't there, trouble almost always seemed to follow Angel. Aragorn was desperately trying to reassure his friend that the ceremony would be over soon and Xander tried his hardest not to drool at the elleths standing in the crowds.

Dawn, Faith and Willow were Buffy's bridesmaids and Giles was to give her away. Xander, Willow, Faith and Dawn had asked the Valar if they could play some music for Buffy and Legolas during the ceremony and at the party, they only agreed to allow soft playing music, not modern pop or rock as it would not be pleasant for sensitive elfin hearing and some of the lyrics would not have been appropriate.

Slowly, as the first song began the crowd parted to reveal a stunningly dressed and glowing Buffy, when Legolas saw her his breath got caught in his throat and he forgot about everyone else...

_Oh, love of my life tested forever_

_I will be right here by your side_

_No falling tears when we're together _

_You know the joy you bring to me_

Giles walked Buffy down the path of petals that lead to a clearing where the bridesmaids and the groomsmen stood beside Legolas. Galadriel and Celeborn were to oversee the proceedings.

_There'll be no other_

_We'll share as lovers_

_Right from the heart, from my mind to your soul_

_I will give it to you_

_My every little thing that I'm more than willing_

_I will give to you_

Giles kissed Buffy on the cheek as tears formed behind his glasses he beamed with pride and joy as he watched Legolas and Buffy's face fill with contentment and love for each other.

_Forever starts from now I promise you_

_Loving you is all that I can do_

_No one can take it away from me, nobody but you_

Galadriel first addressed the guests, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage and binding of Thranduillion, Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood and Buffy Anne Summers daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers. These are perilous times but today will be a joyous and wondrous occasion. Two warriors who have seen much sorrow and have lost so much have today to mark as the day they pledge their love and their lives to each other. They have found a love that will last a lifetime.

_Now is the time starts will be bright_

_Our bodies will groove all through the night_

_Come take my hand then we'll fly_

_Come on baby hear me say_

Celeborn then turned to Legolas, "Prince Legolas, do you bind your heart, your body and your soul to Buffy Anne Summers and promise to cherish her all the days of your life and even through death?"

"I do." Replied Legolas, his heart bursting with love. He could feel his soul reach out to Buffy...

_There'll be no other we'll share as lovers_

_Right from the heart, from my mind to your soul _

_I will give it to you girl_

_My every little thing that I'm more than willing_

_I will give to you_

He then asked Buffy, "Buffy Anne Summers, do you bind your heart, your body and your soul to Thranduillion, Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood and promise to cherish him all the days of your life and even through death?"

"I do." Tears were falling from her eyes and so much love in her heart. She could feel a part of herself being pulled towards Legolas. To the onlookers their souls were in the forms of blue mist dancing around them, joining at their hearts.

_Forever starts from now I promise you_

_Loving you is all that I can do_

_No one can take it away from me, nobody_

Connor could now feel the familiar stinging in his eyes when his memories came back. Never in his life had he ever seen anyone who was more deserving of this much happiness than his mother at that very moment. And not long after, not a dry eye was left...

_There'll be no time for sad goodbyes_

_Without you here I can't survive_

_Don't you go away_

It was Galadriel's turn to speak again, "By the powers of the Eldars and the Valar, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She then turned to Legolas, remembering what Giles had requested that she say after the vows, "Prince Legolas, you may now kiss the bride."

And kiss her he did, oh boy did he kiss her...

By the end of the kiss they were both dizzy from happiness and lack of air but neither minded for they were both on a high, all thoughts of the journey to Mordor and the impending war were out of their minds. They only thought about one thing this was the beginning of the end for them. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of their lives...

_There'll be no other we'll share as lovers_

_Right from the heart, from my mind to your soul_

_I will give it to you girl_

_My every little thing that I'm more than willing_

_I will give to you_

There were cheers all around followed by a deafening applause, hugs and kisses were exchanged as well as congratulations.

_Forever starts from now I promise you_

_Loving you is all that I can do _

_No one can take it away from me, nobody_

_But you forever starts from now I promise you_

_Loving you is all that I can do_

_No one can take it away from me nobody, but you_

Galadriel and Celeborn then lead them to the great hall where the feast and festivities were being held. As soon as the Buffy and Legolas were inside another song began to play as Dawn, Faith, Giles and Willow walked up to Legolas and Buffy and Dawn said, "We thought this would suit you guys. Legolas I know we don't know each other, which is kind of weird seeing as you're officially my brother in law now but anyway just, love her like you do and you and I will get along just fine. So okay no more babbling let's get this show on the road."

Buffy and Legolas are then lead to the middle of the hall where they start to dance and look longingly into each other's eyes.

**Faith:** Look at me I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud

_I can't understand I get misty just holding your hand_

Dawn: Walk my way and a thousand violins begin to play

_Or it might be the sound of your hello_

_That music I hear I get misty the moment you're near_

_**Giles: **_

You can say that you're leading me on

_But it's just what I want you to do_

_Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost_

_That's why I'm following you_

_**Willow:**_

On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone

_Never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove_

_I'm too misty and too much in love_

_**All:**_

On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone

_Never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove_

_I'm too misty and too much in love_

_Look at me_

This was the happiest that Buffy had ever felt, her friends and family were here to support her, she's married to a beautiful person who loves her more than life itself and she was on cloud 9. Buffy couldn't ask for anything more.

As the night wore on, Buffy had danced with Giles, Xander, Wesley, Gunn and the members of the Fellowship. She even danced with Celeborn and a very late Haldir. It was only then that she noticed he hadn't attended the ceremony.

Legolas was a bit surprised when Haldir asked Buffy to dance, the Marchwarden and he were old rivals for being the best archer in the elven realm but he paid no attention to his late coming, Haldir always loved to make an entrance...

After a couple of hours, it was time for the guests to leave and the newlyweds to complete the binding ceremony, but this ceremony would need to be done in private...

The Scoobies said their goodbyes and promised to give Buffy and Legolas some more presents if and when they see each other again. As the guests left, Legolas and Buffy were taken to their own private talan in the heart of the city.

This day was perfect, but Buffy didn't want to say it out loud knowing all to well what jinxes are capable of...

Meanwhile, in L.A. ...

Angel had been telling Cordelia of Buffy and Legolas' wedding and how Connor was really Buffy's son not Darla's...unbeknownst to Angel the Powers had placed Whistler to watch over Cordelia in case Angel showed up again and relayed some information to their comatose seer. With this new revelation Whistler immediately whisked himself away to the Chambers of Light, 'This is definitely going down the shit hole...' he thought as the Powers began to make plans with allying themselves with Sauron, they've had enough of the Slayer disregarding them, it was time for them to take back what was not rightfully hers, they're going to take her life. Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer, one of the Champion's of the Light is unaware that she would now be fighting a losing battle. The Powers had more surprises in store for her...

_TBC_


	11. Truths Be Told

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BLAH, BLAH, BLAH EXCEPT PART OF THE STORY LINE.

A/N: I'VE MADE A FEW MISTAKES WHICH I'LL BE POLISHING OFF ONCE I FINISH THIS STORY, I JUST WANT SOME FEEDBACKS TO SEE IF PEOPLE ARE STILL READING THIS STORY. IT'S NOT A LOT TO ASK, I'LL BE HAPPY TO GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER. THANKS TO THOSE THAT DID REVIEW THIS STORY, YOU GUYS ARE HELLA COOL!!! BY THE WAY, LORNE WASN'T AT THE WEDDING BECAUSE HE STAYED BACK WITH ANGEL AT WOLFRAM & HART AND SPIKE HASN'T COME BACK YET...FRED IS ILLYRIA BUT FRED ISN'T DEAD SHE CAN HARNESS ILLYRIA'S POWERS WHEN IT'S NEEDED, SHE'S GOT AN IMPORTANT ROLE LATER ON...Sorry it's been a hectic week for me. My imagination's gone all wonky I've had too many ideas popping up out of nowhere and they were just dying to come out. Anyway I changed this chapter thanks to some helpful advice...(wink,wink, you know who you are.) Anyway let's get this party started. I won't put Cordelia in this story until later. FLAMES WILL NOT BE APPRECIATED, THERE'S A SAYING, DON'T DO TO OTHERS WHAT YOU DON'T WANT DONE UNTO YOU. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. I MEAN COME ON PEOPLES, WE'RE ALL TALENTED WRITERS, WE WOULDN'T WANT TO PUT OFF THOSE BRILLIANT MINDS WITH NASTY COMMENTS LET'S ALL BE FRIENDLY AND MAKE DO WITH THE KINDNESS THAT WE WERE ALL BORN WITH. MORE POWER TO THE FANFICTION WRITERS!!!

CHAPTER 11

TRUTHS BE TOLD

Lothlorien... 

Buffy and Legolas made their way to their talan where they anticipated the completion of their marriage. It was finally time for them to consummate their marriage...

Mirkwood... 

King Thranduil left Mirkwood in a raging storm; both Mirdan and Thoron could not stop him from leaving so they sent for a messenger to go to Rivendell and possibly try to have some of Lord Elrond's soldiers to intercept Thranduil before he reached Lothlorien. Of course they knew where he was headed, and they were concerned for the safety of both the young Prince and their friend Buffy. They had no clue as to why Thranduil left so abruptly all they know was that he received a message from Lothlorien and simply stated that he was needed there. Mirdan and Thoron were afraid for Buffy and their prince, they had never seen Thranduil so frightened and angry, he had a hard glint in his eyes and a murderous look as well. The old Thranduil they knew was back, and he was back with a vengeance...

Lothlorien... 

That night, their souls were bound, they poured all the love that they had for each other and vowed to never let anything to tear them apart...

Buffy had been given another gift from the Valar, as promised she was able to communicate with her family and friends but only through their dreams...

The Scoobies were there, even the Fang Gang, minus Angel. She was attacked with kisses and hugs from the Scoobs, Fred and even Wesley, Gunn wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy. Buffy filled them in on Legolas and Connor and the war that they were all needed for. She told them that the war she was going to fight for was not just for this dimension but all...

"Giles, this big-shot baddy's not gonna stop at taking over their dimension, he's gonna go after all dimensions like this. He wants to rule everything and if he gets his ring back from Frodo he'll have the power to do that."

Giles cleaned his glasses followed by an, "Oh, dear Lord." His reaction was mirrored by Wesley whose reaction was also mirrored by Fred.

"So I've been given a gift if I win this small war for the Valar in Helm's Deep. You guys are my gift, you get a free holiday in Middle Earth."

She expected cheers and "woohoo's" but she was met instead with silence.

"I though you'd be happy. Don't you guys want to spend some time with me?"

Willow was the first to speak up, "Buffy we love you and we miss you but we can't just leave all at once, what are we gonna do about the mini-slayers?"

Buffy contemplated for a minute, Willow did have a good point. She couldn't just leave them with Angel, not that she didn't trust him to take care of them but rather, he would prove to be too much of a distraction for the mini-slayers, and she couldn't just leave them at the mercy of Kennedy the wanna-be Slayer Sensei. What was she going to do?

Giles interrupted her train of thought, "Buffy why don't you take Dawn, Wesley and Xander with you? You said so yourself that this first battle won't be the worst one right? So Wesley and Dawn can help with any protection spells that you'll need. Willow, Fred. Can you guys get the ingredients for protection spells? And Xander can help you with military tactics and any other left over information that he gained from being Army Guy."

"Okay, but are you sure you guys won't mind being left behind for a bit?" she asked Faith, Gunn, Giles, and Willow.

Faith replied, "Nah, B. We got our hands full with the mini's and someone needs to keep an eye out for Captain Forehead. Unless you wanna be greeted with a container full of his ashes. He's knee deep in love with you and he might lose himself again. Not that I would trade him for the man, er elf that you've got now. He's one hunky piece of ass."

"Yeah," said Willow. "And we'll get our chance to see you again anyway. Plus, I'm sure we won't be left out of the action. We stick together, you know?"

"Thanks guys, I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon. The Valar said they'll contact you when the time comes so Xander, Dawn, Wesley, stock up on weapons mainly crossbows and big swords. These things we're gonna be fighting, they're butt-ugly, nasty and their weapons are usually tipped with poison or something so if you have to engage one on one try and have someone cover your back at all times."

There were hugs and kisses, some weeping but happy tears only...

Legolas lay beside Buffy's sleeping form she hadn't stopped smiling, even in her sleep. He could not sleep, however hard he tried, something, in the back of his mind was telling him that despite this day having gone off without any problems did not mean that trouble was bound to catch up with them. But he didn't want that to ruin this for him, tonight all that mattered was Buffy is his wife, they were in love and his father was not there to ruin this for him. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Nothing will keep us apart, our love will keep us together, even in death, I shall be with you." He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep til dawn.

As the lovers slept, Galadriel had approached Frodo and Connor, seeing as Buffy forgot to mention that she was to talk with them, she opted to find them herself. She first found Frodo wandering about near her enchanted mirror. There she passed the test of the temptation from the ring and told him of the fate that he held in his palm. When she found Connor she said to him, "You're new family will guard you with their lives. You yourself should be ready to make the same sacrifices that they are willing to take. But do not dispair, what once was lost will be found, what once was dead will awaken and never to fall again. Your fate is decided but you shall run this course freely. Your fate is bound with the fate of your mother's as well as Prince Legolas'. The royal family of the kingdom of Mirkwood has gained two new members. Now go, and rest for tomorrow, you shall journey with your mother and her companions. Do not worry about explaining to them why you must go, I shall speak to them tomorrow."

Connor was speechless, the only coherent reply he had was, "Okay."

CHAMBER OF LIGHT 

"_Something's not right here."_

"_I know, it's like we just lost something. Something very important."_

_FLASH...Whistler arrived..._

"_She's gone," he whispered._

"_Who?"_

"_Buffy."_

_Gasp._

"_She's not dead if that's what you were thinking."_

"_You can't mean..."_

"_Yeah, they were married tonight."_

"_They WHAT??????????"_

"_That's not all..."_

"_Please no, not..."_

"_Yep. They've just bound themselves. She's no longer a Champion of the Powers. She belongs to the elf prince...and to the Valar."_

_Murmurs..._

"_Why that no good, ungrateful little brat!"_

"_Do you even want to know the rest?"_

"_There's more?"_

"'_Fraid so."_

"_What?"_

"_There's a rumour that the Valar promised Buffy she could have Connor bound to Middle-Earth, I don't know how or when I'm not even sure if it's true but it's not impossible. She is his mother and she would do anything to keep him safe?"_

"_She wants to talk about safe? Champions can never be safe! The fate of the world is in their hands, they alone can fight the evil, how can they be safe?"_

"_Can you blame her for not wanting her son associated with you guys? Look at how great you've been treating her. Taking away her freedom of choice is not exactly the best way to make friends with Buffy. Going behind her back, trying to destroy her, and the list goes on. She may be the best Champion that you had but she's not yours anymore. You still have Connor, Angel, the Scoobies and the rest of the Fang Gang as Champions. What's so important about Buffy? Sure she pissed you guys off but what makes her the top of your priority?"_

_There was a long pause, then..._

"_She is the one to lead all Champions to their own destinies."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Buffy IS the Chosen one. She is the Chosen Champion, the one who will render us, the Powers that Be useless. She has now completed part of the prophecy."_

"_Another one? Geez, she probably has a book full of prophecies made just for her."_

"_Actually she does. But back to the point, the prophecy states that: _

The Chosen, fallen thrice Whose eternal flame burns brightest Is saviour to all worlds Messiah to Champions When love is found So shall the ones lost When heart and soul is bound Life is sacrificed for love 

_**Flames will burn and power ignites**_

The Phoenix shall rise from the ashes She alone can lead the Champions of the Powers   
She alone can free them from their destinies   
She is THE ONE."   
"Wow. That's deep." 

"_Yes, now you know. We fear her that is why we wanted to control her."_

"_Okay I get that part but what's with the let's kill her even if we come out as the really desperate bad guy routine?"_

"_If she fulfils this prophecy, all Champions will turn to her and we will have no Champions to assist therefore we will cease to exist. Our essence will be transferred to her and she will have the power to control all Champions that we control, even if she's in Middle-Earth. She can travel through portals, have access to knowledge dating back to the beginning of time. Basically she'll be the most powerful being in all dimensions, but the darkness from which her Slayer powers stem from may influence her to turn the tide of war toward the dark side. That is why she cannot fulfil the rest of the prophecy."_

"_What's the rest?"_

"_She dies again."_

"_But isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_No, you don't understand. She dies for love, then she will awaken."_

"_That girl has more lives than a cat, wait there's more isn't there?"_

"_She will become immortal as well as those she chooses to be endowed with such a gift. But not just any immortal, these immortals cannot die from mortal wounds. They only die if their heart is broken."_

"_Sentimental much? Who makes these rules anyway? Okay so let me get this straight. You're only going after her because she'll have your powers, she'll be more powerful than all dimension rulers and she can't die? Then she's also going to lead an army of Champions to rid ALL worlds of evil. No wonder you're shit scared of her. The kids got everything handed to her on a silver platter and you'll be left with nothing. So what's the plan?"_

"_Thranduil."_

"_Hate to break it to you guys but he ain't gonna succeed in keeping them apart."_

"_No, you idiot! If he harms Buffy in any way, Legolas will have the right to kill his father, elven instinct to protect their mate is very strong. But when he realises what he did, he'll be heartbroken."_

"_Okay I see where this is going but isn't there any other ideas?"_

"_Angel."_

"_Nope, won't work. Buffy genuinely hates him right now."_

"_I'll go with Thranduil."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_Okay then, Whistler, change of plans. We go after Thranduil, without The First to manipulate his mind, go to Saruman. It'll be easy, he's on the brink of losing his mind."_

"_Okay then." Whistler agreed, both forgetting the connection that Buffy's mind was still linked to Saruman's mind..._

Whistler appeared before Thranduil in a vision and said, "She did love you, maybe she still does. She was yours, maybe she still is. Go to her Thranduil, take what is rightfully yours, take what you want, take what you need..."

Thranduil rode as fast as he could, he's almost in Rivendell, from there he could talk to one of the Eagles to give him a lift to Caras Galadhon. He had to stop this nonsense from happening. Buffy was his, correction is still his. She just needs more time, yes that's it, she needs more time to see that she's just acting in haste. She still loves me. She's always loved me, she still loves me, she's always loved me...

Death, death, so much death... 

_Buffy, she stopped their deaths._

_But she dies instead._

Arwen gasped, her gift of foresight, courtesy of her mother and her grandmother's gift passed on to every firstborn daughter from their family's side. She had to warn Legolas, had to warn the Fellowship. Buffy was going to die protecting them and some strangers she could only guess as Buffy's friends as they were dressed rather strangely, like she was.

Lothlorien... 

The lovers woke to the sound of swords clashing and laughter, Buffy was the first to get up, when she looked down from the talan, she saw the hobbits teaching Connor how to fight, not knowing that they were fighting an experienced swordsman, probably more experienced than her. But she was not to reveal his position as a warrior, in the up and coming battle, surprise would be their main element.

But what was she going to do about Connor? She still had to journey with the Fellowship and she was sure to hear protests about Connor's presence, but then again, she is the mother of Connor and she saved Frodo's hobbit-ass and Aragorn's stubborn ass, so they owed her...

She was startled by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning my love, the Valar have blessed us with another beautiful day." Legolas could sense her discomfort, though she tried to hide it by leaning into him. "What plagues your thoughts that you have not noticed how beautiful this day is?"

Buffy knew there was no hiding what was troubling her, elves were a perceptive lot. "I'm just thinking about where Connor fits in with this whole war thing. You and I both know he's a warrior, he's not just going to stand and watch while we fight, but I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want to lose him, I just found him Legolas."

"Buffy, he is a grown man now, though I've known him as long as I have, I know enough to trust him. Why don't you ask him where he wants to go, if he would like to accompany us, I would have no qualms with that notion for the more of us there are, the better protected Frodo is. I have seen him fight and he is as brave and as talented a warrior as his mother."

"Legolas, this has been a dangerous journey and I know it's going to get worse. I don't want him in any danger."

"Buffy, you're both Champions, you know better than anyone else that evil seeks you out, he will always be in danger."

Buffy sighed, Legolas was right, and anyway, she could watch his back at all times on this quest...

TBC

A/N sorry if it's a short chapter very busy at the moment, thanks for the review and I hope you guys like this version better than the first chapter 11. happy reading!


	12. Return of the Lost Ones

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

A/N: thanks for the reviews, sorry if this took a while.

CHAPTER 12

RETURN OF THE LOST ONES

Buffy and Legolas were both summoned by Galadriel to meet with her privately before the Fellowship left for Mordor.

When Galadriel saw them approach she motioned for her attendants to leave. The usual twinkle in her eyes were gone, in its place was a solemn look on her face. She then spoke, "Legolas, you and the Fellowship must leave at once, you haven't much time. Sauron's forces grow stronger and so does the call of the ring." 'No need to alarm him about his father, they are in enough danger as it is.'

Legolas could sense there was something else that she was hiding but took no notice of it because Buffy suddenly went rigid. Then the voice of Saruman spoke through her once again, "Well if this isn't a surprise...it seems the King of Mirkwood is on his way to Lothlorien, I wonder what is so urgent that he leaves his kingdom..."

Buffy's seizures began as soon as she stopped speaking. When she tried to open her eyes images of Thranduil and Legolas engaged in a fight flooded her mind, she felt their pain and hatred for each other radiating off of them, she even felt each blow that they traded. She woke from her visions to see Galadriel and Legolas hovering over her.

Legolas then turned to Galadriel, "My Lady, do you think he knows? My father would not have known unless someone told him of my union with Buffy."

"Prince Legolas, I believe that someone did inform your father. Although I do not think he knows what the consequences are. This person will be dealt with accordingly but the are more pressing matters at hand."

She then spoke to Buffy, "Buffy, it is as I have feared. Your connection with Saruman is growing stronger the palantir's hold on him is already affecting you greatly. Not only do you receive the visions that Sauron sends through to Saruman but you are beginning to feel them as well. His power is not that strong, only the Powers That Be are able to make this connection possible." Galadriel could not help but feel sorry for Buffy, she was able to see into the future of this warrior and the odds were against her. The Powers That Be are growing more desperate by the hour and have now resulted in allying themselves with Sauron, directly.

FLASHBACK 

The Valar sent her a message through her mirror, what she saw was truly disturbing, yet amazing at the same time. It seems that Buffy was no mere Champion, she was The Champion, The One to free all Champions of their fate to fight alone, she alone can set them free.

"_Galadriel, we cannot tell her what is her true destiny. We must let it play out accordingly, the fate of all Champions rests on her weary shoulders. If she falters, the Powers will win not only this war that they have waged against her, but all wars. The Powers have control of most dimensional Champions of the Light, her fate is tied to this war. Should she win this war without dying, she will stay the way she is, nothing will change except that she will be our Champion. If she dies in the process, her powers will be summoned and the Powers essence will belong to hers. We ask you to be her guide Galadriel, you alone know what it's like to hold tremendous power, if she were to be misguided, her powers can be used for darker purposes. Guide her and her family, they are our hope and our future. The one that is lost shall be found, you know of whom I speak. The Powers_

_The Powers will tell Sauron everything, they plan to take her down by any means necessary. King Thranduil is also a threat but not so much to Buffy. If he harms her in any way, Legolas won't hesitate to kill his father, it is the instinctive reaction to the harming of ones mate. Elves are very protective when it comes to their mates, however, should Legolas do this, by the time he realises what he has done, he would be devastated and heartbroken. Galadriel, the prince is needed to stand by his friend and his wife. It is up to you to try and stop Thranduil before he catches up with his son and daughter in law._

_As for Connor, his emotions control his actions, tell him to use this in the heat of the battle. But tell him, his mother and Legolas that he must not yet reveal his status as a warrior, Saruman and Sauron do know that he is Buffy's son, but they do not know of his destiny as the Destroyer. I do not know why the Powers have kept this secret but I'm sure they have something planned for the boy._

_Galadriel, you must prepare your army soon, they will be needed and you will know when the time comes. As for Buffy's connection with Saruman, we are afraid there is nothing we can do, we know not how to release her from that particular prison, but her heart and her mind is strong. If she won't find a way, her friends can._

_Buffy's immortality and her powers will only show themselves when she dies for love, you must watch over her Galadriel. She is our hope of being free from the Powers, we will have control over our own dimensions, the higher beings for the good and the Champions of the Light need her to be freed..."_

Buffy approached Connor after breakfast, as they were to leave Lothlorien and head on towards Mordor.

"Morning Con, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

Connor sat down next to his mother, he wanted to go with her to wherever it was she was going but he wasn't sure if she would want him to go with her.

"Connor, you know about my mission right?" He nodded his reply.

"It's dangerous and it's hard, there's nasties all over the place and we're on constant alert. This quest we're on is probably as bad as what you may have experienced while in Quortoth. I'd like for you to come with us, we could use all the help we can get, and what better way to spend some quality mother-son-Champion time by fighting for our lives and kicking ass...I mean, astounding uh...oops." Buffy realised she is a Mother and therefore swearing in front of Connor wasn't acceptable, she smiled sheepishly but Connor just laughed at her.

"Mom, I'm nineteen years old and cussing is part of my vocabulary."

"I know, it's just I keep forgetting that you're not a baby anymore. I just, well I never really prepared myself for motherhood. I don't even think I'm as mature as Dawn."

"Mom, look, I don't expect you to be anything but yourself. Remember I lived your life when I saw what everything that has happened to you. And you're more mature than you let on you and I have been through things that no normal people can handle. We were forced to grow up at a time when we were supposed to enjoy life in ignorant bliss."

"I think you got the whole 'I'm wiser than I look' from Angel."

"Speaking of, not that I really care but how do you think he took the whole you being married and me getting a new dad?"

"Most likely brooding, feeling sorry for himself, trying to get us back, followed by more brooding."

"But didn't he go all ' I don't care about anything anymore' which resulted in my being conceived?"

"I died, there's a difference!" Buffy protested.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Mom, he lost us both, have some pity on the poor Vamp. He wasn't all that bad, just controlling. He might try to lose his soul by magic or something stupid like that."

"Can we change the subject please? And anyway if he does try that, Angelus hates us, he'll more than likely try to kill us, not get us back. Moving on, how'd you feel about Legolas being your step-father?"

"I like him, he's good for you. Maybe he'll be good for me too. I don't know much about him but what's important is I think if loves you then I guess he'll have to be nice to me. Just don't make him act all 'mother hen' on me and we'll be okay."

Just then another voice joined in, "I assure you Connor, I do not even know how to be the 'mother hen' type."

Buffy and Connor turned around, Buffy with a grin on her face and Connor with an embarrassed look.

Legolas smirked at Connor but his smile soon softened when he saw Connor's embarrassment was not going to back down. "I did not mean offence Connor, but I assure you that I wish to spend some time with you too, I have seen your life and I...I wish to make it better for you. I love your mother, but there is no reason to think that my love will only stop there. I wish to come to love you as my own if you permit it."

"Connor, Legolas and I talked about this last night, Legolas is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood which makes me the Princess. He wants to adopt you to officially make you a member of the royal family."

If it were possible, Connor's eyes would have popped onto the floor. He not only gained a dad, he was even going to be royalty and Legolas wanted to love him like a son? Who could say no to that? Connor's reply was a hug for both his parents and batter of questions.

"Do we have servants?"

"Yes."

"Do I get my own personal servants and bodyguards?"

"If you would like that."

"Are there any hot ladies in the court?"

"Connor!"

"Sorry mom."

"Yes there are." Legolas' reply was returned with a playful punch on his shoulder from his wife.

Then there was a pause before Connor continued, "Wait, what about your father Legolas? Does he even know you're married and that you intend to take me in to your family?"

"What he thinks matters not. The elves of Mirkwood would not wish him to be their king any longer. Though I am not eager to take the throne so soon, I do not want the elves of our Kingdom to suffer for his mistakes." The distant look in his eyes marked the end of that conversation and so they began to pack.

Later that day... 

Galadriel, Celeborn and some other elves saw the Fellowship off, but before they left, they each received gifts from the King and Queen of the elves. They each received new clothing, weapons and food. But Frodo received a special gift, the light from one of their favourite stars...

CHAMBER OF LIGHT 

"_If plan A doesn't work, we could always use plan B."_

"_And plan B would be???"_

"_Threatening her family and friends to draw her back into our dimension."_

"_But she already belongs to the Valar."_

"_Do you think that will stop her from saving the ones she loves???"_

"_Good point."_

"It is time he waits for us..."within a blink of an eye, the Powers disappeared from the Chamber of Light, leaving two distraught higher beings, one named Doyle and the other, Cordelia... 

'_We have to do something Doyle, they're going too far.'_

'_Alright Princess, I guess it's time for us to go back.'_

'_We're gonna need the Valar for this.'_

**Meanwhile in Middle Earth...**

"Do you guys feel something watching us???" asked Connor.

The Fellowship nodded in response and Aragorn spoke, "It is Gollum, he's been following us ever since we left the mines of Moria."

As he spoke of that place, they all shuddered at the thought of the events that took place in Moria.

"Aragorn, the hobbits need their rest," said Gimli who had a drooling Pippin leaning on his shoulder.

Aragorn hesitated, there was something else following them, something more dangerous than an orc.

Buffy, Legolas and Connor, who were at the front suddenly stiffened.

"Frodo, look at how fast we're going, that elven bread must have some very energizing properties," exclaimed a very proud Sam.

Buffy then said, "Uh, Sam I don't think it's you or any of us. We are kinda moving pretty quickly. And do you guys hear something that sounds like a water fall dropping to at least 50 meters?"

Boromir's eyes widened, "It's the waterfalls, paddle back! Paddle towards the shore."

MORDOR 

"...if she is killed, what happens then? I hardly think you will simply allow me to win."

"_We will let you keep this dimension, if you hold up your end of the bargain, we will also free your master but he may only remain in this dimension."_

"_And how do I know you will keep your word?"_

"_How do we know you will keep yours???"_

_There was a glaring contest, Sauron's eye versus another giant eyeball belonging to the Powers._

"_This is pointless, look all you have to do is hunt her down and kill her."_

"_What about the potion that you used, the one that supposedly allowed Saruman to take control over her?"_

"_Well, there was a problem with the ingredients, it kinda got...uh...mixed up?"_

"_I decline your offer, I shall win this war with or without your help, not that I ever asked for your assistance anyway. And you betrayed my master, so why should I help you???"_

"_Fine then, don't!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Go then, you have no other business with me."_

"_Fine!"_

"_You already said that."_

"_Yeah? Well, oh fine whatever. We'll use our back up plan."_

The Fellowship... 

They got to shore safely and decided to rest. After a while, Frodo decided he'd go for a walk, with Boromir following closely...

"Where's Frodo?" asked Aragorn to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Boromir came running towards them, "I...he's gone. Frodo's gone."

"What did you do???" glared Sam.

"I tried to take the ring..." before he could continue the Fellowship all separated to look for Frodo.

A few moments later, Aragorn found Frodo. Frodo was hesistant to go back to camp with Aragorn, afraid that he too would not be able to resist the call of the ring. After some convincing, Frodo agreed and the two headed back to camp, but then Frodo noticed his sword began to glow...

L.A. Buffy and Willow's apartment... 

Giles was reading the codex while Dawn was making some sandwiches for Willow, Faith and Xander.

"So Dawnie, your brother in law is one helluva hottie," said Faith while munching on some leftover lettuce leaves from the sandwiches.

"Yeah, he is. I still can't believe Buffy got married to an elf. I read from one of Giles' books that they're like immortal and they can only die from broken hearts and fatal wounds. They don't get sick unless poisoned and they don't have anything against nudity."

"Hey Dawnie, do you think all the other male elves are just as hot as Lego...what's his name again?" asked Willow.

Everyone turned to her even Giles looked up from his book and stared at Willow like she grew an extra eye.

"What? Just cause I've been batting for the other team doesn't mean I can't switch sides..."

But just before she could begin her rambling, two beings clouded in bright white light stepped into the living room which caused Giles to yelp and run towards the others in the kitchen.

"Giles what the...great googly moogly!" exclaimed Xander. Faith and Willow just stood there with their mouths open while Giles caught a fainting Dawn.

**The Fellowship...**

Connor suddenly found himself surrounded by thirty or more ugly demons. Pippin and Merry stood beside him. The only weapon he had was a pair of throwing knives that Galadriel gave him, the hobbits were armed with the swords that Aragorn gave them the night they were attacked by the Ring-wraiths.

Buffy was in the distance too far from Connor while Legolas and Gimli called to Sam and Frodo to run back to camp and hide. Aragorn was fighting alongside Boromir who were trying desperately to get to Connor and the other hobbits. One of the Uruk's was aiming an arrow at Aragorn and fired, Boromir saw this and pushed Aragorn out of the way.

Aragorn watched helplessly as the arrow struck Boromir, thankfully though, it struck him on the shoulder. Legolas and Gimli watched as Frodo and Sam ran back towards the camp, making sure that the two hobbits left unnoticed by the enemy.

"There are too many for us Connor, what do we do?" asked a frightened Merry.

"We fight with what we've got and try not to get ourselves killed."

"Oh, what a bloody brilliant plan." Replied Pippin.

Connor turned to him and asked, "Got any other ideas?"

Before Pippin could reply, all Uruk-hai's were upon them. Connor allowed his killing instinct to take over but they were all overcome with the number. Pippin and Merry were knocked off their feet and each slumped over the shoulder of an Uruk-hai. One of the Uruk-hai's then spoke, "We've got what we came for, find the other half-lings."

"What about the boy?" asked an Orc.

The Uruk-hai that spoke before said, "We'll need a snack on the way."

Connor had already killed ten but the other twenty were just too big and too many for him. He knew he was done for, and just before he got knocked out he screamed out, "Mom!!!"

Buffy turned towards Connor's direction, and slashed and parried and stabbed and tore through anyone that stood in her way. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she was supposed to be watching him. 'Oh, God, please not my baby, not my baby,' she repeated to herself.

She caught up to the Uruk's that were in the process of tying up Connor when she threw her scythe into one of the Uruk-hai's back. She then ran up to the fallen Uruk and grabbed her scythe then cut off the other Uruk's head. As she frantically ripped off Connor's bounds, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, nor did she feel the rock that hit her on the head before she succumbed to the darkness once again...

**The apartment...**

"Delia, I think they recognized you," snickered Doyle.

"Delia? I mean Cordy is that you?" asked Willow.

"Yep, in the flesh."

"But you were..."

"Uh huh."

"And you had, you know with Connor..."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Then there was that thing with the you being pregnant..."

"That wasn't my..."

"Then you went all coma girl..."

"Yup."

"And all of a sudden you're...?"

"Alive? Not in a coma? Well for starters, this handsome devil next to me is Doyle, you guys heard of him right? He had he visions before me. Then we got with the kissing and him with the dying..."

"Hold on just one second!" said Dawn. Everybody turned to her and she continued, "Okay, so first of all, you're alive and kicking we can see that but are you evil???"

Then Giles said, "Dawn, I hardly think that Cordelia is evil again, or her friend for that matter...are you???"

Cordelia replied, "Geez what is it with you people? No hi welcome back or wow it's great to see you? Look I'll make with the explainy later but right now we have to get you and the others out of this dimension."

"Okay back up," said Faith. "Why are you taking us out of this shit hole and where exactly are you taking us???"

"Hey Faith, nice to see you've changed from slut-o-rama leather clad wanna be bad-ass, oh no wait you still haven't."

Faith growled and Cordy just rolled her eyes.

"Yep, that's definitely Cordy," said Xander, who finally got out of his trance.

"Princess, maybe you should let me do the talking." Said Doyle trying to calm the situation.

"Yes, let's," said Willow.

"Right then, you're all in danger from the Powers. We're taking you all to Buffy because she can protect you there. The ones that watch over her, the Valar, promise to keep you safe until you get the all clear from them."

"What about the SIT's?" asked Giles.

"There aren't many demons yet so I guess they can come with you, and Angel as well," said Cordelia.

"Cool, Wes and Gunn and Fred and wait...what??? Did you just say Angel?" said Dawn.

"Yes, unfortunately His Broodiness will have to come along, the Powers might try to kill him or use him against you guys." Said Doyle.

Xander then said, "Hate to break it to you guys but Angel hasn't been himself lately ever since Connor went AWOL on him and he's gotten worse ever since Buffy married pretty boy. Not that I care what happens to dead boy but isn't he going to make things, shall we say, difficult for the Buffster and her newfound familia???"

Dawn glared at Xander and continued, "His name is Legolas and yes, Xander's right about Angel. He might complicate things with him being all 'I love Buffy and I miss Connor, it's not my fault, I did this for them, I'm so guilty. Blah, blah, blah'."

"Look, Buffy junior, he did what he thought he had to do and let's just leave it at that," said an impatient Cordelia.

"Delia's right, he may have made the wrong choices when it came to those he loved, we all make mistakes but we must hurry."

"Um I don't think we can all fit into my car," said Xander.

"No need to worry, we'll get you all to the hotel." And with a flash of lightening, all seven of them disappeared from the apartment and appeared in the Hyperion.

**Back in Middle-Earth...**

Connor woke up with a blinding headache. When he tried to get up, he was forced back down by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Connor, don't try to get up yet, you're bleeding has just stopped. You had a nasty cut at the back of your head."

Connor tried to open his eyes he recognized the voice belonging to Aragorn. He tried to remember what happened, suddenly it came back to him, his eyes popped open and he called out, "Mom? Mom? Where is she??? Where's my mom?"

Legolas put a comforting hand on his shoulder and helped Connor up, "She is gone, along with the hobbits."

"Yeah I remember, the ugly things taking Pip and Merry. Did they take Frodo and Sam too?"

"No Connor, Frodo and Sam have gone to Mordor themselves," replied Boromir.

"You let them go? Then this was all for nothing!" said Gimli.

"No Gimli, this is what they must do. It is their destiny," said Aragorn.

"YOU!" Connor growled, "If you hadn't tried to take the ring from Frodo..." said Connor, pointing an accusing finger at Boromir.

"Connor, he saved me, he took an arrow to the chest that was aimed at me," said Aragorn.

"So what are we going to do? God, mom, they were supposed to take me. If she hadn't shown up..."

"Connor, your mother would not have been able to live with herself if something happened to you."

"But they said they were going to eat me and the hobbits, some Salamander guy or something said he wanted the halflings and..."

"Do you really think that 50 Uruk's will stop your mother? And I'm guessing it was Saruman, he must have found out that one of the hobbits carries his master's ring" said Legolas cutting in on Connor's ramblings.

"But she dropped her scythe, she'll have no weapons against all those demons."

"They are only a few leagues away, we may still be able to catch them..." said Aragorn.

The remaining Fellowship looked at each other, Legolas turned to Connor and said, "We'll find her, I know it in my heart that the Valar won't let anything happen to her."

"What are we waiting for??? Let's go hunt some orcs!" shouted Gimli.

**The Hyperion Hotel...**

They were met with screams of surprise and a very undignified girly scream from Lorne.

"Cordelia?" asked Wes, Fred, Gunn and Lorne in unison.

"Yup, I'll explain later about me but right now we gotta get you guys out of here."

Suddenly the whole building began to shake and a booming voice began to speak, "You meddling fools! You cannot stop us, she will die even if it means getting to those she loves and cares for!"

"You've gone too far. She has done you no wrong." Doyle shouted in reply.

Then, the hotel doors burst open with a smoking blanket and a pissed off Angel. He then said, "I just came back from the Oracles, and Cordy and Doyle are back, the Powers are after us and they're trying to kill MY son and My Buffy? Somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!!!"

"Angel, no time to explain we have to get you people out of here."

A flash of bright light filled the room, engulfing all who were in the hotel. The bright light disappeared along with everyone else in the hotel.

"Damn it!" exclaimed the Powers. "Whistler!"

"You rang?" Whistler said.

"Who sent those two?"

"No one. They just higher beings that watched over other dimensions, not rule over them. Kind of like peace keepers."

"But the seer, why is she not in a coma?"

"Well obviously someone else, higher in the chain of command favoured her and saved her soul. But since you had her body in her dimension they wanted to save her. Well, at least that's what I heard."

"What of the half demon, the Irish?"

"Oh, Doyle? Well he sacrificed himself to save other half demons and earned himself a place up with Him."

"But that's outrageous! He does not associate himself with our Champions, He has His own warriors and peace-keepers."

"Don't ask me, I'm just the go between. I do what you tell me to do, as well as the other dimension rulers."

"Buffy has more allies than we assumed, maybe we've been going about this all wrong."

"You think?" remarked Whistler sarcastically.

"She may be protected by the Valar but we are not totally hopeless in their dimension."

"Wait, you're not actually thinking about waging a war against Buffy and the Valar in their dimension, are you?"

The Powers chuckled and replied, "Whistler, we've already waged the war, we just have to fight the war..."

**Middle-Earth, Fangorn Forest...**

The Ents just finished their discussion with the Valar about some new arrivals into their forest when a bright light appeared in the middle of the forest clearing.

When the light disappeared, the forest floor was littered with humans and glowing beings as well as a grin skinned demon and a human that was not alive.

"Welcome to Fangorn Forest. I am Mithrandir." Mithrandir bowed down to the Champions of the other dimension.

The first ones to get up were the two glowing beings that bowed back and the female figure replied, "Randi, I trust you have been informed of our friends predicaments?"

"Yes Cordelia, now we must hurry. Saruman will have already felt a disturbance of magic by now. The Ents will find you some refreshments and a place to rest. You must all be weary of your journey."

"Thanks Randi." Gandalf chuckled at his nickname and introduced the new comers to the Ents. There were a few 'Dear Lord's', some shrieks and squeals, even a few 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

That night, Angel, Gunn and Xander took first watch while the SIT's continued training with Faith. Willow, Dawn, Wesley, Fred and Giles talked magic with Gandalf while Andrew slept like a baby.

**A/N: Robin works in a school in L.A. and broke up with Faith after a brief fling. Andrew wasn't at the wedding cause he stayed behind to watch over the others while they were under a trance or sleep that was needed for them to use astral projection.**

Buffy woke up to the smell of burning wood and a pigsty. She opened one eye discreetly to scope out the scene. She saw Pippin and Merry tied up beside her but fast asleep, she too was bound with more ropes than the hobbits and her scythe was nowhere to be seen. She guessed she dropped it since none of the Uruk's or orcs were showing off a new weapon that they might have picked up during the mini-war that they waged with the Fellowship, they were surrounded by 50 or more Uruk-hai's and Orcs and they were all in a frenzy.

She heard an argument over taking a bite out of her and the hobbits but the argument was cut off by the sound of trampling hooves. All hell broke loose and Buffy forced the hobbits to wake as she used this momentum to use a jagged rock to cut the ropes around her hands. She put a finger on her lips to silence the hobbits as they crawled towards the forest.

When she freed herself, she untied the hobbits and tried to get out of the fray without getting trampled on and to avoid the slashing swords from the horse riders and the Uruk's and Orcs.

One of the Orc's discovered they had escaped and pursued them into the woods. Buffy told the hobbits to climb up a tree as she waited on the ground for the unsuspecting orc. The moment he was close enough, she picked up a broken branch and beat the orc to a bloody pulp. She poured all her anger and frustration on the orc. Every 'whack' was accompanied with a scream, "You WHACK stupid WHACK mofo WHACK I WHACK hate WHACK all WHACK of WHACK you WHACK ugly WHACK dumbass WHACK pieces WHACK of shits." WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!!!

She was stopped by a scream from the hobbits telling her to stop, "Buffy! He's dead," said Merry. Merry and Pippin then proceeded to climb down, by the time they got to her side she was sobbing like mad and clutching to the both of them. Between each sob she said, "I just hate this guys, I'm so sick of this. I want out, I want to be happy, live a normal life. I just got married, I just found out I was a mother to a son who didn't grow up with any normality in his life. I should've been there for him, I should've protected him all his life. I should have been the one to wake up to feed him, I should've been the one to patch up his first cuts, read him his bedtime story. I'm sick of the darkness that plagues my life. I just want this to be over..." she cried and cried until she fell asleep.

The two hobbits didn't know what to say or what to do. They couldn't move her they definitely could not wake her especially since she has opened up herself like she did. So they decided to stick by her side and let the night pass.

In the middle of the night, Buffy woke up to the snores of two sleeping hobbits. She had them on both sides, Merry was drooling a little and Pippin was sucking his thumb like a baby.

Buffy woke them up and told them to walk deeper into the forest, she forced herself to ignore the 'heebee jeebees' that she felt. The deeper they walked into the forest, the darker and creepier it got. When the hobbits felt their weariness take over, Buffy told them to find shelter up in one of the trees. Buffy, Merry and Pippin climbed up as high as they could and found themselves a comfy little nook where they prepped themselves for sleep. Buffay was the last to sleep she had cried herself to sleep, thinking of Legolas and Connor and if they had survived the attack.

Morning came and the three creatures in Treebeard's branches did not wake, he did not feel them last night for he was fast asleep. It was the quiet cries of one of the creatures that woke him, her cries died down when she finally fell asleep. Treebeard was unsure if they were Orc's or other foul creatures that the white Wizard sent into his forest. There was a meeting with the Valar last night but he had to miss it because the trees he herded were crying out to him when some of them were cut down near the edge of the forest. When treebeard went to investigate, he found that his trees were chopped down by some men of Rohan burning down the bodies of Uruk's and Orcs.

"Hmm, hmm, you must wake! Hmm, hmm."

Buffy thought she had imagined the grumbling but when she cracked open an eye, she saw herself staring into a huge golden pair of eyes. Naturally she screamed and fell out of the tree, but before she hit the ground, the talking tree caught her.

"You're talking, a talking tree!" Buffy squeaked and hid behind a tree.

Pippin and Merry were scrambling down the tree and stood beside Buffy, hugging her legs tightly.

"I did not mean to frighten you, I am Treebeard and I was unsure what creatures have entered my forest and used me for shelter."

Pippin's eyes widened, "You're an Ent!"

Buffy frowned, "An ant? He's a tree can't be an ant."

Merry laughed and corrected her, "Ent Buffy, not ant. They're tree herders."

"Right you are little one." Said Treebeard.

"Oh, we're not Orc's cause we're far too pretty and better smelling than them. Pippin and I are hobbits or half-lings. This," he said pointing to Buffy, "is Lady Buffy or Princess Buffy of Mirkwood."

"I do not sense she is n elf. You are of the race of man are you not?"

"Yep, I'm 100ï¥ human. And please call me Buffy I just married the Prince of Mirkwood. I'm not one for the usage titles like lady or whaterver, plus I already have one that I've been stuck with for a while now. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, slayer of demons, nasties and evil things."

"And I'm Merry."

"Do you work for the White Wizard?" asked Treebeard seriously.

"Hell no!" said Buffy. "Why if I ever see that dumbass mofo I'm going to kick his ass from here to another dimension!"

"Well, Merry, Pippin and Buffy, I am headed to a council with the other Ent's, they cn decide if you may be able to help us with our problem with the White Wizard, Saruman. He has massacred our herds and even some of my friends and family to fuel the fires he needs for his weapons."

He received sympathetic looks from the three before Pippin spoke up.

"Do not worry Treebeard, we will do what we can."

Well, thank you. Now I may be able to help you look for some refreshments. There is a stream up ahead and there are berries that grow along the banks. It may be half a days trek, we could entertain ourselves by exchanging stories and such."

Buffy and the hobbits looked at each other with understanding n their eyes, they had nowhere else to go and they were definitely hungry. So they jumped up on treebeards hand/branch and he placed them on the crown of his head.

And so the Ent, the Slayer and the two hobbits made their way to the council. The Valar had decided to leave their surprise for Buffy until she arrived at the council, where her loved ones would be waiting for her...

TBC


	13. Expect the unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: SORRY TOOK SO LONG TO UPD8. ANYWAYS HERE'S THE STORY.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.

CHAPTER 13

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

Gandalf was falling into the abyss and grabbed his sword. He fought the Balrog demon as they fell into a large expanse of water...

Frodo woke up, gasping for air, "It was just a dream."

Later, Frodo and Sam were walking through some rocky terrain, they were lost and they both knew it.

"Rocks, rocks and ooh look! More rocks." Exclaimed a frustrated Frodo.

"Let's face it Mr. Frodo. We're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Said Sam.

Frodo sighed and looked at his friend, "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam... but they did." He looked towards the fires of mount doom and suddenly saw himself looking at the eye of Sauron and collapsed.

Sam rushed to his friend, and when he was satisfied that Frodo was not injured he asked fearfully, "It's the ring isn't it?"

Frodo replied, "It' getting heavier..."

The Fellowship... 

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and Connor were what remained of the Fellowship since the abduction of Buffy, Merry and Pippin and since the separation of Frodo and Sam. The remainder of the Fellowship travelled all of yesterday and have yet to stop for rest, they have been following the trail of the Uruk's and Orcs that took Buffy and the two hobbits.

Aragorn raised his hand to signal for them to stop, he then bent down on the ground and began to examine the disturbed dirt and exclaimed, "Their pace quickens! We must hurry!"

After a while, they stop and Aragorn asks Legolas, "What do your elf eyes see?"

Legolas looked at the rolling hills and sharpened his gaze until he saw the Uruks, "They turn northeast," suddenly he looked fearfully at them with eyes as big as saucers, "they're taking them to Isengard!"

Connor looked at his stepfather and said, "It's that Salami guy isn't it?"

Aragorn said, "Saruman."

Earlier that day in Fangorn Forest... 

"Buffy here fought thirty orcs by herself and saved Frodo from being pounded by a troll's club," said Merry.

"But that's not all, remember what happened when that Orc ruined her favourite top? She was on a rampage!" added Pippin.

"Hey! I didn't go on a rampage. It was more of a dignified revenge tactic."

Treebeard grumbled a small laugh and continued to listen to the stories of his three new companions.

A few moments later, Buffy stiffened at the sight of the Ent Council. There were nine or so other Ents just as gigantic as Treebeard. Treebeard placed Buffy, Merry and Pippin beside him as he began to talk with the other Ents.

As the Ents conversed Buffy fell into a trance and collapsed on the floor. The Ents began to panic but the two hobbits told them of the potion that poisons her mind with the visions and the voice of Saruman.

Buffy opened her eyes only to see through his eyes. Saruman's hand was on the Palantir as he conversed with his master and his voice was heard through her...

"The world is changing, who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor?"

He looks into the Palantir and Sauron shows him the armies heading towards Mordor.

"To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together my Lord Sauron, we shall rule the middle earth."

Sauron's eye appears in the Palantir.

"The old world will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall..."

Buffy sees Saruman walking through Isengard and eyeing his very own army of Orcs and Uruk-hai cutting down trees, used for fuelling the fires to make more weapons.

"A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc. We have only to remove those who oppose us. It will begin in Rohan, too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more."

Sauron shows Saruman the pain and the destruction that he wants set upon the peoples of Rohan.

"Rohan my lord is ready to fall..."

In the distance Angel heard the voice of the White Wizard but he also caught the scent of, "Buffy," he whispered and ran to follow her scent. With Faith's slayer hearing as well as the other slayers, the whole group dropped whatever it was they were doing and ran after Angel, hoping to see their leader once again.

Instead they were met with Ents and two little people hovering over their golden haired leader.

Buffy began to convulse but this was far worse than ever, she seemed a ghastly white and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She sat upright as her convulsions became stronger and just before she passed out she cried out in pain, "Galadriel, war in Rohan!!!"

Dawn screamed out for her sister, "BUFFY!!!" as she slumped onto the ground. But Gandalf and Doyle apparated out of nowhere and caught her.

Faith called out, "What the hell is happening to her?"

They then carried her over to their campsite and told everyone to wait a few minutes before they could go see her.

The Scoobies and the Fang Gang were reluctant to leave her but knew that she would need rest after what had happened to her.

Cordelia walked into the tent and said to Gandalf and Doyle, "This potion that they poisoned her with is killing her isn't it?"

Gandalf nodded with a grave look on his face, "The Valar do not know the ingredients of the potion therefore we cannot do anything for it. They are doing their best to keep her alive but most of their efforts are concentrated especially on the precious gifts she carries."

Doyle's eyes widened and asked fearfully, "Is she...?"

Gandalf nodded, "Yes, just a couple of days old. She is in a delicate condition and so are her children. The poison affects only her; the children are protected from it. They are truly blessed for they come from a line of firstborns on their father's side. Elves' children are protected by the Valar all throughout the pregnancy, therefore miscarriages have never occurred to anyone descendant of the Eldar. Legolas' royal bloodline keep these unborn children even more protected as his father and his father's father and so on and so forth were all firstborns.

Buffy's slayer powers have enhanced these protections even more so. But the problem is the amount of energy and powers used to protect these children leave Buffy almost vulnerable. She still has her slayer strength but she is not as resilient to the potion used on her. She will be vulnerable to magic's and most likely the ring. If she nears the ring, she would most likely become ill and might even die, if she ever gets close enough to it. Although I doubt that it would happen for Frodo and Sam are long gone and are on their way to Mordor."

Cordelia's mouth was hanging open and Doyle looked like he just had kittens.

Gandalf placed his hand on Buffy's forehead then moved it down to her stomach, "I sense three new souls in there. I do not know if it is wise to tell anyone about this yet, Buffy and her children are not out of danger. The spies of Sauron, Saruman and the Powers are everywhere, if they knew she was in this vulnerable state, they might triple their efforts if they're desperate enough."

Cordelia looked at the tiny slayer lying in the tent, "Believe me, they're desperate enough to try anything. Oh and Angel knows that something's wrong with her, he's just not sure yet."

Doyle asked, "Visions?"

Cordelia confirmed, "Visions. I'm still getting used to the painless visions concept. Every time I get them I expect to bury my head in my hands and scream out for Tylenol or whatever pain killers I needed before."

Gandalf then sat on a stool beside Cordelia and sighed, "I fear that this news might overwhelm her, I do not know whether it is wise to disclose this new information about her condition."

Cordy said, "Randi, if push comes to shove, Buffy will probably be more over protective of her bubbas."

Doyle then said, "Yes, she probably will, but think about it Cordelia, what does Buffy do when anyone she loves is in danger?"

Cordelia then sighed, "Oh, that."

Buffy then sat up, the three unaware that she could hear their whole conversation. She had a mixture of happy tears and sad ones, "Cordy? Doyle? Gandalf? Am I dreaming? Am I really pregnant?"

Cordy jumped out of her seat and accidentally apparated herself on Gandalf's lap and Doyle fell off of his stool.

When they finally straightened themselves out Gandalf gave her a sad smile, "Buffy, I realise this isn't the best time to point out the danger you are in but please, you must not endanger yourself and your unborn children. War is upon us and your enemies are more determined than ever to destroy you."

Doyle helped Buffy up and she hugged all three of them as she cried, "I saw their suffering. They were being slaughtered we have to do something. I have to do something! I can't just let those innocent people die."

Cordelia then whispered into her ears as they tried to soothe her, "Buffy, we'll take care of everything okay? Don't worry about anything, it'll be alright, we'll take good care of you and your family okay?"

Buffy was surprised this wasn't the Cordelia she knew. She looked up at Cordelia and hugged her again "I know it wasn't you that did those things to Angel and Connor but if you still feel guilty about it. On behalf of Connor, I forgive you."

Cordelia hugged Buffy tighter and helped her up. Buffy then said, "Gandalf's right, I don't think anyone should know about this right now, Doyle could you tell Angel to keep it a secret? And is everybody really here?"

Gandalf nodded and said, "If you're well enough, Cordelia and I will take you to them."

Buffy gave them a sad smile and said, "Sure that would be great, I'll meet you guys outside in a minute."

They left her alone in the tent while Buffy silently prayed to the Valar, "Please keep my family safe, keep your promises and I will keep mine. I will win this war for you with the help of my family and friends. Just promise me that nothing will happen to my children."

She then gave Galadriel a silent message, "I know you've seen this in the mirror, and I know you've seen what I have seen. I need you to keep Thranduil away from my family Galadriel. Please."

She walked out of the tent where she was met with hugs and kisses and tears from everyone. Even Gunn and Wesley sniffled a little, happy to see that their friend was all right. Dawn fussed over her sister checking her up and down seeing if she was really ok.

After hours of reminiscing Buffy returned to the Council of the Ents and said to them, "I am Buffy, Princess of Mirkwood and personal friend of Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Our world has fallen into darkness and we need to help each other through this. I promised Treebeard that I would help you, and help you I will."

Buffy then called for Merry, Pippin, Xander, Gunn, Faith, Angel and Wesley and a few of the mini slayers to the middle of the circle and said, "Gandalf and the hobbits came up with the plan to attack Saruman's stronghold at the tower of Orthanc in Isengard. The others and I will be needed in the war against Rohan. Is this substantial enough for you?"

The Ents nodded and Treebeard said, "Your highness, we are most gratuitous for your assistance, may the Valar keep you and yours safe."

As the Ents and their mini army prepared themselves for war Gandalf said to Buffy, "I need your assistance with meeting some friends at the edge of Fangorn Forest, will you accompany me?"

Buffy replied, "Sure, if I can take Wills and Dawnie with me..."

Back to the Fellowship... 

After a couple of hours, they ran into some Riders of Rohan, "What business do three men, a dwarf and an elf have in Riddermark?" asked their leader.

Aragorn replied, "We are friends of Rohan and of your king Theoden."

The leader took off his helmet and sighed sadly, "I am Eomer, the nephew of king Theoden. Though the king no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin."

Connor said, "We're looking for two hobbits and a woman, she's my mother."

Legolas added, "My wife and our friends were captured by Uruk's and Orcs."

Eomer gave Legolas and Connor a sympathetic nod and said, "The Uruk's and Orcs you hunt are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night; we left none alive and burned their carcasses. But we found no half-lings or a woman. I am sorry."

Connor looked to Aragorn and Legolas, "That means they could've escaped right? I mean he said so himself that they didn't see mom or the hobbits right?"

Eomer called for three horses and gave them to Aragorn. He got on his horse and turned to them before riding off, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

They then set out to ride towards the destruction of last night. When they reached the burning mound of dead Orcs and Uruk's, Gimli rummaged through the charred remains hoping that he would not find any traces of the hobbits or of Buffy. But his face fell when he found one of the hobbit's belts.

They all stood still and bowed their heads to the ground almost losing hope that they were still alive but as Aragorn's gaze fell on the ground he dropped to his knees and said, "Two hobbits and woman lay here," he took a few steps forward and continued, "they, crawled. They're hands were bound and they're bonds were cut," he said, picking up some short pieces of rope. "They ran over here but were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle into," As they followed Aragorn, they stopped in front of trees, "Fangorn?"

Connor was confused, "What's a foghorn got to do with anything?"

As they entered the forest Legolas stopped and held his nose up in the air, he stopped dead in his tracks and said, "They were attacked, blood has recently been spilled in this forest. Not the blood of a hobbit or a human, but the blood of..."

Before he could continue, Boromir slipped and fell.

Boromir stood up but as he placed his hands on the ground, his hand touched something soft and squishy. He looked down and leapt away as he saw what he had touched, it was the distorted face of a butchered orc.

Gimli, Aragorn, Connor and Legolas all went to see what had scared off Boromir. They all sighed a sigh of relief when they realised who could have done something so brutal.

Connor smiled, "Only my mom could've done something like that." He took a closer look and saw that the orc died from being butchered by a blunt object; he looked around and saw the weapon used, a bloodied and broken branch. When he picked it up he examined the weapon and said, "He must've really pissed her off cause she beat him even after he was already dead."

Legolas looked at his friends, "Well at least we know they are alive. But they are far from safe. This forest is old, full of memory and anger."

The trees groaned and Gimli held up his axe, when he did, the trees groaned louder. Aragorn turned to Gimli and said quietly, "Gimli, lower your axe."

And he did. They continued to walk when Legolas suddenly stopped and said, "There's something out there."

Connor then said, "I feel magic around, strong magic, very old magic."

Legolas then looked back at the Fellowship and said, "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn whispers to them, "Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us."

They slowly reach their weapons and turned around, faced with a blinding light, they panicked. Gimli throws his axe and is shattered by the White Wizard's axe. Legolas fired an arrow but The Wiz deflects it, Aragorn, Boromir and Connor dropped their swords just as they raised it to attack, it glowed with heat. They then backed away and shielded their eyes as the Wizard's light glowed brightly as he neared them.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits and a human."

Aragorn angrily stepped forward, "Where are they?" he demanded.

The Wizard answered in a monotone voice, "They passed this way early morn'. They met with someone...unexpected. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn asked with irritation clearly present with his tone, "Who are you? Show yourself?"

Gandalf appeared behind him Buffy, Willow and Dawn.

Aragorn gasped, "It cannot be."

Connor and Legolas ran towards Buffy and enveloped her in hugs and kisses.

Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn bowed their heads as Gandalf explained what had happened to him.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me; I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done. I come to you now, at the turn of the tide. One stage of your journey is over, another begins."

Buffy then stepped beside Gandalf and said; "I saw Saruman's plans for Rohan. There's a war coming, just like the Valar told me. We have to go to them."

Boromir asked, "What of the hobbits Merry and Pippin are they not with you?"

Gandalf then said, "They have gone off with the Ents to attack Saruman's forces in Isengard. But they will not get there in time to stop Saruman's forces from attacking the peoples of Rohan. We must go to Edoras and free the mind of King Theoden who has been under the spell of Saruman."

Gimli then asked, "And how exactly do you propose we fight this upcoming war?" pointing to his companions.

Dawn then stepped up and said, "Hi, I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister and a watcher in training. Been fighting bad guys since I was fourteen, I'm the ex-key of dimensions and a practitioner of Earth Magic. My tutor is Willow, she's a majorly powerful Wicca, probably as powerful as Randi here."

Willow then continued, "You guys have a small army of slayers waiting for you at the edge of the forest, albeit, not as experienced as their leader, Buffy cause they only stopped one apocalypse but that counts as something right? Anyway we have a pretty good number of soldiers with us and you're all experienced warriors here so what's 10,000 butt-ugly demons against us and the warriors of Rohan?"

The men looked at her as if she had grown horns, Gimli choked at the number and Aragorn frowned.

"Come, we must hurry." Said Gandalf.

As they trekked through the forest Dawn talked to Connor and said, "So, you're my nephew."

Connor grinned, "That's right AUNTY Dawn."

Dawn glared at him, "Hey! No Aunt calling, I'm like a year younger than you and I'm not old enough yet to be called Aunty."

Connor began teasing her earning him a slap on the head; he turned to face his assailant when he was met with the 'Wasn't me' look from Willow.

Boromir was eyeing Willow and Gimli was too. Aragorn saw this and smiled, and his smile grew wider as he saw Buffy and Legolas holding each other's hand and looked at each other with such love in their eyes. He sighed sadly as he thought of Arwen, his beloved.

As they stepped out of the forest Giles, Fred and Andrew all ran up to Buffy and hugged her. And behind them were ten giddy and ogling teenage girls as they stared hungrily at Boromir, Connor, Legolas and Aragorn.

Buffy saw this and stood in front of the men, "Whoa! Down girls!!! Bad slayers, bad, bad slayers. Geez it's not like you were depraved of men for so long. Plus Gimli and Boromir are the only single ones here hands off of my son, my husband and Aragorn."

The slayers gave Buffy a pout but Willow gave them her 'Resolve face' and they backed away.

Gandalf whistled and thirteen beautiful black and white stallions raced towards them, led by a beautiful white steed.

Legolas' eyes glazed over with awe and said, "'Tis the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated under a spell."

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses and his family. He has been my friend through many dangers."

Giles pulled Buffy aside as the others mounted their steeds, "Buffy are you feeling alright?"

Buffy looked at her watcher and said, "I'm fine Giles. I'm glad you're all here."

Giles hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I just worry that you're pushing yourself too hard sometimes. You really ought to stop and care for yourself sometimes. You don't always have to be the hero." He then gave her a pat on the shoulders as he mounted his steed with Fred behind him.

Fred gave Buffy a small wave before morphing into Illyria, which caused Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf to gasp, "I am honoured to fight alongside such a formidable warrior again."

The men turned to her and gave her a look for an explanation, "Fred shares her body with the essence of a demon goddess. But she's on our side." She then mounted the horse that Legolas was on and whispered to him, "I missed you and Connor, I'm sorry to scare you like that."

Legolas just gave her a comforting smile and rode off, behind Gandalf who led the way to Edoras, followed closely by the rest.

And so begins the second stage of their journey with some extra help and new surprises.

HOW LONG BEFORE BUFFY REVEALS HER PREGNANCY?

WILL THE POWERS THAT BE MAKE AN APPERANCE SOON?

Find out next chapter...

TBC


	14. It's times like these

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING 

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!!!

CHAPTER 14 IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE 

Buffy relaxed against her husband's chest, breathing in his scent of choc-chip cookie dough and the uniqueness of his own scent. How she missed him, as she thought of her husband, her mind wandered off to the thought of the three precious gifts bestowed to them. She is going to bear his children, Connor was going to be a big brother and Dawnie was going to be an aunt again. The thought of this made her relax even more, no matter what happens, she knew in her heart that everything would be all right. She had her family and friends with her and that was all that mattered.

Connor looked over to his parents, 'They look so happy,' he noted as he saw his father look down at his mother. 'This is my family, this is real, and it's really real.'

The party rode on until they reached the edge of Edoras. "The Golden Hall of Medusled. There dwells the King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown."

Aragorn then said, "Eomer, the nephew of the king warned us that Saruman has poisoned the king's mind."

Gimli then added, "He was banished for suspecting such treachery as his cousin was killed by Orc's bearing the white hand of Saruman."

"Saruman's hold over Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here."

From the distance, they saw a lady in white, golden hair whipping around in the wind stare at them and after a few minutes run into a building.

As the rode into the city, curious glances were thrown their way but quickly turned away as their stares fell upon Gandalf. Willow then turned to him, "Gandalf, I can smell the essence of dark magic's. And it's getting stronger as we get closer to that big building over there," she said, pointing towards the Great Hall of Edoras.

They mounted off their horses and walked up the steps towards the hall but were stopped at the entrance by a guard. He demanded their weapons and they reluctantly gave them up but he did allow Gandalf to keep his staff. The soldier was perplexed by the company who seeks council with the king 7 men, 14 women, an elf and a dwarf.

Once they entered the vicinity, a greasy looking man sat beside the king with about thirty guards spread around the hall all poised to attack.

Greasy man whispered into Theoden's ear, "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's herald of woe."

Gandalf didn't even acknowledge the greasy man and walked up towards the king while speaking, "The courtesy of your halls is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden king."

Theoden looked from Gandalf to Grima, "He's not welcome." Said the feeble king. "Why have you come Gandalf Stromcrow?"

"A just question my liege." Greasy man then took a step forward stopping Gandalf and spoke with a venomous tone evident in his voice, "Late is the hour in which the conjurer chooses to appear."

The others were poised for an attack as Gandalf exchanged words with the grease man named Grima, but soon enough, the grease man cowered in fear at the sight of Gandalf's staff raised above his head. Grima screeched at the guard at the door, "His staff! I told you to confiscate ALL the weapons of those who entered this hall!"

Gandalf's anger radiated and practically knocked out Willow but was steadied by Boromir. "Theoden son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Buffy ordered the slayers to protect Willow as she conjured a barrier around them just in time as the soldiers began to attack them. Their attempts only caused their blows to be shielded by Willow's barrier. Grima frowned and cried out, "You brought a witch with you?" Grima's expression darkened as he backed away from the approaching Gandalf.

Grima cowered in fear and tried to flee the hall but was tripped over by one of the slayers and Gimli placed his foot firmly on Grima's chest.

"Harken to me, I release you from this spell," said Gandalf.

Theoden and Buffy begin to laugh. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Theoden looked at Buffy and a sadistic smile spread across his lips. He stood up and pointed a finger at her, "She is the one of whom they told me about. The one who shares my mind? The power in her is very strong but she grows weaker by the day. Since the poison has entered her body, our connection grows stronger."

Their eyes grew wide at this new revelation. Legolas then stepped forward and looked straight into the king's eyes, "You lie! The Valar protects my wife. No harm will shall fall upon her as long as I am alive."

Theoden and Buffy laugh harder, "So you have decided to bind yourself with the female warrior, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I wonder what your father has to say about this. Oh, no wait. There's no need to wonder, he's already on his way."

Gandalf removed his cloak Buffy staggers back and shields her eyes as Theoden moves into his throne. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

"If I go, Theoden and your beloved female warrior will die."

"You did not kill me, you will not kill them." Boomed Gandalf's voice, his staff pointed towards the king seated on his throne.

Gandalf raised his staff and struck Theoden in the head causing the king to jerk back violently in his throne. Buffy is thrown across the room, knocking back a few of the slayers guarding Willow.

The glowing palantir was now black and he was beginning to feel faint. But his determination showed as he smirked, "So, she is the same girl that The First was after. Oh, the power in her, so intoxicating just like that witch with her. Alas, their futile attempts will not stop the destruction of Rohan. Soon, I will be the ruler of these lands, alongside my master. Their only safe haven is the fort of Helm's Deep but they will not make it in time. You may have saved Theoden, Gandalf but the woman will not last long."

Buffy's convulsions began and the others were powerless to stop it. Even Cordelia and Doyle could do nothing but watch until her shakings were subdued.

The king's better health became apparent as his features changed from raggedy old man to a fit, well-built man. Colour returned to his cheeks and his slouch disappeared, he was completely transformed, King Theoden of Rohan was back.

The beautiful woman they had seen earlier ran into the throne room and cupped the king's face, "Uncle? Is it really you?"

Theoden looked up at her and a faint smile crossed his lips, "I know you...Eowyn? Eowyn is that you?"

Tears fell freely from her face and she soon found herself engulfed in his arms. Grima retreated into the shadows, attempting to escape but failed when suddenly found himself surrounded by the companions of Gandalf.

Theoden and Eowyn approached the wizard and Theoden said, "I thank you Gandalf and your companions for saving my life and releasing me from the clutches of Saruman. Dark have been my dreams of late."

Gandalf replied, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

Hama hands over his sword to him, Grima tries to escape again but Gimli places his foot firmer on him.

Theoden turned towards Grima who was still surrounded by the slayers. "You insignificant maggot! I will have you beaten to death and feed your corpse to the Orcs!"

Grima winced at the gruesome picture painted in his mind.

"No, your majesty. There has been enough bloodshed done by his master's bidding." Said Aragorn.

Theoden then said, "Looks like you get to live to see one more day Grima Wormtongue. You are banished henceforth from my kingdom! Mind you, should any of my soldiers see you, they have my blessings to do with you as they wish."

Theoden motioned for his guards to 'escort' Grima out of the hall but Connor and Dawn held their hands up and said, "We'll take care of him." Dawn and Connor walked up to Grima and hauled him out and threw him on the ground. Grima ran off to the nearest horse and galloped out of Edoras.

Buffy blinked a few times and stood up she immediately grabbed hold of her husband as she faltered. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You had another visit from Saruman. Buffy I do not know if your body can take any more of this."

Noticing the pained expression on her husband's face she quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him deeply. "I need to talk to you later okay? Just, let me get some rest for now."

Later that day after Eowyn and Theoden had arranged for Gandalf's companions to eat and rest in the guest chambers. After he was informed of his son's death, he buried Theodred in the family crypt where all the kings before him were laid to rest.

Gandalf and Theoden were talking as Theoden mourned for his son, "Theodred's death was not of your making," said Gandalf.

Buffy was walking towards Gandalf when she heard him talking to Theodred about the king's dead son. The last words she heard hit her straight in the heart, "No parent should have to bury their child."

Buffy stopped, and then suddenly ran out back into the castle, almost knocking out Connor, Dawn, Willow and Giles in the process.

"Mom, is it true? Is this poison really hurting you that badly?" asked Connor.

Buffy tried her best to smile then said, "Could you guys tell everyone to meet me in the hall? Just give me five minutes and I'll meet you guys there okay?"

Giles then asked, "Buffy, are you sure you're alright?"

Buffy just nodded and headed from her room. Buffy was alone in one of the guest chambers, by her request. She walked out into the balcony and stared up at the sky. The stars shone brightly despite the dark clouds that had begun to spread from Mordor. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air when she heard a voice in her head, _"The time for you to choose will come soon mellon nin."_

Buffy opened her eyes and said, _"Galadriel, how do I tell Legolas that we're going to have children in the middle of this war. I can feel them growing quickly, too fast."_

"Do not fret Buffy. You will not fight alone in this war. Help is on its way."

"But what of my unborn children Galadriel? How do I protect them from this war?"

"They are well protected, I can assure you of that. But you, on the other hand, are not."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Your connection with Saruman is slowly killing you Buffy. The evil of Saruman and Sauron is spreading in your body, your children are protected but since your Slayer powers are derived from darkness, you are prone to it. The goodness in you is being used for the protection of the children you carry."

Buffy looked up at the sky and sighed, "There's no cure?"

"I am sorry mellon nin, only the Powers can stop this, but it is not wise to bargain with such venomous beings."

"How long do I have?"

"That, I cannot say."

"How long before my children are born?"

"Our kind carry our unborn children for 12 months or so. But your children are unique, the Valar have made them grow quickly for it is safer if they are born sooner."

"Because if I die, so will they?"

"Yes."

"So again I ask, how long?"

"The Valar have told me that your children will be born by the time you reach the war in Gondor."

"Is this really the right time to tell them now?"

"They are expecting an explanation Buffy, you know very well that Gandalf cannot disclose this information. Only you can do that."

"Galadriel?"

"Yes."

"Will you take care of my family and friends for me?"

Galadriel gave a mental sigh, "I will guard them as if they were my own."

"Thank you, thank you for everything."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Buffy emerged from her room and headed for the hall. There, the slayers, her friends and family sat around the tables.

Legolas stood up and walked towards Buffy, placing a kiss on her forehead. She took his hand and motioned for him to sit down.

Buffy looked around then sighed "I guess you guys should've been told this earlier. I'm sorry for not telling you but I just couldn't do this to you now, especially since we're in the middle of this war. What Saruman said is true, I'm sick. Really sick. And it's getting worse."

There were a few gasps before sobs began. Buffy felt her throat dry as she began to speak again, "I...there's more."

She looked down on the ground and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

First there was silence before...

"Dear Lord!"

"Wuh?"

"You're what?"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Congratulations."

Suddenly all was quiet as Legolas got up, "Since when?" he asked quietly without looking her in the eyes.

"I just found out before we left for Edoras."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" he asked with hurt quite evident in his voice.

Buffy walked up to him and held her hand up to touch his face but he flinched and took a step back, "I couldn't tell you because I knew you would act like this," she whispered as tears began to fall.

Legolas looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes, "Act like what? Hurt? Betrayed? Tell me!"

"Legolas, please...this is too much, I can't..."

"You can't what? Tell me that you're carrying our child..."

"Children. Triplets."

"Three?"

Buffy looked to Gandalf for support and motioned for her to continue, "I have to give up something really big to save them, to save our family and friends. The Valar are protecting them from the poison in my body. My Slayer powers are being used to concentrate all of its powers to keep our children safe. And in the end I'm going to be drained, too drained to do anything. I'll be powerless, vulnerable to an attack from Saruman and the Powers."

Dawn stood up and said, "Buffy, where are you going with this?"

Buffy let the tears fall freely as she said, "I'm dying. The children will be born safely but the longer they're in me, the more chances of them becoming harmed by the thing that's killing me."

Connor then ran up to his mother and hugged her, "Mom, we're not going to let anything happen to you. Please don't leave us, don't leave me."

Legolas then spoke, "How soon will they be born?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Buffy began to fidget nervously, how was she going to drop this next bombshell when they've already had too much for one day.

Cordelia then stood up and continued for Buffy, "She has to give up something major to save us all."

Doyle continued, "The children are protected and no harm shall come to them, as Buffy has already said. Once they are born, Buffy will be absolutely powerless, no slayer powers, no protection whatsoever."

Gandalf then spoke in a monotonous manner, "Her sacrifice will ensure the victory and freedom of us all."

Willow then asked, "What sacrifice?" she didn't want to believe it because she knew, but she had to hear it from Buffy.

"My life, after the children are born."

TBC


	15. Better to forgive than to forget

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE BECOMING IMPATIENT WITH WHERE THE STORY IS GOING BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT THE WHOLE STORY WILL BE FINISHED SOON.

WARNING: THE UP AND COMING CHAPTERS WILL FOCUS ON BUFFY, LEGOLAS AND THE WAR. MANY SCENES WITH THE POWERS THAT BE AND NO ANGEL BASHING, ANGEL WILL HAVE HIS MOMENT SOON ENOUGH, I'm so sorry for the delay you guys I've been having trouble wtih the plotbunnies trying to overrun my brain...

CHAPTER 15

There was silence all around you could practically see the tension in the air. Legolas turned to walk away, still feeling betrayed by Buffy's carefully hidden secrets, recently revealed. But he stopped when two soldiers came in carrying two children, a boy and a girl.

"My Lord, they were found along with those who flee from the burning villages!"

Eowyn and some of the slayers immediately took the children from the soldiers and placed them on the seats. Willow, Boromir and Andrew took off in search of some food, when they came back later Dawn had gone off in search of Buffy who disappeared after the commotion. The slayers and Giles followed suite, taking turns patrolling with the soldiers of Rohan on the lookout for possible attacks from stray orcs, wild men and Uruk-hai.

Inside the golden hall as the two children ate Eowyn spoke to her uncle, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

The little girl asked, "Where's momma?"

Eowyn comforted her as Gandalf turned to Theoden, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by the fear of Sauron and of the Powers That Be. Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children, you must fight."

Aragorn then added, "Your nephew Eomer has 2,000 good men riding with him to the North, they are loyal to you. He is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden looked at both of them and argued, "They would be three hundred leagues away by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Cordelia then glared at the king before speaking out her mind, "Hello? 10 powerful slayers, 2 mega powerful magic makers and the oldest living slayer and ex key, not to mention two higher beings, the son of a slayer and a souled vampire and two others that have fought evil most of their lives, worse than orcs and the likes of Sauron and Saruman on your side! We've stopped more apocalypses than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!!!"

You could hear the crickets chirping after Cordy's ranting spree.

Aragorn cleared his throat and continued, "That and open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden glared at Aragorn, his eyes boring holes in Aragorn's face, "Last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

Gandalf was sooo ready to 'klonk' Theoden on the head with his staff but instead released a sigh, "Then what is the king's decision? ..."

Hama, accompanied by Cordelia began to shout out the order of Theoden to evacuate the city.

Doyle, Connor and Dawn were out searching for Buffy but instead ran into Legolas who was still in brood mode. Dawn had had enough and approached Legolas, the two other men did not dare interfere for she turned around and gave them her best 'death glare' mixed in with her resolve face before they could stop her. She huffed her way to Legolas before placing her hands on his chest. Legolas mumbled an apology and walked on the side but found himself pushed up against the wall with a growling teenager.

Dawn's eyes narrowed into slits as she spoke, "You made a promise that you wouldn't hurt her and now look what you've done."

Legolas did not look away and defiantly replied; "She lied to me, kept this from me and from all of you. I would have been ecstatic to know that she and I would have children of our own. And yet she chose to keep it from me?"

Dawn felt tears forming in her eyes as she pushed Legolas away, "Then you really don't know my sister." She looked down on the floor as tears began to fall, "Do you know what it's like for her to constantly have to drop everything and sacrifice what she wants just so she can die and save the world and then to have the cycle repeat over and over again? Do you know how many times she's almost given up because she just wanted to rest, to find some peace?"

The tears cascaded like waterfalls as she continued, "Do you even know what it's like for us, her family and friends to live through the guilt of having to face every day with a smile and then to have your heart break as you see her live day in and day out like a machine? Sleep, wake, eat, slay, eat, and sleep. Buffy had no life, she gave it up in the beginning because she had to, and now that she has her family and everyone that loves her with her, she has to give up the one thing she's always wanted besides peace. Children, with the man she loves. Don't you get it Legolas?"

Legolas could feel a lump forming in his throat, he really thought he knew his wife, he thought he could relate to having given up his hopes and dreams for duty, but never had he heard her sacrifices from someone else.

Dawn hurriedly wiped away her tears and hardened her gaze at Legolas, "If you really cared for her, then you of all people should know just how much she is hurting right now, knowing that she won't be able to watch her children grow up, she's missed out on Connor's life and now she has to miss out on your children's lives. You've been married for no less than a month and already you've given up on her..."

Legolas' head snapped up, "Dawn, please I can't..."

"Can't what? Face the truth? Well you're going to have to deal, because Buffy'll do what she has to, to protect all of us. I should know because she sacrificed her life so that I could live mine. I can't believe I'm having this talk with you when I had almost the same talk with Angel!" Dawn threw her hands in the air in frustration then walked away leaving Legolas to brood away.

Buffy had been sitting outside the tomb of Theodred, the words of Theoden echoing in her mind, 'No parent should have to bury their child...'

She sighed as she picked up the flowers of Symbelmine and placed them in her pocket. Buffy closed her eyes and imagined that her family and her friends were all around her and that the war was won and they could all live happily ever after. A single tear of joy fell to the ground she placed her hands on her tummy and began to hum softly...

"I touch the fire and it freezes me...mmmhhh. I will walk through the fire, where else can I turn? Walk through the fire and let it...burn."

Giles had been out patrolling with the slayers when he heard

Buffy singing that song when Sweet came to Sunnydale. His heart clenched at the memory of learning the truth of where Buffy had been after she died, "If she's singing this song, she must be in a lot of pain..." he said to himself. He walked over to where she was and sat beside her. He knew no words could comfort her now, so he sat there and listened to her sing away until she could no longer hold back the tears.

She didn't sob, or let out a whimper. She just let the tears fall, tears for her unborn children, for her family and friends and for the innocents who have and will lose their lives inevitably in this war and the next. She let Giles hold her until she felt she had run out of tears. Quietly, she stood up and gave him a thankful smile before walking away, heading towards the hall hoping to straighten things out with Legolas before things get out of hand. They need to stick together now, more than ever.

As Buffy walked through the city, her slayer hearing picked up a conversation between Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli in one of the stables near the hall.

"Helms' Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" said Gimli.

Buffy answered, "Like Cordy said, we will help them. And we'll do whatever it takes to do it."

Aragorn then said, "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helms' Deep has saved them in the past."

Gandalf sighed as he walked over to Shadowfax, "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden in walking into a trap, he thinks his people will be safe there but he will lead them into a massacre. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences will have to hold."

Buffy rolled her eyes at this, "Do I have to repeat myself? We're all in this together, those girls out there, my friends, my son, my sister, me, you guys, we can do this."

Aragorn tried to smile confidently, "They will hold."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and said to them, "Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." And he rode off wishing in his heart and praying to the Valar that he will find Eomer and his company and bring them back to Helms' Deep in time.

Buffy walked back to the hall with Aragorn and Gimli, as they entered the hall, she saw Legolas walking towards them. Aragorn and Gimli excused themselves as Legolas motioned for Buffy to sit by him.

There was a moment of silence aside from the clanging of armour and weapons being heard in the distance before either of them spoke.

Buffy was ashamed of keeping such an important thing from her husband but she felt it was the right thing to do and if there was ever the time to explain her side again she thought it best to take the initiative.

"Legolas, I'm really sorry. Please don't doubt my love for you, I just didn't want to tell you before because, I was afraid that if something happened to me or our children... I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing. I want to be the mother of your children, there is nothing else in this world that I want more than to have a family with you. But these are hard times Legolas, there's so many things going on, too much has happened and we're in constant danger. I was afraid that I would lose you if I failed to protect our children Legolas."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, he loved her with all his being he did not doubt that she loved him but he could not help but feel betrayed. Time was not on their side, this he knew, though he could not lie to her and tell her that he has forgiven her, he could do the next best thing, "I accept your reasons. I too, love you more than I ever thought possible."

He did not lie, but he also did not tell the whole truth. Buffy knew this, but it was better than nothing, she also knew that it would take a while for him to get over himself, most likely after the babies are born.

She smiled briefly at him, which he returned with a kiss on the forehead. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes, concentrating on the three little heartbeats that he could faintly hear.

In the distance the conversation between Aragorn and Eowyn had peaked Legolas' interests.

"What do you fear my lady?" asked Aragorn.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire." Replied Eowyn.

Aragorn then said, "You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate."

As Aragorn walked away, Legolas and Buffy did not miss the look on her face as she watched him walk away.

"Uh, oh." Whispered Buffy. 'I know that look.'

Legolas looked at her with an are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking look.

Buffy left Legolas in the hall as she went in search of Connor. She hadn't spoken to him since she revealed her secret and she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

She found him with Dawn and Doyle as they watched over the children whose parents were packing whatever they could for the trip to Helms' Deep.

As she neared Connor a constricting pain in her abdomen caused her to stumble back. With his quick reflexes, Connor caught her in time before she connected with the ground. Worry etched over his features, his facial expression mirrored that on both Dawn and Doyle's face as they neared the slayer.

"Mom? Mom can you hear me?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but a gasp escaped her lips as the pain in her abdomen worsened. "Something's wrong! It's hurting too much."

And she doubled over in pain again as she felt an agonising cramp fill her abdomen, she let out a scream that alerted everyone beside them.

Doyle looked over to Dawn and Connor and said, "I'll watch the children, and you two take her to Cordelia or Giles. Go!"

Connor picked up his mother as Dawn ran after him, "Please let her be alright, let her be okay." She frantically whispered as she watched her sister clutch her abdomen and scream again.

Legolas, Aragorn and the others did not fail to hear the screams from the petite slayer and ran almost immediately to her aid.

Legolas was panicking, his mind was racing, his heart was constricting. With Aragorn and the others following closely behind he felt some relief wash over him, if something were to happen to his wife at least he would have many to help him through this, he would not be alone in his grief.

Connor screamed for Giles as made his way to his mothers' room; he almost dropped her when his sight fell on her rapidly expanding belly. His eyes were wide with bewilderment as he watched her belly blow up like a balloon.

Dawn peered over his shoulder as he laid his mother on her bed, her reaction mimicking her nephews.

Buffy couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to see what was happening but that didn't matter as she was all too aware of what was happening. "It's too soon, the war...the evacuation, it's too soon..." and another blood curdling scream reverberated from her throat as she felt the muscles in her abdomen constrict and stretch in different intervals.

Giles ran as fast as his legs carried him only to be bowled over by a frantic looking elf followed by the other members of the Fellowship and the Scoobies.

The race was on; it would have been a comical sight to see, under different circumstances. Legolas in the lead with Aragorn right on his tail followed by a herd of wild Scoobies chasing after them.

They reached the door to Buffy's room and just as they entered another scream tore from her throat. But they just weren't prepared for what they were about to see. On the bed was Buffy clutching her fully bulging abdomen for dear life as Connor and Dawn were desperately trying to soothe her.

Connor quickly looked up with an anguished expression on his face as his gaze locked upon Legolas'. Without a moments' hesitation they all gathered around Buffy to try and figure out what to do, their silence was broken by Cordelia's voice, "Don't worry she's not in labour, the babies were just given a boost. Given by her size, I'd say they would be about 9 almost 10 months old. She'll be ready to give birth soon."

Walking over to Buffy, the crowd parted like the red sea to Moses and placed a hand on her forehead. Cordelia sighed as she took Buffy's hand and said, "Buffy listen to me," Buffy opened her eyes and stared into Cordelia's brown ones, she opened her mouth to speak but found she could not.

Cordelia continued, "Buffy you need to get all the rest that you can before we head out, just keep calm and everything will be alright." Buffy felt the tears filling her eyes as her gaze landed on her bulging belly, she tried to swallow back her sob but she could no longer hold it back as she stared at the worried faces in the room.

Everyone with her was not spared from the sight of the broken slayer sobbing erratically. There were mixed emotions brought forth from this scene, there was anger directed at the Powers That Be, all the demons that she's had to face and most recently, at the tall blonde elf she calls husband.

Sadness was the other emotion that suffocated everyone in the room, finally it was Giles that stood up and declared that everyone leave and let Buffy get some rest. As everyone cleared the room, Legolas felt a sharp tug at his shoulder as he was led away by Giles.

The Ripper in him finally made an appearance, his usually good tempered, mild mannered self had gone out the window. He cut off Legolas before the elf could protest and spoke to him in a menacingly low voice, "That woman has been through enough without you adding your foolish and childish antics in the mix. That woman is like a daughter to me and for you to treat her the way you did..." Ripper moved dangerously close to the elf and stared him straight in the eyes, Legolas faltered under the scrutinizing gaze of the mentor of his wife. "Yes, it must hurt that she kept her pregnancy from you, from all of us but you put yourself in her position. I'm sure you've had this lecture from Dawn as she is overprotective of Buffy after realising how much her sister was willing to risk just so her sister could live. That's how much Buffy's willing to risk to save us all, she's willing to give up a chance to watch her children grow just so we can live another day, to finally live in peace. Something she's been longing for, as much as your kind long for the journey to Valinor."

Legolas could feel a lump build in his throat as Giles' last sentiments finally broke through his hurt pride. How foolish had he truly been acting like a child who had been betrayed by his best friend, but that's how he felt, betrayed. That word rang through his head but his train of thought was broken as Ripper disappeared and Giles finally emerged.

"If you cannot get over this foolishness then you never really deserved her, and she will be sacrificing nothing more than a dream. She loves you Legolas, her love is cherished by those who've had the honour of having a place in her heart."

Giles walked away shaking his head in disapproval before returning to Buffy's side. He watched as she forcefully tried to sleep, turning from side to side.

He held her hand and said to her, "You're loved by many, all who have met you. We will never give up on you Buffy, never."

Buffy stilled and opened her eyes to see the loving gaze of her father, 'Father,' she thought as a small smile crept on her face. "It's not his fault, I don't blame him for acting this way."

Giles let out a sigh, "He may be your husband Buffy but he hasn't been acting like it."

"I'd probably be acting like him too if I was in his position."

"Buffy, you have to stop this now. Don't act like this is all your fault, you had your reasons and their acceptable ones. It doesn't excuse is behaviour towards you."

Buffy sighed in defeat before replying, "I know he loves me Giles as much as I love him. But he's been through a lot, we've been through so much together that he still doesn't understand why I would or could keep such a secret from him. I tried to explain but he just doesn't get it, but I'm not going to worry about this now. We have a war at our doorstep and I sure as hell will not allow my children to be born in a place of evil. I'm going to win this for all of us. You and I both now that this destiny crap just won't leave me alone. If I die, if this is really the end for me then I'm going to go down fighting in true Buffy style."

Giles gave her a smile as he felt the tears stinging his eyes, "And what style would that be?"

Buffy let the tears fall once again, "I'm going to fight with all the strength that you all have given me. I'm going to fight because I have everything to live for, all of you." She sat up and kissed his cheek as she groggily stood up.

"Buffy," Giles warned but she slowly straightened herself up and held her hand up to show she was fine.

"Come on Giles we've got work to do, the weapons need to be distributed, the people still need help evacuating and we're leaving in a couple of hours."

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Buffy gave him one of her famous stubborn glares then smiled, "I've gone through so much shit in one lifetime to make even the most evil of the big bads a run for their money. No big!" And waddled out of the room.

Legolas saw Buffy heading out and quickly went after her, 'She's pretty fast for a pregnant woman.' He thought as he had to quicken his pace as she sped down the halls.

"Buffy!" he called out.

Buffy snapped her head around and stopped, "Yes?"

Legolas ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her carried her into his arms.

Buffy was shocked beyond words as she pondered what or who had brought upon this sudden change in Legolas.

When Legolas finally stopped twirling her around, much to Buffy's relief there was a long pause before he found his voice again. "I am truly sorry for the way I've acted, I just could not help the way I felt. Please forgive my foolishness and my pride. I love you, I'm sorry. I love you." And kissed her passionately.

Buffy would've cried if she still had any tears left but her heart rejoiced nevertheless and inside the broken pieces of her heart slowly began to mend. She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him again, only this time their kiss was slow and sensual and loving.

In the shadows, a small crowd had gathered and silently cheered as they watched the two blondes kiss and embrace. One person in particular was grinning from ear to ear.

"Connor aren't you grossed out by your parents playing tonsil hockey?" asked one of the Slayers.

Connor didn't reply, instead his smile got brighter. 'They're finally okay. I'm gonna a big brother.' Then his smile faltered as he blurted out, "I'm going to be a big brother. Big brother, big brother, big brother." Panic was starting to settle in.

"Breathe, Connor." Said Cordelia as she put an arm around him. Buffy and Legolas finally stopped kissing and let out a sigh as they heard laughter echoing in the distance.

The drama was over it was time to move on with the evacuation, and to prep themselves for the war. Buffy was right, they had a lot of work to do. But there was nothing they couldn't do together...

TBC


	16. Sick 'Em Boys

A/N: Okay, to stop the confusion about the Valar and Powers That Be...I kinda based them on a dream I had. See according to Tolkien, they consist of Kings and Queens of the elves but my version of the Valar is actually the voice of these Kings and Queen as a whole. 

As for the Powers That Be, this is for the meanie who reviewed my story in Twisting The Hellmouth...The Powers That Be is an entity with many face, kinda suffers from multiple personalities...bear with me please, it's my story after all. Anyway for future flamers, if you don't have anything nice to say...then stick it up your anal and save it for those who care.

Yay me! Not much for swearing at peeps but flamers really should be banned, I've read quite a few from other stories and I have to say that they shouldn't try to discourage others from completing their stories. Constructive criticism only!!!!!! Anyways enough of my babbling, here's the next chapter. Thank you for those who did leave nice reviews you're my inspiration that drives me to keep on writing.

Sorry if I took a while to update, had a lot to do. Really sorry, oh and this story will probably have about 10 more chapters or less until it's finished. And sorry for this short chapter, I know the chapters are getting shorter, but trust me when I say that the ending will be worth it.

I own the character Grik!!!

ZAYRA

Chapter 16 

Sick 'Em Boys

The evacuation had begun in Rohan. King Theoden, the disbanded Fellowship led the way to Helm's Deep while the Scoobies and the Slayers helped those who were trailing behind.

Meanwhile in Isengard...

Grima walks up to Saruman and says, "Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It is vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. It will be slow. They will have women and children with them."

Saruman gives him a wicked smile and beckons Grima to follow him into the depths of Isengard. Saruman stops in front of an Orc and says to him, "Send out your Warg riders."

**Scene change**

Frodo, Sam and Smeagol watch as an army of Haradrim soldiers pass.

"Who are they?" asked Sam to no one in particular.

"Wicked men, servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready," replied Smeagol.

"Ready to do what?" asked a fearful Sam.

"To make His war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow."

Frodo and Sam's blood ran cold at Smeagol's last words. "We've got to get moving. C'mon Sam," whispered Frodo.

Just as they are about to move out, thunderous footsteps from a little distance away caught Sam's attention. "Mr. Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphant! No one at home will believe this."

Frodo and Sam stare in awe at the gigantic beasts but an uneasy feeling crept up Frodo's spine, he then noticed that Smeagol had disappeared, "Smeagol?" he called out.

All hell broke loose when a hidden enemy ambushes the Haradrim.

"We've lingered here too long. C'mon Sam!" Frodo and Sam were about to take off when a man appears behind Frodo and grabs him. Sam draws his sword and charges but another man who stepped out from behind the bushes catches him.

"Bind their hands!" called out the captain.

Frodo and Sam are taken away, Frodo clutched the ring in his hand and wished that they would make it through in the end. Sam sighed under his breath, "We're going to need a miracle to get out of this one."

Back to Edoras... 

Night had come, Buffy felt her heart grow heavier as they neared the fortress, and she knew she would give birth very soon but it also meant that her time would end. Sensing his wife's uncertainty, Legolas pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "All will be well my love. No harm shall come to you, I promise."

In the distance, Aragorn smokes his pipe as a vision of Arwen fills his mind.

"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will like my heart. Go to sleep," says Arwen.

"I am asleep. This is a dream," replied Aragorn.

Arwen smiled and stared into his grey eyes, "Then it is a good dream. Sleep." Arwen kisses Aragorn and gets up and walks away, she stares out into the trees and sighs.

"You told me once, this day would come," said Aragorn as he turns his head towards Arwen.

"This is not the end. It is the beginning. You must go with Frodo, Legolas and Buffy. That is your path." Aragorn stands up and walks over to Arwen, he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his forehead against hers.

"My path is hidden from me."

"It is already laid before your feet, you cannot falter now," said Arwen as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Arwen," he sighed.

"If you trust nothing else, trust this. Trust us."

Aragorn sighed as his dream ended, he cast a glance at his elf friend and his wife, and with a heavy heart he said to himself, "She will lay her life for ours, is there no other way? Frodo I pray you fare better than the rest of us."

Connor watched his mother toss and turn all night, he didn't sleep, he watched over his family and friends like a hawk, he knew there were so many others that felt as he did, and with a heavy sigh, he stood up from where he was seated and woke up the group as the morning sun rose.

They walked for what seemed like hours when suddenly a ward rider attacks and kills Hama in the process. Before the warg could attack Gamling, Legolas comes running towards them and kills the warg. Legolas called out to Aragorn, "A scout!"

Theoden who was riding beside Aragorn asked, "What is it? What do you see?"

"Orcs! We are under attack!" shouted Aragorn as he unsheathed his sword.

"All riders to the head of the column!" ordered Theoden as he too followed Aragorn's example and unsheathed his sword.

Buffy, despite her condition jumped off the cart she was travelling in and called out to her troop, "Slayers, Scoobies split up! Prepare for battle!"

Theoden rides up to Eowyn and says, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste."

Eowyn looks at her uncle and with as much defiance as she can, says to him, "I can fight!"

"No!" he objected. His face softened as he continued, "You must do this. For me."

Seeing Eowyn's expression change to that of understanding, he called to the other riders, "Follow me!"

Legolas saw Eowyn leading the people to Helm's Deep and ran to Buffy. "Go with them. It is not safe for you here!"

Buffy made a sound of protest but was cut off when a warg rider ploughed through them. Buffy was pushed roughly aside as Legolas drew his arrow and struck the warg dead, his facial expression full of concern, he rushed to Buffy to see if she was unhurt. In the distance, while the others have begun to fight, Gimli was still trying to manoeuvre his horse, Arod.

Amidst the panicking citizens of Rohan Eowyn's voice carried through the air, "Make for the lower ground. Stick together!"

Giles and Willow had begun casting protection spells around the group that Eowyn was leading. Boromir, Dawn and Andrew along with the Slayers began forming a protective circle around the two spell casters. Connor was busy fighting alongside Legolas, both protecting Buffy.

Flesh were ripped from both horses and their riders, black arrows from the warg riders and silver arrows from Legolas were sailing through the air, the sounds of metal against metal and battle cries from both parties filled the air.

Meanwhile, Gimli was trapped under a dead warg whom he had previously killed when an orc threatened Gimli, only to be killed when Gimli twisted his neck. Another warg appears and stands over a helpless Gimli, Aragorn spotted the warg and gallops full speed towards Gimli as he grabs a spear. Aragorn kills the warg but is thrown off the horse by another warg, when he gets up he catches an Orc on a warg and ends up fighting another Orc behind them when his hand gets stuck in the harness of the warg. The Orc finally falls off but Aragorn and the warg did not stop.

An orc assassin, hiding in the rocky crevices pulled out an arrow aiming at a certain pregnant blonde.

"Aragorn?" called out Legolas and Gimli as the remaining warg riders and orcs sped away.

Legolas then spots an injured orc lying on the ground and laughing.

Gimli stands before the Orc gripping his axe and asked in a menacing voice "Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing!"

When the Orc did not speak, Legolas took aimed his dagger at the Orc's throat, "Where is he? Speak up!"

The Orc chuckled and coughed up blood then smiled at the two, "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie!" said Legolas in denial but realises that the Orc was telling the truth for when the Orc's limp hand fell to the ground, there in his hand was the Evenstar pendant of Arwen. Legolas bends over and picks it up then runs to the edge of the cliff. Gimli, Buffy and Connor stand beside Legolas as they look down into the river below.

Theoden, with a grave expression on his battle weary face turns to Gamling and says, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing but apparently he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"He can't do that! You can't just leave them here!" shrieked Buffy.

Theoden looks at them and places a hand on Legolas' shoulder as Connor and Gimli try to hold off Buffy.

"Come," says Theoden but Legolas, Connor, Buffy and Gimli remain all too caught up in their grief to notice the arrow sailing in the air headed for Buffy...until she screamed.

A few hours earlier... 

_Deep within the fortress of Orthanc, Grima stood beside his master Saruman._

"_The time has come, she will fall."_

_Saruman raised his eyebrow in doubt, "The children will be well protected, what is to say she is not susceptible to harm?"_

_The voice of the Powers That Be boomed in unison, their laughter rang claps of thunder. The bright light hovering over Saruman and Grima brightened, as if it were smiling, "We have our ways." Just as the light disappeared a gold arrow tipped with a dark blue substance fell on the floor, Grima picked it up cautiously and handed it over to Saruman._

_Saruman examined the arrow and sniffed the blue substance on the tip, his serious expression changed. He smiled menacingly as he called for his assassin Grik._

TBC 


	17. Don't let the sun go down on me

Chapter 17

Don't let the sun go down on me

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!"

Buffy fell on the ground clutching her swollen belly, "It hurts, God it hurts."

Legolas readied his bow and arrow and scanned the area, Connor saw a shadow move in the rocky crevices of the hills. Legolas saw it too and aimed for the shadow, in one swift move he let loose the arrow and a scream pierced the air. Legolas turned to Connor and said to him as he pulled out his twin daggers, "I need you to stay with your mother." It wasn't an order it was a plea. Gimli and Legolas ran towards the injured Orc, it hissed and spat angry words at them in Black Speech.

Gimli poised his axe over the Orc's neck and looked to Legolas for the signal, but the signal never came. Legolas instead sat beside the Orc and plunged one of his daggers into it's left eye and pulled it out just as quickly, "Who sent you!"

The howling and the screaming of the Orc echoed throughout the land, drowning out the screams of Buffy. "Saruman, SARUMAN!"

"Aaaaaahhh!!!" Buffy screamed again as she broke the arrow on her shoulder, in between gasps and sobs Buffy asked Connor, "Baby, I need you to pull the arrow out, can you do that for me?"

Connor nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat he knelt beside her then carefully placed one hand on his mother's shoulder as the other one gripped the arrow. Buffy closed her eyes and gasped as Connor pulled out the arrow. Connor tore off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it tightly around Buffy's shoulder he picked up the two pieces of broken arrow and noticed that the tip of the arrow had a sticky blue substance.

He sniffed it and quickly pulled it away from his nostrils, "It reeks of magic, dark magic."

"You're a lousy shot, you missed," sneered Gimli at the dying Orc.

But Grik just laughed and smiled, baring rotten, discoloured teeth covered in his own blood. "Nay you maggoty dwarf," he began to cough wildly then turned to look at the Elf, "She will not die now, but as soon as she gives birth she will."

Legolas picked up the Orc by its throat, his blue eyes raging with emotions; denials, sadness, fear. "You lie."

With Grik's dying breath he sneered at the Elf, "What have I got to lose?"

Buffy's breathing had become laborious and the pain in her abdomen had come at 8-minute intervals. Realisation dawned on her, "They're coming-GASP-the babies-GASP-they're…"

"NO!" Legolas tossed the Orc's carcass aside and ran towards Buffy and Connor.

Buffy and Connor turned to see where the scream had come from when they noticed Gimli and Legolas returning with grave expressions on their faces. Legolas was beside Buffy in an instant and without saying a word he picked her up and began to jog towards the horses that Theoden had left for them.

"What's wrong Gimli, what did it say?" asked Connor as he and Gimli made their way to the horses as well, "Gimli?"

When Gimli looked at Connor, his eyes were full of unshed tears, "I'm sorry lad but we must hurry."

Gimli and Legolas exchanged a look and quickly mounted their horses. Legolas' face held no emotion but Connor saw that he was paler than usual. With Buffy beside him, Legolas urged their horses to run as fast as they could, praying to the Valar and Iluvitar to keep his beloved safe and that the Orc was lying, but deep inside he knew, no he felt her life force slowly but surely draining away.

"Come, we must ride hard if we are to catch up with the others."

As their horses galloped away, a lone horseman cloaked in brown and green narrowed his eyes and gasped at the bulging belly of the blonde woman riding with the Elf. Thranduil gripped the reigns of his steed so tightly that he felt the leather bite into his skin, he had slipped past the nets of Elrond's guards and was able to make his way safely across the ruined lands of the Rohirrim with one thing on his mind. Get his Buffy back, no matter what the cost.

He was aware of his son's marriage to Buffy, he received an anonymous letter from Lothlorien announcing the marriage between Buffy and Legolas. But he was not prepared to see Buffy so far along, and from the sounds of her screams, it seems that she was about ready to give birth. Keeping a safe distance from the group that his son led, Thranduil eagerly followed them in hopes to successfully retrieving what was rightfully his.

Upon reaching Helm's Deep, minus Aragorn, they were met with relieved faces that quickly changed to that of worry as they spotted the state that Buffy was in. Blood had begun to run down her legs, she was clutching her belly like her life depended on it and she was a sickly pale and she was bleeding from her shoulder.

Legolas jumped off the horse with ease and caught Buffy just as she swayed to the right and almost slipped. "I fear that the children are on their way." They were both led to the caves where women and children huddled together in the dark.

Cordelia placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Legolas, we're going to need you to keep her calm okay?" Legolas nodded slowly and sat behind Buffy, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words in her ear.

Buffy screamed again as she felt her insides turn inside out, "Something's wrong, this isn't right I can feel it!!!"

Buffy let out another scream and grabbed on to Legolas' hand. Tears were cascading down her dirty cheeks as she felt her strength fading. Willow made her way down to the caves and having been informed of Buffy's condition, pulled Cordelia aside making sure to cast a silencing spell around the two of them. "You know what we have to do," she whispered to the brunette. "They won't make it if we don't take the babies out now. Don't worry, I've seen this done a couple of times and I've read some books on this."

Cordelia looked over her shoulder and glanced down at the pool of blood forming around Buffy and Legolas, she caught the fearful gaze of the Elf as he continued to soothe his wife. She then turned her gaze back at the witch and said, "Give her a few more minutes, it's too risky."

Isengard… 

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain."

Saruman smirked as he poured explosives into a metal ball. Confusion and curiosity masked Grima's face as he turned to Saruman and asked, "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down a wall?"

Saruman smiled proudly and said, "If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall."

Doubt was fairly evident in Grima's tone of voice, "Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep. Theoden's forces include that of the Slayer and she does not act alone."

Saruman's smile widened at the mention of the Slayer, "Yes, tens of thousands. And do not worry so over the Slayer, I have sent Grik to take care of that problem of ours."

Grima had surprise written all over his face, "Grik? Your best assassin my lord?" Saruman nodded in response.

Grima then asked, "But my lord tens of thousands? There is no such force."

Saruman walks towards balcony of the tower of Orthanc and Grima followed. His mouth is agape as he looked down and saw tens of thousands of Orcs. Down below, the Orcs and Uruk-hai begin to chant.

Saruman held up his hands and silenced them as he says, "A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand. This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war! There will be no dawn for Men."

Bloodlust pumps in their veins, both Orc's and Uruk's alike roar in the night and begin their march towards Helm's Deep.

Fangorn Forest… 

Treebeard led the way with both Merry and Pippin on his shoulders.

Pippin and Merry were chatting to the Xander when his eye caught something, "Look! There is smoke to the south!"

Treebeard grumbled and said, "There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days."

"Isengard?" asked Merry?

"There was a time, when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now, he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Faith spotted something else in the distance, "What is that? Is that what I think it is?"

Merry's eyes widened in fear, "It's Saruman's army! The war has started."

Angel, who hardly spoke throughout the journey then said, "We've got to hurry, I doubt Isengard will be heavily protected now."

The Ent's quickened their pace. Wesley and Gunn shared a knowing look whatever was going on in Angel's mind, they were sure of only one thing. He was going to unleash hell on those who dared to mess with those he loved.

Aragorn fought off the darkness that threatened to devour him he fought for what seemed to him felt like an eternity. Then just as he felt his life slipping, he saw her.

Arwen smiled and brought her face closer to his until her lips rested just above his. She then spoke softly to him, "May the grace of the Valar protect you." Arwen kissed him and the vision of her faded from his sight.

He blinked rapidly and squinted as the sun's light blinded him. He felt something nudge him, when his vision cleared, he sighed in relief as he saw his horse Brego kneel for Aragorn to mount him.

**Rivendell…**

Arwen sat in her chambers, she could feel Aragorn's strength returning, she could also feel his love for her growing stronger than ever.

Elrond came in with a look of concern on his face, _"Arwen. It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now before it is too late."_

"I have made my choice."

"He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?" Elrond felt his heart clench, he would not lose his daughter, not now not ever.

"There is still hope," Arwen said. "Ever have I been aware of my fate and if I leave him now, he will not survive."

"He has all the support he will need to get through this," said Elrond.

Arwen looked up at her father, with tears rimming her blue eyes. "Ada?"

"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true... you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death. An image of the splendour of the kings of men in glory, undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on, in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to you grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent. Arwen... there is nothing for you here, only death."

Tears marred her delicate pale cheeks, her father was right she could not deny the truth in his words.

"_Do I not also have your love?" _

"_You have my love father."_

**Lothlorien…**

"_**The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air. **_

_**The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed.**_

_**The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor. The last free kingdom of men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing. **_

_**In his heart, Frodo begins to understand. The quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. **_

_**The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand to take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving his goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even until the ending of the world. The time of the elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?**_

_**No, we bring them hope when they feel there is none left. We will gather our armies and send them to him. Aragorn will lead them like the leader he was meant to be.**_

_**Legolas will face whom he both fears and loves the most. Thranduil is beyond our saving only Legolas can save him now.**_

_**Buffy will bless us with three Champions but you know of the price she must pay. Her body is broken beyond repair but ever has her soul grown stronger and more determined to see this war through…**_

**_Even in death." _**

Aragorn rushes to the gate at Helm's Deep where a frantic Gimli meets him. "Where is he? Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!"

Aragorn smiled despite himself and asked Gimli, "Gimli, where is the king?"

Gimli's smile faltered and taps Aragorn on the shoulder, "King Theoden is in Council with Rupert and the others."

Aragorn gave Gimli a confused look as he ran inside to relay what he had just witnessed on his way to Helm's Deep.

"…I don't know how long she has but chances are she won't make it after tonight," Giles sighed with a weary heart.

Theoden merely nodded in agreement, "The Elf is besotted with grief, I saw myself in his eyes tonight. The thought of watching your beloved die before your very eyes is the worst thing you could ever live through."

Aragorn did not miss a single word he burst in and looked at the two men with a look of denial and disbelief written all over his face, "What has happened?" he asked gently, his words coming out slower than intended.

Giles and Theoden relayed the story of the assassination attempt on Buffy and he in turn told them of the army of Saruman headed towards Helm's Deep.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall," said Aragorn.

Theoden showed no sign of being frightened, instead he gave the future king of Gondor a look of readiness, to Aragorn, it looked like he was a man on a mission, a suicidal mission that is. "Let them come."

Back in the caves… 

Connor and Dawn took turns searching for clean water and rags to clean the blood that was streaming down Buffy's legs. Her breaths came out in short pants and her grip on Legolas's hands was getting weaker by the minute.

Aragorn came running down the steps towards Buffy and Legolas after his brief encounter with Theoden and Giles.

He falls down his knees at the sight of Legolas' grief-stricken face and bloodstains all around Buffy and Legolas. Aragorn moved to touch Buffy's forehead and felt his heart plummet to the ground as her skin felt cold to the touch. He felt Legolas' eyes on him, the moment he made eye contact with his friend he could no longer hold back the tears and the feelings of guilt that he felt.

"_She is dying, this I know,"_ said Legolas to Aragorn in his native tongue as he brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and neatly tucked it behind her ear.

Willow, Cordelia and Dawn stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Aragorn say, "Your children must come first my friend, words cannot express how sorry I am but we need to take them out now."

Legolas looked at Buffy's unconscious form and whispered in her ear, "Forever," he closed his eyes and prayed to Iluvitar and the Valar that his beloved's soul is saved and that they would meet again. Then he opened his eyes and nodded to Aragorn, "Do what you must."

TBC

A/N: hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait, health scares and holidays made me rethink my priorities. Family first, fan fiction later. I hope you guys aren't disappointed much but my updates will take longer cause I'm due for some hospital time next week. Until next time, God bless you all and belated Merry Christmas! I'll try to update The Way You Look At Me and The Golden Phoenix by the end of this week but I have lots of family gatherings I've been attending, sorry, sorry, sorry.

A/N: Important facts:

Angel is protected from the sun

Warning of Character death

Three battles will ensue

I'm not entirely following everything in the movie cause I'm not an expert on the LOTR movies. Please be patient with this story as I type this story when ideas pop into my head.

I wanna thank you all for those who are leaving reviews but I would also like to thank those who took their time and read this story. It's not very good I know, so I apologise in advance but I'm trying.

6. I know that Frodo is the true hero of the LOTR trilogy but this story is BUFFY-centric so please don't get pissed off that she's the main character I'm focusing on.


	18. Hero

Chapter 18 Hero Buffy had been taken away from the confines of the caves and brought to one of the large rooms available in the fortress. There, Legolas sat beside his wife as Aragorn had already begun with the c-section. Willow, Cordelia and Dawn had all stayed to help clean the children once they were born with blankets and warm water beside them as they watched Aragorn work on Buffy.  
With expert precision and minutes of agonizing silence, Aragorn let his shoulders relax as he freed the first child from the womb. Aragorn then smacked the newborn babe to help it release some oxygen, emitting a loud wail.  
The sunset was only a few hours away and the hustle and bustle of the refugees, the soldiers of Rohan and the warriors from L.A. and Sunnydale stopped immediately at the cries of a newborn babe.  
"It's a girl," murmured Aragorn as he handed the baby to Willow. Legolas briefly saw blonde tufts of hair as he watched Willow clean his daughter. A few minutes later another cry brought Legolas' attention to his second child with darker golden tufts of hair and who was now handed over to Cordelia for cleaning.  
"Another girl," said Aragorn as he worked as fast and as accurate as humanely possible to getting the third child out. He was worried for their mother she did not have long to live. The sooner he could get the last one out, the more time she would have left to see her children before her passing. He smiled despite the situation as he managed to pull out the last of his friend's unborn children. But something was wrong Aragorn frowned when the babe did not utter a sound and to make matters worse, it seemed that Buffy had been unconscious for far too long. He quickly motioned for Willow to stitch up Buffy while he picked up the babe and smacked it on the bottom. Still the babe was silent.  
Legolas strained to hear the slowing heartbeat of both mother and child, Dawn, Cordelia and Willow shut their eyes as if afraid to see what would happen next. Buffy stirred which caused Legolas to grip her hand tighter and in her sleep she whispered softly, "My son." At that very moment, the babe cried and Buffy's hand felt like a dead weight in his hands. Everyone in that room sighed in relief but they all exchanged worried glances as Buffy's health began to deteriorate rapidly. It was a miracle she was still alive. Aragorn gave the babe to Willow as he worked on Buffy's wounds. Legolas saw a flash of pale blonde hair, lighter than any he had ever seen belonging to any race be they man or elf. Yet he did not go to them, he could not leave her side. As the children of the Eldar do not need their mothers milk right after they are born, Willow and Dawn had time to perform a complex and tiring spell to reproduce Buffy's milk by extracting some from her leaking nipple. At first Dawn hesitated as she tried to put herself in Buffy's situation, she felt that in her sister's current unconscious state, it would feel almost like violating her personal space. But one glance at her nieces and nephew was enough to convince Dawn that it was for the best.  
Aragorn stayed as long as he could, checking over his patient alongside Cordelia as Dawn and Willow introduced Legolas to his three children. Outside the wooden doors, the others were waiting, hoping to see the new arrivals, well all but one. Connor was nowhere to be found.  
Legolas sat on a wooden chair beside the basinet where his children lay sleeping. The room was illuminated with the glow of his children as well as himself. But what he was most fascinated with was the brightness of their glow their ethereal glow matched that of the Lady Galadriel herself. He noted that their ears were pointy and they twitched at every sound. They all had Buffy's nose and her pouty lips but when his son opened his eyes briefly, he saw that his eyes were the darkest, deepest green he had ever seen. He could not recall seeing any from his race with green eyes as dark and as beautiful as that from his son.  
Soon after, his daughters opened their eyes revealing the same dark green eyes just as beautiful and deep as that of their brother's. Legolas felt a tear caress his cheek, he could not bear to wipe it away and he let it drop onto his pale hands. He watched in fascination at his children's every move, so fascinated in fact that he did not hear Buffy stir as she woke up, nor hear her footsteps as she neared him.  
Buffy stood behind Legolas, who was sitting down on a chair with his hands in the basinet and his pale golden hair cascading down like a curtain obscuring his face from her view. She gently moved his hair away from his face and smiled when she saw the sleeping faces of her children.  
"They're beautiful," she whispered quietly. Legolas slowly turned to face her afraid that it was just a dream, but when she cupped his face and kissed him, he knew she was real. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him, he deepened the kiss making it more desperate, hungry and passionate. Their tears mingled in their mouths as their tongues explored and their bodies left no room for space between them.  
When they finally broke apart Buffy felt part of her strength return, if only for a minute before it began to fade and the room began to spin. She swayed a little to the left and Legolas was by her side in an instant, he picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He then carried the basinet and placed it beside her bed where he took his eldest daughter and placed her in Buffy's arms. Her daughter glowed brightly and with her pale, luminescent skin, she looked as though she was born from the very light of the moon, "Selene," she said. Legolas gave her a questioning look and she smiled, "It means lunar glow," she brushed her finger against her daughters pale cheeks and kissed her forehead. Buffy noticed that her daughter second daughter had honey-blonde almost brown hair that curled at the end, just like Dawn's when she was a baby. But when she saw her daughter's eyes open for a moment, the dark green of her eyes made her feel like she was basking the light of her favourite star, Venus or as she fondly remembered Joyce calling it, the morning star. "Danica, my lovely little morning star"  
Naming her daughters was an easy enough task as she had spent many days and nights as a ten-year old researching the meanings of names to name her barbies, that was until she kept having to give them to Dawn and all she had left was her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo.  
Her daughter was then replaced in the basinet and now her son lay in her arms, like a gift from Heaven. One name popped in her mind, "Sean, God's gracious gift." "A fitting name for a prince of Mirkwood. I know he will grow to be a great warrior and leader much like his mother and his brother." Legolas turned to smile at Buffy only to see her with a grave expression on her face.  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
Buffy lifted her head up and stared into his eyes, those eyes that she drowned in, in her sleep. The same eyes that held her during the darkest of times. One tear slid down her right cheek, one fat silver teardrop that spoke of love and tragedy, sacrifice and heartache. Buffy took one more look at her children and said, "Tell Connor I love him, tell all of them that I love them. I love you Legolas, I love you"  
Legolas' eyes widened in horror, "No." At that very moment Legolas felt his heart rip into two as he watcher her close her eyes for the final time. "Buffy?" He placed a hand on her heart, "Please, not yet. Not like this," he pleaded.  
The moment she closed her eyes the pain in her body disappeared, replaced by a feeling of warmth and security. She was standing in front of Galadriel who had a sad smile on her face.  
"Am I dead yet?" she asked.  
The Elf queen replied, "Nay, but your time draws near"  
In the distance she heard the laughter of three children, her children. She rushed to the balcony and looked down, there she saw Connor with a blindfold and three young elflings circling him.  
"This is the peace that your death will bring"  
Buffy looked on as she watched Connor get tackled by her daughters as her youngest son pounced on Connor and tickled him mercilessly. It was at this moment that she saw Legolas emerge from behind the shadow of a tree with the biggest smile on his face.  
"They're happy," she said.  
"Yes, but they miss you nonetheless"  
"How can my children miss me if they do not remember me"  
"They have been blessed with gifts far beyond my own," Galadriel replied.  
"Cryptic much?" Galadriel placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder and said, "When you return to the living, they will restore the strength you have lost but only for a limited time.  
He will come for you, you know of whom I speak. He will bring great harm to the young ones do not let him be harmed by anyone else save your husband.  
Once this battle is over your strength will disappear as quickly as it appeared. Use your time wisely Slayer, for time is of the essence for you"  
Buffy opened her eyes just as Legolas was about to leave, "I'm still here"  
Legolas turned around and lifted Buffy off the bed. He looked her over and noticed that her scars had healed and she looked as healthy as she was when they were in Rivendell. "How is this possible? I heard your heart stop beating, I felt your soul slipping away"  
Buffy walked over to her sleeping children, "I've been given time to make things right"  
And with that she kissed her children goodbye and stood by Legolas. "You will go to war?" he asked.  
Buffy smiled at him and said, "I'll stand beside you til the very end"  
And they walked out of the room, hand in hand. Once the door opened, Buffy was met with gaping mouths and gasps. She smirked and said, "So are we ready to go or what"  
TBC Sorry for the wait, I've been busy working. Hey guys? Can I get help translating the baby's names to Elvin names please? And my story is still un-betaed so any help would be much appreciated. 


	19. Without You part 1

Without You… part 1   
Chapter 19 

As the battle between good versus evil waged on, another battle was being fought. Between father and son.

"Let her go," his voice dead calm and the twin daggers flashed dangerously in the moonlight.

Thranduil gazed coldly at his son, never had his son sounded more dangerous to him, still, he never relinquished his hold on Buffy.

"She belongs with me," he stated as if to say that was the end, no arguments about it.

"She belongs with her family, now let her go immediately before we both do something we will both regret.'

_The Powers That Be were having a field day as they watched the drama unfold between father and son. Their first plans to have the Slayer killed were foiled but their second solution seemed to be going according to plan._

_The Valar on the other hand, were just waiting for the inevitable._

The Istari, Gandalf the White could feel the Slayer's strength fade. He had seen her fight with such ferocity only to be rivalled by the warriors of old. The weariness in his eyes faded a little, for hope was to be restored to those who had none left.

Connor weaved in and out of the fray, jumping here, slashing there, with one goal in mind, to find his mother. The ground was soaked in blood, red and oily black mixed together making it almost impossible to stay afoot, but still he managed. This was the night his mother was going to be taken from him, but he couldn't let her leave him again. Never again.

Doyle, Cordelia, Lorne and Eowyn were busy tending to the wounded soldiers being brought in. While Dawn stood protectively over her nieces and nephew, she stared out the window and watched the few remaining Orcs and Uruk-hai that remained, kill and maim as many soldiers of Rohan as they could. After the arrival of Gandalf a few minutes before, they were guaranteed victory, but it would only be a partial victory.

Buffy was so badly wounded, even with her Slayer powers and her recent rejuvenation, she knew it was futile to conserve her energy. She didn't want any more to die, she was so sick of death. It was time she was ready.

Connor finally found her, but was shocked to find her badly wounded and held hostage by the elf he had a run in with. He made a run for her.

Thranduil saw the young man sprinting towards him, sword drawn and with a vicious look in his eyes. He had no other choice, he hadn't counted on being caught, all he wanted was for the both of them to slip away and go unnoticed. His grip on the dagger above her heart bit into her skin, hard enough to draw blood. He heard her gasp and yet his hold on her did not falter.

Connor stopped immediately, he didn't think that the elf would have seen him he took a step closer to his father.

"Let my mother go." He felt his inner demons rising to the surface, his blue eyes flashed a golden brown and his voice sounded more like an animalistic growl.

Buffy's eyes widened, she hadn't sensed Connor's arrival. She made eye contact with him and tried to give him a reassuring smile but the tears she held back were spilling like a broken dam.

Legolas took a step forward, Thranduil locked eyes with him. "Do not take another step, son." He spat out the last word.

Connor could no longer hold in his rage, "You will release her!" He lunged forward and bared his teeth like a wild animal, Thranduil released his hold on Buffy and raised his hand to throw the dagger, but Buffy was faster. She used the remainder of her strength to jump up and push Connor out of the way only to scream out in agony as she felt the dagger rip through flesh and bone. "No!" cried Thranduil, Legolas and Connor.

She knew this was it this would be the last time she would ever be with her loved ones again. She gave Legolas and Connor a shaky smile before she collapsed but Legolas and Connor caught her before she hit the ground.

_The Powers That Be were silent they were all too dumbstruck by what had just occurred. Yet they were all thinking the same thing; that wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to die that way._

Thranduil stood there, unmoving and silent. Looking from his bloodied hands back to Buffy. He took a step forward towards her.With Buffy safely cradled in Connor's arms, Legolas grabbed hold of his father, his eyes burning with a murderous glint. He knew of his wife's imminent death but he didn't think her life would end at his father's hands. The moment he locked eyes with his father he remembered the cryptic warning he received from Galadriel just before the fighting began.

"_With the return of the White Rider comes a larger threat, the bringer of death to the one who holds your heart. Make the right choice Thranduillion do not let your anger blind you."_

Connor begged for his mother to hold on, "Mom," he said with a shaky voice, "please, don't let go, just wait. Hold on for just a little while longer." He pleaded with her desperately.

_**Hours before the battle began…**_

_Connor smiled as he heard the cries of his newborn baby brothers or sisters. He wanted to go to them straight away but he needed to ensure their safety first. Which is why he was in the armoury scrounging up whatever spare weapons and armour he could get his hands on. After all, his family would need all the protection they could get. On his way out of the armoury he was almost bowled over by a tall lanky figure with long blonde hair, "Dad watch where you're," he looked up and frowned, "and you're not my father."_

_Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the young human but chose not to say anything. Instead he kept on walking and disappeared into the shadows._

_Connor wasn't surprised to see an elf, after all, the Galadhrim of Lothlorien and a few of the soldiers of Ithilien had arrived just an hour ago. But what struck him so odd was that this particular elf looked exactly like Legolas and he seemed more determined, dark and dangerous compared to Haldir and the other elves he met before. He shrugged it off and headed down the dark hall towards his mother's room. 'Maybe he has other reasons for fighting this war' he thought. _

_As he walked closer to his mother's room, he saw the potentials as well as his extended family standing outside her room, the last thing he expected to see was his mother dressed all in armour, giving a speech and ready to do battle. "Mom?" _

_Buffy turned around and ran to her son. They stood there for a few moments, Connor sighed into his mother's hair, that sigh alone spoke a hundred words on how glad that she was all right._

"_Hey, it's good to see you too." She took a step back and flashed him a full-blown smile, she looked so happy. Buffy had never been more prouder of Connor, dressed up as a true warrior. "Would you like to see your new sisters and your baby brother?" she asked._

_Connor smiled in return and followed Giles inside. The moment he saw the three little blonde angels he knew that he would live to see them again…_

_The moment the first line of Orc's broke through the defences of Helm's Deep the Rohirrim began to lose hope. But when the soldiers saw the strangers who had come to fight a battle that was not theirs, and fight they did, it rekindled what little hope they had lost._

_Illyria the God-King was astonished at how easily disgusted she was with each new demon that seemed to rise after every one she had killed. It was like the humans she had once thought of as rodents, kill one and five more take its place. They were worse than a plague but her bloodlust enjoyed every minute of it._

_Haldir had earlier apologized to Legolas and his wife, the warrior with the strange name. He had not believed for a moment the stories of King Thranduil but he had regretted ever informing the King of Mirkwood of the union between Legolas and Buffy. Though in his opinion, Thranduil no longer deserved the title as King, more so than Saruman deserved the title as a White Wizard._

_Giles stood guard over the women and children inside the caves, along with Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Gunn, Angel, Lorne and Doyle. Dawn stood beside Eowyn holding the three youngest members of the Royal family of Mirkwood. The fear in the room choked the anagogic demon and Angel, although Angel's demon counter-part, Angelus relished in the feeling._

_Buffy and Legolas were split up the moment the wall had been blown to pieces, Legolas had gone looking for Aragorn and Buffy was keeping her eye on Connor._

_Dark eyes swept over the massing hoard of demons and she licked her lips with anticipation. Knowing that this would be one of the biggest fights she'd ever have a chance of participating in, she allowed her true Slayer form to take over. And she was magnificent. Faith led the Slayers into battle head on Buffy had given her first command and told her that it would be her main responsibility to watch over the Slayers In Training and that she was proud to have Faith as a sister. Faith cried, for the first time in her entire existence, she had cried tears of joy. _

_The hours dragged on and yet none of the Slayers had given up, the demon inside them urged them to kill thus never having to rest. It was then that they all heard the call for retreat, "To the keep!" The order rang throughout their lines and the Slayers stayed back til the last of the soldiers and elves were back inside._

_Theoden had never seen his soldiers look so defeated, but he was determined to keep his people from being massacred. Too much of their blood had been spilled, he would die defending them, Theoden would fight bravely and die for his people._

"_Ride with me," he called out to Aragorn. The Slayers, though battered and bruised stood behind Aragorn. Legolas, Gimli and Connor all stood beside Theoden and readied themselves for another round. It was then that Legolas noticed, "Where is my wife?"_

_Outside, as the army of Saruman pushed to break down the remaining defences of Helm's Deep, Buffy had been searching for the entrance to the caves hoping that Saruman's army had not discovered the passage that led to the caves. _

_Broken and bleeding after running into ten Uruk-hai's that reached the doorway that led to the underground network of caves, she was feeling pretty fatigued. She had been pushing her body to its limit and yet she soldiered on. Buffy couldn't give up, she had to be strong for everyone, and she knew it would be all over soon. But she couldn't help but worry about her children, especially Connor who's had it tough for so long, she hoped she had done the right thing by him._

_She was too busy worrying that she failed to notice someone had been waiting for her in the shadows just a few metres away from the entrance, until it was too late. A hand shout out from the shadows and knocked her out before she even knew what was happening._

Buffy began to cough up blood and Connor unconsciously held on to her tightly. She looked up at him and felt her tears course down her bloodied cheeks. Legolas looked into his father's eyes, "I'll deal with you later," he growled then pushed him away. He bent down beside Buffy and cupped her face, "Buffy, _melda. _Open your eyes, look at me."

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, "Leg…Legolas, I love…" her breathing became ragged. She felt oh so very weak. She just needed to close her eyes, even for just a few seconds…

Legolas shook her gently, "I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake. I can't let you leave us without saying goodbye."

Connor was too numb to speak but the moment Buffy saw his blue eyes tear up, she couldn't bear to say goodbye. But she knew she had no other choice, she would be their only hope. "Baby don't be sad, mommy will always watch over you and your brother and sisters," her words came out as whispers.

Legolas felt part of his soul breaking away he gently took Buffy from Connor's arms and began kissed her soft lips. Buffy closed her eyes one last time and breathed her last breath.

Silence fell upon the battlefield as the last of Saruman's army disappeared into the forest. Their cries of agony were echoed throughout the land but fell upon deaf ears as Legolas and Connors screams drowned out any other noises. The Slayers, The Scoobies and the Fang Gang all joined in. Their cries of anguish for their sister, daughter, friend and leader echoed through the land.

Dawn felt a piece of herself fade away and she broke down, it was the same feeling she had when her mother died and when Buffy jumped off the tower.

It was at this very moment that Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond, Cordelia and Doyle all felt a shift of power. Galadriel smiled to herself, she had seen what was to become of the Slayer. Though the war had not ended, she knew that the Warriors of the Light would have a better chance of winning.

Legolas felt his heart burn with hatred for his father and he had one thought running in his mind. Thranduil would pay. But whatever painful punishment he had planned was interrupted by a voice sounding very much like Buffy's.

"_No Legolas, forgiveness is all the punishment he deserves."_

_**To be continued…**_

_Melda…elvish word for beloved. At least I hope so._

A/N: I can't express how I regret not being able to add another chapter so soon. Anyways I can't excuse my actions either, but I hope that this chapter would be enough for you guys. And as for the two new reviewers that I had, thank you so much. It's always good to know that you guys haven't forgotten this story. Thank you again.

Zayra


	20. without youpart 2

**20. Without You...part 2**

The battle at Orthanc had just finished, the filth of Saruman was washed away. Their cheers and celebration were cut short but an anguish-filled roar from Angel.

"BUFFY!!!"

Seconds after Buffy had died Buffy found herself being embraced by that familiar warmth and security. She was back where she was taken, where she belonged. Buffy was home, in Heaven.

And there, God had his arms wide open to welcome her. "Welcome back."

He stepped aside to reveal her mother with a serene smile and tears falling down her fair face. "Oh, Buffy, I'm so proud of you."

And yet, despite having been welcomed back to the gates of Heaven, she knew deep down that her work was not finished. At that moment, flashes of the last battle filled her mind. When her visions ended, she was engulfed in a bright light. She felt her light, solidify into a body much like the one she once had when she was living.

Blinking back the tears, Buffy once again found herself being pulled away from Heaven, but this time it was less painful and not as heartbreaking for she knew that her work was not done. There was still much to do.

When the pull had stopped Buffy found herself somewhere unexpected, she was sitting beside Eru Iluvitar. The One, the father of all.

She was upon a throne of the brightest stars and upon her brow was a circlet made of almost invisible strands of mithril and gold.

Iluvitar smiled brightly at the young woman warrior, "You know what has become of you?"

Buffy nodded her head in understanding, she wasn't the same Buffy she was. She felt so powerful and full of goodness. The Slayer on her was not there, and yet she felt everything and everyone. She felt like a God.

"Yes, in some ways you are."

Buffy searched his dark blue sapphire eyes, "Why me?"

"It was always meant to be your destiny, this was meant to be."

"What of my family?" Buffy asked.

"There are many like yourself who watch over them. Your coming into your inheritance started a chain of events that not even the Powers That Be could have foreseen."

Buffy looked at him oddly, "My inheritance?"

Iluvitar shook his head with a smile, "Search within yourself and you will find the answers you seek."

Buffy scrunched up her forehead in concentration but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the anger and hatred that her husband was feeling towards Thranduil. To Buffy it was the past, she had forgiven all who had hurt her, she was cleansed of all things impure. Despair, anguish, darkness, pain and all feelings of sadness had all but washed away the moment her soul left her body.

She stood up from her seat and found herself standing beside her husband. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "No Legolas, forgiveness is all the punishment he deserves."

AN: I'm so sorry for very late updates many tragic events have occured in my personal life. I found this last chapter and I am ready to update another. Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews. It's great to know that my story is appreciated. Thank you.

**The End?**


End file.
